Les trônes
by Lilician l'Unique
Summary: La Magie est vieille,elle a besoin de bases solides.Elle les trouvera via les Quatre Trônes et toute son histoire à lui. Lui, Harry Potter dont la vie vole,une nouvelle fois,en éclat.Il pensait être haï par tous ses proches.Il croyait en cette Prophétie.Il croyait en son parrain.Il mettra difficilement sa vie entre les mains de son Maître d'apprentissage pour trouver "leurs bras".
1. Prologue

Remaniement par me! Naaan! Sans déconner!

Quand je relis tout ce que j'ai pondu, je me dis: Lili, t'es une grande malade! Oo.. Sans dèc! Y en a des taaas personnages!

Mais certains disparaitrons… paix à leurs âmes!

Amen!

Donc voici le remaniement: les personnages épurés, l'intrigue plus ciblée, certains évènements mieux adaptés…. Enfin j'espère. xD

**Bonne lecture quand même…. (ajoutons, bon courage parce que là, il en faut!mdr!-)**

**Prologue**. :

_**Parce que je t'aime, la vérité passera enfin le temps et la douleur…. **_

Harry écouta distraitement Hermione commander Ron sur la manœuvre à employer pour finir son devoir de potions. Il soupira en regardant dehors. Depuis une semaine, il était Square Grimaud mais s'il avait pu, il n'y serait jamais revenu. Cette maison lui rappelait trop de souvenirs douloureux. Il se leva en silence et se dirigea vers la chambre de Sirius. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ferma la porte à triple tour et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Plus les jours passaient et plus l'odeur de son parrain disparaissait. Cette simple pensée lui tira les larmes aux yeux.

Ajouté à cela les innombrables nuits qui se succédaient où son sommeil était peuplé de cauchemars étranges, Harry craqua: les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues et des sanglots bloquèrent sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'il les expulse.

De longues nuits où des hurlements se succédaient jusqu'à remplir sa tête même en pleine journée. Et ce manque affreux de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Au départ, il avait pensé qu'il s'agissait de la mort de Sirius qui avait produit un vide en lui mais quand il y regardait de plus près, il sentait un trou datant d'avant la mort de Sirius. Bien avant! Un trou qui l'avait fait pleuré dans son couffin sous l'escalier.

Un trou qui l'avait rongé et qui l'avait poussé à se mêler à une famille immense de rouquin pas toujours très futés mais tellement familiaux.

Un hibou finit par toquer à la fenêtre de la chambre, Harry se leva en essuyant ses joues humides et le laissa entrer puis retira l'enveloppe à sa patte droite.

Il la décacheta, une sorte de brume sortit de l'enveloppe dévoilant un homme grand, musclé, aux cheveux demi longs noirs et aux yeux bleus nuits.

**« Sirius! » **S'exclama Harry dont le cœur s'affolait.

L'apparition sourit.

**« Pas exactement! Je suis juste un message enregistré grâce à la magie noire. **(il leva les yeux au ciel) **qui aurait cru que je me servirais des sorts de ma vieille mère allumée, un jour?! Si James me voyait, il me tuerait et me ressusciterait un bon millier de fois pour me punir. Enfin bon** (il posa un doux regard sur le jeune homme qui ne comprenait rien). **Ne me regarde pas comme ça! C'est un sort compliqué mais efficace. Oh bien sur! C'est de la magie noire mais je ne voyais pas trop comment te parler sinon… »**

**« Tu es mort! » **S'étrangla Harry les larmes à nouveau aux portes de ses yeux verts ternis.

**« Sans aucun doute, Prongsy! **( Ce simple surnom assura Harry qu'il s'agissait bien de son parrain) **sinon je ne te parlerais pas de ce que je vais te dévoiler par lettre. **(Le regard de Sirius se fit douloureux et honteux à la fois) **Harry, tu sais que je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, que j'ai toujours voulu agir au mieux pour toi n'est-ce pas?!» **

Harry fronça les sourcils. Cette fois, son cœur battait la chamade mais d'appréhension et non plus d'espoir de ne pas avoir un sort devant lui mais bel et bien son cher Sniffle.

**« Dumbledore me surveillait de trop près! **(Harry retint sa respiration sans vraiment s'en rendre compte) **L'histoire que je vais te raconter va te sembler complètement hallucinante. Tu vas même croire que Servillus a raison: je suis fou. **(Sirius posa son regard bleu dans celui de son filleul) **Je ne suis pas fou et Remus autant que Servillus pourront te le confirmer après que tu m'aies écouté attentivement. **(Sirius grogna en voyant le sourcil levé d'Harry) **Ouais, Servillus connait l'histoire et il pourra t'aider! Heureusement que c'est un sort sinon je crois que je me nettoierais la bouche au savon jusqu'à m'arracher la langue! Beurk! » **

Sirius fit mine de vomir ce qui provoqua l'hilarité chez Harry et fit redescendre la tension. Même s'il ne la sentait en réalité. Après tout, il n'était qu'une projection des mots et des pensés couchées par son lui vivant.

Foutu magie noire!

**« Harry! **(le jeune homme arrêta de rire et écouta attentivement son parrain sans poser de questions) **Maintenant que je ne suis plus là, tu es en danger. En grand danger. Je sais que depuis ton arrivée dans le monde magique, tu as confiance en Dumbledore… »**

**« Il refuse que je vienne te sauver! Il ne m'a rien dit l'année dernière! » **S'énerva Harry, protestant les paroles de son parrain.

**« Dis-moi que tu n'as plus confiance! » **

Harry ferma sa bouche et réfléchit. Depuis qu'il avait onze ans, Dumbledore était son mentor, son grand-père, son exemple, il l'avait aidé, pro… Non! Bien sur que non! Quand il s'était retrouvé devant Quirell et qu'il avait tenté de le dire au directeur, ce dernier ne l'avait pas cru. Et lors de sa deuxième année, ça avait été pareille. Fumseck l'avait aidé. Le Choixpeau l'avait aidé mais Dumbledore… Non! Quand Sirius était revenu et que son innocence avait été prouvé, Dumbledore avait étouffé son espoir de famille dans l'œuf en lui prétextant que personne ne croirait un enfant mais ces gens auraient pu le croire lui, le plus grand Sorcier du monde, le plus respecté. Et l'année dernière quand il voyait Voldemort dans ses pensés, Dumbledore l'avait confié à Rogue alors qu'il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'entendre et il n'avait rien fait pour arrêter le Bonbon Rose sous prétexte que le Ministère était derrière tout cela.

Mais Harry n'était pas d'accord. Partout où il allait au Ministère avec Arthur Weasley, Dumbledore était écouté, respecté et vu comme un très grand sorcier. Plus que le Ministre lui-même.

Il aurait pu.

La colère se fondit dans le cœur et le corps d'Harry aussi rapidement qu'un poison de mort.

Sirius posa une main légèrement transparente sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui sortit de ses pensés. Il remarqua, enfin, qu'il pleurait à nouveau. Cela l'agaça un peu plus.

**« Je n'ai plus confiance. Il n'a pas cherché à t'aider. Ni à m'aider. J'ai toujours tout fait tout seul! » **Assura le garçon d'une voix froide malgré ses tourments.

Sirius serra un peu son épaule avant de se reculer. Le sort était précaire et il ne fallait pas trop dépenser d'énergie magique placé en son centre.

**« Je ne vais pas te raconter à nouveau comment se sont fondés les Maraudeurs, tu connais l'histoire de long en large et en travers **(Harry opina de la tête) **Nous faisions des blagues à tout va, tu le sais aussi mais… Mais un jour, l'un de nous est tombé amoureux de la seule personne au monde dont il ne fallait pas tomber amoureux: celle que tu crois être ta mère, Lily Evans. Son véritable nom est Lily Arianne Morgane Dumbledore. » **

Un silence pesant tomba dans la pièce.

**« Si c'est une blague, elle est de mauvais goût Sirius! » **Déclara Harry les lèvres serrés en une moue colérique.

Sirius soupira, abattu.

**« Tu crois que j'utiliserais la magie noire, qui provoque une dépendance irrémédiable rien qu'avec un sort mineur, pour te faire une blague alors que je suis mort? Que Dumbledore te mènera tout droit à la mort et que je ne peux rien y faire? » **

Harry dû avouer que c'était illogique. Sirius aimait rigoler mais pas cruellement. Enfin.. Peut-être avec le professeur Rogue mais Harry devait avouer que l'homme le cherchait souvent.

Et puis, ça expliquait les soudaines fatigues et les tremblement que Harry avait vu chez son père avant le moment fatidique.

**« A l'école, personne ne l'a jamais su. C'est Servillus et Malfoy qui nous l'ont fait savoir. Rogue était tombé sous le charme de Lily, elle se servait de lui quand elle devait se venger de quelqu'un. Rogue était très doué pour contrer les protections de Poudlard. Il faut au moins lui laisser ce mérite-là! »**

Sirius soupira longuement.

**«Imagine le choc que Remus et avons eu quand nous l'avons découvert. Malheureusement il était déjà trop tard, Lily avait mis la main sur James Potter, le meilleur élève que nous n'ayons jamais vu et surtout le meilleur espion de Lord Voldemort. »**

Harry se leva d'un bond comme brûlé. Il secouait la tête nerveusement pour se convaincre d'un canular, d'une blague pourrie ou d'autre chose mais rien.

**« Sirius, ce n'est pas drôle! » **S'écria-t-il au bord de la crise de nerf.

**« Harry, laisse-moi finir et après, tu iras voir Severus, d'accord! » **

Severus? Harry tiqua à l'utilisation du prénom.

**« Qui êtes-vous? Vous n'êtes pas mon parrain! » **

**« Ca suffit Harry! » **Cria Sirius le rendant muet.

C'était la première fois qu'il haussait le ton pour parler à son filleul mais dès le départ, il avait su qu'il y serait obligé.

**« Si le Vieux Fou n'avait pas été autant derrière moi, je te l'aurais dit de mon vivant mais je n'avais pas le choix. S'il avait cru un instant que tu étais au courant, il t'aurait tué d'une façon ou d'une autre. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il t'a laissé dans tous ces dangers, démuni? » **

Harry baissa les yeux.

**« C'est un choc, je le sais. Il m'a fallu plus d'un an pour croire Rogue et Malfoy mais ils avaient raison. Lily se servait de James pour garder un visage de jeune femme de demi-sang moldu, bien sous tout rapport. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à avoir d'enfants. Nous ignorons pourquoi mais visiblement, c'était impossible pour elle. Et un beau jour, Dumbledore est arrivé avec un bébé dans les bras. Un beau petit garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris. Molly portait une petite fille. Vous vous ressembliez comme deux gouttes d'eau. Je ne te raconte pas l'horreur que nous avons vécue quand nous nous sommes rendus compte qu'il avait kidnapper des jumeaux. Le pire a été de découvrir de qui étaient ces enfants…. De Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy**. »

Harry ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau.

**« Attends! Deux secondes! Ce bébé… Non! »** Harry éclata d'un rire nerveux. **« Non! Bien sur que non! » **

Le visage fermé de son parrain l'arrêta de ses négations. Harry se mit à trembler comme une feuille.

**« Ma cousine était enceinte de jumeaux, Harry. Elle avait appelé les deux enfants : Alira Melia Morgana Black Malfoy et Harry Valérien Nathaniel Black Malfoy.**

**Deux adorables enfants avec des cheveux blonds soyeux, des yeux magnifiques : la petite avait des yeux couleur gris or et le garçon couleur gris argent. Ils ne voulaient jamais être séparés sinon ils se mettaient à hurler comme pas possible et détruisaient le manoir à coups de magie pure. » **Déclara Sirius d'un ton plus doux.

Il s'assit près de son filleul qui se recula subitement.

**« C'est impossible! Je ressemble à James Potter, tu n'as jamais cessé de me le répéter. Lors du combat au Ministère, tu m'as même appelé James! Je ne sais pas ce que tu es mais tu n'es pas Sirius! » **S'énerva Harry.

Le sort sous les traits de son parrain se pinça l'arrête du nez.

**« Tu te souviens quand nous sommes sortis de la Cabane Hurlante sous le Saule Cogneur? Je t'ai demandé une chose avant de sortir… Veux-tu habiter avec moi? Tu t'en souviens? »**

Harry secoua la tête négativement. Personne ne savait ce qu'ils s'étaient dit ce jour-là. Absolument personne.

**« Harry, je ne te dis pas ça pour me moquer de toi! Je te le répète, va trouver Rogue après et demande lui! Ou même Remus… Mais laisse-moi aller jusqu'au bout! Le sort m'a demandé beaucoup de magie et j'ignore si j'arriverai au bout. »**

Harry revint s'asseoir malgré ses doutes.

**« Dumbledore a vite appris leur existence et a vu là l'occasion rêver de posséder des enfants à la puissance extraordinaire. Fred et Georges étaient pareils, tu sais. Ils faisaient des choses qu'aucun bébé ne pouvait faire. Les jumeaux sorciers sont rares mais incroyablement puissants. C'est une aubaine dans une famille sorcière mais ça n'arrive, généralement, qu'aux familles de Sang-Pur! Je crois que Lily voulait tomber enceinte pour ça. Après tout, les Potter étaient une grande famille sorcière de Sang-Pure. Lily espérait sans doute des jumeaux. Dumbledore a réussi, comment je ne sais pas, à kidnapper les jumeaux Malfoy et les a amenés à Lily et James. **»

Sirius s'arrêta visiblement éprouvé par ses révélations. Repenser à tout cela, lui coûtait beaucoup.

**« James a fini par se rendre compte qu'il avait fait une bêtise et que sa femme n'était pas comme il pensait. Dumbledore ordonna à Rogue de préparer une potion de camouflage qui ferait rajeunir les enfants et qu'ils aient l'apparence de Lily et James. Mon meilleur ami tentait de se défaire du sort de mariage qu'ils avaient lancé lors de leur cérémonie d'union mais il ne trouvait rien. Remus et moi tentions de l'aider mais Narcissa me prenait beaucoup de temps. A la disparition de ses enfants, elle est tombée gravement malade, nous avons même cru qu'elle allait en mourir. »**

**« Je croyais que tu la détestais! **»

Sirius fit un pauvre sourire à son filleul.

**« Je devais faire croire à Dumbledore que j'étais de son côté, que j'avais retrouvé la raison et que je le croyais pour rester avec toi! Ca a toujours été primordial pour moi. Mais… je termine: Quelques mois plus tard, Voldemort est venu voir Lily et James. Son cher espion et bras droit ne répondait plus à ses appels. Ce que nous n'avions pas prévu c'est que Lily aurait donné une potion d'amour à James et qu'il serait sous son contrôle. A cause de ça, Voldemort tua James, élimina Lily et voulut reprendre les enfants mais Dumbledore intervint. Au lieu de rendre les enfants, il décida de les tuer mais le sort ricocha sur les jumeaux et toucha Voldemort. Excuse-moi l'expression mais c'était un manque de pot ce jour-là! **»

Sirius fut heureux de voir un sourire amusé se dessiner sur les lèvres de son protégé.

**« Dumbledore se croyait enfin à l'abri mais pour plus de sûreté, il chargea Molly d'envoyer Alira, ta sœur, dans une famille quelconque loin d'ici et te garda avec lui. Remus et moi t'avons cherché longtemps mais il refusait de nous dire où tu étais. »**

Il prit Harry par les épaules.

**« Je t'ai retrouvé chez les Dursley, j'ai vu ce qu'il faisait avec toi, bébé, mais avant que je ne puisse te reprendre, Dumbledore est arrivé et m'a accusé du meurtre de Lily et James. C'est comme ça que j'ai fini à Azkhaban. Je sais que c'est dur à avaler mais je te jure sur mon honneur et tout ce que j'ai de précieux qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une mauvaise blague, d'un canular ou d'un truc du même genre. Et si tu ne me crois pas, va trouver Remus ou Rogue et dis leur! Montre la lettre! Ils comprendront. Harry… N'abandonne pas la bataille. Ne te laisse pas faire. Tu as l'occasion rêver d'être enfin libre de tes choix, ne gâche pas cette chance. Je serai toujours de ton côté quel que soit ton choix mais j'espère simplement que tu auras enfin ouvert les yeux. Je sais que j'ai vraiment mal agi en te cachant cette vérité…. **»

**« Non, tu crois! » **S'étrangla-t-il.

Sirius posa une nouvelle fois sa main sur son épaule pour la lui serrer.

**« Je m'en excuse sincèrement! » **Souffla le sort sous les traits de son parrain. **« Mais je ne voyais pas trop comment t'annoncer cette nouvelle ou aller trouver ma cousine pour lui dire que son fils était le pire ennemi de son maître alors que son mari devait retourner auprès de lui pour protéger leur dernier fils. »**

Les larmes coulaient en abondance sur le visage du plus jeune. Il n'en croyait pas un mot. C'était impossible n'est-ce pas ?

**« Mais les Malfoy me détestent! » **Déclara-t-il après un moment de silence.

**« Ils détestent Harry Potter mais pas Harry Malfoy! Comme ils détestent Ali Weasley, la fille adoptive de Septimus Weasley et Cedrella Black, les parents d'Arthur. »**

Harry ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, sous le choc.

**« Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu chez les Weasley. »**

**« Bien entendu, il lui est interdit de quitter le manoir Weasley en Ecosse. Elle a suivi ses études avec des précepteurs et parfois, avec un membre de l'Ordre et encore… je ne crois pas que cette jeune fille ait connu le monde hors son land écossais. Ni même qu'elle sache qui est Harry Potter. Septimus et Cedrella sont un peu paranoïaque depuis que Molly leur a amené le bébé pour le protéger. Rogue lui-même a eu du mal à aller la voir alors que c'est son parrain! Ils vivent reclus de tout pour protéger leur précieux cadeau du ciel. Ce sont des gens formidables mais ma toute grand-tante adooore les enfants! » **Ironisa Sirius en se souvenant de la dame qui venait lors des fêtes de fin d'années avec des tas de cadeaux moldus pour lui qu'elle lui refilait en cachette avant de partir.

Il l'avait toujours adoré mais l'avait aussi toujours vu comme une folle cinglée suicidaire et paranoïaque, développant une dépendance aux enfants effrayantes. Tout ce qui était humain, petit et gazouillant la faisait littéralement fondre.

Harry passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il se leva mais Sirius le fit se rassoir à côté de lui.

**«**** Harry, ta vie va changer si tu le désires. Tu sais au fond de toi que tout cela n'est pas un mensonge cruel de ma part. Tu l'as toujours su! »**

Harry devait bien admettre que Sirius n'avait pas tord mais il ne pouvait pas encore l'avouer à haute voix.

C'était trop vif!

C'était trop, simplement!

**«**** Et tu ressembles à James qui t'adorait. C'est grâce à lui si vous êtes vivants, quand il s'est rendu compte que la harpie voulait se débarrasser de vous parce que vous ne l'aimiez pas, il a refusé. Il s'est occupé de vous comme un père. Il vous adorait, surtout toi qui riait tout le temps. Tu es Harry James Potter, fils de James Potter, mon meilleur ami même si tu es du sang de Malfoy Senior-coincé-du-cul! » **Grogna Sirius faisant rire, malgré lui, son filleul. **« Quand je te vois, je vois James te tenant contre lui avec un sourire que personne n'avait réussi à recréer sur ses lèvres depuis qu'il avait tout découvert. Je revois James se faisant frapper par Remus en te mettant sur un ballet pour bébé de cinq ans alors que tu n'avais qu'un an. Tu nous as apporté beaucoup Harry et ta sœur aussi… mais elle s'était plus avec Servillus et Remus. »**

Tout à coup, sa voix se fit légèrement aigue.

« **Je n'ai plus de magie pour alimenter le sort. Harry, crois-moi, je voulais te protéger mais maintenant… A toi de décider. Je sais que tu feras le bon choix même si c'est dur! » **

Sirius disparut. L'enveloppe tomba au sol en flottant dans les airs un petit instant. Harry resta assis sur son lit à regarder le bout de papier se poser délicatement sur la moquette noire trouée par endroit. Il ne ressentait plus rien qu'un grand vide. Ses pensés l'avaient fui. Ses sentiments aussi.

C'était très étrange.

Il n'avait pas envie de pleurer mais pas non plus de sauter de joie. Bouger lui semblait un effort surhumain. Il réussit juste à se coucher sur le dos et regarder le plafond tout aussi dépareillé que le sol. Il récapitula froidement les évènements:

Petit un, il était un Malfoy: c'était un problème en sachant que le fils Malfoy le haïssait - il n'était pas en reste, disons le- et que le père avait fini à Azkhaban quelques mois par sa bonne aide. C'était mal partie.

Petit deux, il avait une sœur jumelle adoptée - légalement ou pas, il n'en savait rien - par les grands-parents Weasley dont il avait vaguement entendu parler mais sans plus. A la limite, vu les explications de Sirius, ce point était jouable. Il aurait une sœur. Bon, il faudrait qu'ils apprennent à se connaître et peut-être qu'ils ne s'entendraient pas… ou peut-être que si! C'était à jouer!

Petit trois, Voldemort et Dumbledore. Point majeur avec celui des Malfoy… ses… ouais, parents… Donc les deux Plus-Grands-Sorciers-de-Tous-Les-Temps-Je-Suis-Un-Con-Et-Je-Le-Fais-Savoir. Dumbledore était un manipulateur - ouais, ça il aurait pu le dire avant - Voldemort était… Ben il en savait rien mais le sorcier voulait le tuer. Résultat: pas bon! Pas bon!

Harry sentit poindre une migraine atroce. Il était dans la merde dans deux points sur trois. Ou peut-être les trois.

Il se demande un instant s'il pouvait se lancer un Avada tout de suite pour faire des économies de temps. Non?

Il grogna en se relevant. Il sortit de la pièce et tomba sur Rogue qui plongea ses onyx dans les siens. Il le dévisagea sans gêne un long moment.

**«**** Comment va Alira? » **Finit-il par demander.

Il se mordit la langue en se rendant compte de sa question débile. Il vit Rogue devenir pâle comme un mort. Ca aurait pu le faire jubiler si le Maître des Potions ne l'avait pas empoigné par le bras pour le propulser dans la chambre de Sirius.

Retour case départ mais cette fois, le sorcier en face de lui n'était pas un sort de magie noire ou quoi que cela ait pu être.

**«**** Comment êtes-vous au courant, Po… » **Rogue s'arrêta dans sa phrase, pesant le pour et le contre avant de dire**: « Harry! » **

Harry sentit sa mâchoire se fracasser sur le sol. Il s'obligea à refermer la bouche et à fusiller du regard son professeur.

**«**** Sirius! » **

**«**** Saleté de clébard! » **Grogna Rogue, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de haine. **« Comment? » **

Harry lui montra l'enveloppe.

**«**** Magie noire! » **

Rogue poussa un long soupire.

**«**** Je vois. Que voulez-vous faire au juste? » **

Harry ne sut quoi répondre. En posant sa question, il n'avait pas réfléchi.

**«**** C'est vrai alors! » **

Rogue haussa un sourcil, dubitatif qui se transforma en moue moqueuse.

**«**** Douteriez-vous de votre clebs de parrain? » **

Harry croisa ses bras sur son torse, fermé. Rogue ne fit, pour une fois, aucun commentaire.

**«**** C'est vrai. Il vous a sans doute tout raconter alors je n'ajouterai rien mais… C'est la vérité, j'en suis sûr! Votre parrain était un chieur mais il savait où il devait être sérieux! » **

Harry hocha la tête légèrement. C'était tout à fait exact, Sirius adorait emmerder le monde mais il savait quand il ne fallait pas rire et sur quel sujet il ne fallait pas aller. Jamais il ne se serait permis de rire sur une blague mettant en scène son filleul et une famille de Mangemorts…ou pas!

Enfin de compte, Harry était bien ignorant de tout. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation. Enfin, si, bien sur. Ce n'était pas tout les jour qu'on lui annonçait qu'il était issus de la famille Malfoy et que tout ce en quoi il croyait était faux..

Presque faux!

Mais il avait atterri dans le monde sorcier ignorant, il avait été admis à Poudlard ignorant..Il allait s'en sortir.

« **Je ne sais pas quoi faire! » **

**«**** Voir votre sœur peut-être? Dans un premier temps. Les Weasley sont morts ce matin, trop vieux sans doute ou alors on les a empoisonnés, les Aurors enquêtent. Je dois la faire venir à Poudlard alors autant en profiter… »**

Harry était surpris du ton neutre que prenait Rogue mais il opina de la tête ne faisant pas confiance en sa voix pour parler.

C'était…

Son cœur battait la chamade d'appréhension et d'excitation. Un mélange qui lui donnait le tournis.

« **Suivez moi! » **

Harry suivit le Maître des Potions hors de la pièce, en silence. Il tremblait légèrement, les poings serrés mais tenait la distance avec son professeur. Ils transplantèrent hors du manoir Black.

**A suivre…**

**Oui! Oui! Ca c****'est du remaniement mais je préfère largement cette version ci! :D **

**Et vous? **


	2. Maître d'apprentissage

Merci beaucoup pour les lecteurs ayant laissés leurs commentaires! Je sais que le chapitre 1 s'est fait attendre mais comme j'ai dit auparavant, j'ai un emploi du temps chargé: roman à terminer d'écrire, le taf, les études, les vacances loin du pc (lol) et on en passe.

Comme tout le monde en résumé! XD

alors...

_Résumé_: Harry apprend qu'il est un Malfoy, qu'il a une jumelle ayant vécu chez les Weasley, que Dumbledore est différent de ses croyances et que Rogue est... spécial pour lui.

_Disclaimer: _Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling sauf la trame de l'histoire hallucinante que vous allez lire!

_Rating:_ M parce que... vous verrez!

**Chapitre 1 **

Harry sentit une sueur froide glisser dans son dos. De la base de son cou jusqu'aux creux de ses reins lui envoyant une série de chaire de poules désagréable. Il déglutit avec peine en suivant Rogue le long d'une allée remplie de plantes laissées à l'abandon. L'endroit ressemblait plus à une jungle qu'à un jardin. Ils se retrouvèrent, néanmoins, devant une immense porte en chêne après seulement quelques secondes. Rogue la poussa d'une main sûre. Harry le suivit et referma derrière lui. Son cœur martelait sa poitrine avec une telle force qu'il doutait que Rogue ne l'entende pas. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, était vraiment étrange: il semblait calme, posé et détaché. Ses pensés furent coupées quand son regard se posa sur le hall d'entrée aussi grand que celui de Poudlard. Sept à huit portes se situaient au rez-de-chaussée. Il n'osait imaginer le nombre au premier palier. Des bruits de pas précipités les firent se tourner vers l'une d'entre elles. Une jeune femme échevelée ouvrit la porte à la volée puis la referma sur quelque chose qui percuta le bois dans un bruit sourd.

**« Les Cognards sont vraiment un fléau. » **Haleta-t-elle.

Rogue grogna en poussant la jeune femme. La porte trembla un moment avant d'exploser en morceaux. Un sort fusa de la baguette de Rogue et élimina le Cognard fou.

Harry détailla la jeune fille assise sur les marches de l'immense escalier. Ses cheveux roux tombaient en mèches éparses de son chignon lâche et ses yeux verts le fixaient avec suspicion. Elle ressemblait presque à Ginny Weasley voir même à Lily Potter ou Dumbledore ou.. qui qu'elle soit en fait.

« **Alira, voici Harry. Harry, voici Alira. » ** Soupira Rogue de mauvaise composition. « **Je reviens dans une heure! » **

Avant qu'un des deux enfants n'aient pu protester, Rogue s'éclipsa. Alira leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant fortement. C'était toujours pareil avec Severus: quand une situation le dérangeait, il prenait la fuite.

Harry s'approcha, le rouge aux joues et tendit sa main à la jeune femme.

« **Salut! »**

Elle fit une moue dubitative mais finit par la lui serrer .

« M**aintenant que le salon est sûr, tu veux un thé ou un autre truc? » **

**« Du Whisky Pur Feu?? » **

Alira ricana, amusée.

**« Dure journée? » **

**« Pleine de rebondissement! » **

**« Tu m'étonnes! » **

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon. Un coup de baguette de la jeune femme et la porte se reconstruit derrière eux. Harry trouva la décoration du salon très moyenâgeux mais préféra garder ses impressions pour lui-même. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas la jeune femme et elle avait, visiblement, toujours vécu en ces murs un brun glauque, selon lui.

« **La déco n'est pas au goût du jour mais tu connais les vieux sorciers: famille! Famille! Famille! » **Déclara-t-elle le prenant par surprise.

**« Vous n'en faites pas partie d'ailleurs! Traite à votre sang! Dégagez! » **Hurla une voix aiguë.

Alira secoua la tête négativement en agitant sa baguette jetant un sort de silence sur un des portraits longeant le mur du fond.

« **Chacun a sa brebis galeuse. » **Grogna-t-elle en servant deux verres de Whisky Pur Feu.

Elle donna le sien à Harry qui le vida d'une traite. Tout comme elle.

Un silence gêné tomba entre eux.

**« Tu... Tu connais le truc alors! » **

**« Malfoy? » **

Harry hocha la tête. Alira s'assit... ou plutôt, s'avachit sur un des divans miteux vert bouteille et acquiesça.

« **C'est assez surréaliste mais d'un côté, ça expliquerait la parano des vieux! » **Grimaça-t-elle. **« Maintenant le truc c'est que c'est bien beau de nous l'avoir dit mais... On fait quoi au juste? Je me vois mal arriver devant les Malfoy et faire: Je suis votre fille perdue depuis dix sept ans... Et j'imagine leurs têtes devant le Survivant! »**

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux un moment dans un silence dubitatif puis explosèrent de rire en imaginant la scène. Ils se feraient tuer sans avoir eu le temps de finir leur phrase.

« **A méditer! » ** Renchérit Harry quelque peu surpris de la bonne entente qu'il y avait entre eux.

C'était même plus qu'une bonne entente: il y avait une sorte de lien invisible qui provoquait chez lui comme des flashs de pensés. Il savait exactement ce qu'elle allait dire ou pourrait dire.

**« Qui t'a dit la vérité au fait? » **demanda-t-il curieux.

**« Une lettre avec un certain Sirius Black, ton parrain à ce qu'il a dit. Ensuite, j'ai juste eu à harcelé Sev de venir ici... »**

Harry haussa un sourcil, sceptique. Même sous la torture si Rogue décidait de ne pas faire quelque chose, Harry était certain qu'il ne le ferait pas.

**« Ouais! Bon! D'accord! En fait, les Vieux sont morts hier matin alors il est venu au Manoir. Mais je l'avais tellement harcelé que cet abrutit a même pensé que je les avais tués exprès. » **Bougonna-t-elle le faisant pouffer de rire et s'attirant un raclement de gorge lugubre.

Les deux jeunes gens se figèrent. Harry regarda par dessus l'épaule gauche d'Alira pour voir Severus Rogue, un sourire cynique relevant un coin de sa bouche, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

**« Septimus n'était pourtant pas connu pour son manque d'éducation. Des punitions se sont perdues. Quelques heures ce soir dans mes appartements seraient les bienvenus... je me trompe Miss Weasley? » **

Alira grimaça en répondant:

« **Non, Monsieur! » **

Harry regarda sa... sa sœur avec surprise. C'était étrange de se dire que cette jeune femme ressemblant à une Weasley puisse lui ressembler et être sa jumelle. Mais dans le fond, cette connexion qu'il sentait s'établir au fil des minutes voir des secondes lui donnait l'assurance que toute cette histoire hallucinante était vrai.

**« Nous rentrons. » **

Alira se leva avec Harry et se dirigèrent vers Rogue, statique dans l'entre-porte.

**« Sev, j'ai vraiment le droit de venir au Q.G. De l'Ordre? »**

**« Dumbledore te l'accorde vu que tu es de la famille Weasley! » **Soupira Rogue visiblement mécontent.

Alira pinça ses lèvres en proie aux doutes mais elle se tut. Harry perçut une vague d'appréhension suivit d'abnégation. A fortiori, Alira faisait entièrement confiance en Rogue. Le jeune homme regarda avec attention le maître de potions. Non! C'était Severus Rogue, professeur honni et injuste qui ne lui avait jamais fait de cadeau.

Comme si elle avait suivi le cheminement de pensé de son frère, Alira sourit paisiblement.

« **Sev n'est pas ce que l'on peut dire un parrain partial et sympathique qui t'emmènera dans les contrées les plus éloignées te faire admirer Bambi mais il est pas mal. Tu verras! » **Lui souffla-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

**« Au lieu de dire des âneries Alira, prenez mes mains. » **

Chacun prit une des longues mains du sorcier et se laissa transplaner. Aussitôt à destination, Rogue les bouscula comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Alira pouffa de rire en suivant son frère qui était, aussi, vaguement amusé. Ils entrèrent dans la maison en silence. Un silence quasi religieux qui fit froid dans le dos de la jeune fille. Elle qui trouvait le Manoir Weasley glauque, cet endroit était cent fois pire. Il semblait flotter au-dessus de leurs têtes une aura sombre, menaçante et déprimante. Et avec Rogue, devant eux, qui envoyait des volutes d'ondes négatives et agressives, ce n'était pas pour améliorer l'atmosphère.

« **Harry! **» S'exclamèrent deux jeunes gens, un roux aux yeux bleus pétillant et une brunette aux yeux chaleureux.

Alira resta en retrait savourant les sensations diverses que son frère échappait au travers de leur lien fébrile. C'était nouveau mais tellement grisant de se sentir lié à quelqu'un d'autre. De ne plus se sentir seul au milieu de tous ces gens incompréhensifs de votre douleur. Comme s'il avait perçut ses pensés, Harry se tourna vers sa sœur et lui renvoya un regard surpris. Elle sourit légèrement. Ils étaient tous les deux aussi dubitatifs.

«** Ali! »** S'écrièrent deux roux plus âgés que le premier.

**« Salut, les jums! » **Leur sourit-elle en les accueillant chaleureusement.

« **Oh! Tu es Alira, notre cousine. **» Remarqua Ron, en retrait.

Alira lui sourit avant de rejoindre les jumeaux pour monter à l'étage déposer ses affaires.

«** Alira, les cours reprennent dans une heure**. » Trancha la voix froide de Rogue en bas des escaliers.

« **D'accord! **»

Les jumeaux grommelèrent des remarques bien senties envers leur ancien professeur mais n'empêchèrent pas la jeune femme de descendre rejoindre son tuteur après avoir rangé ses affaires et discuter avec eux. Depuis tous petits, les jumeaux avaient pris l'habitude de côtoyer la jeune femme. Même s'ils soupçonnaient qu'un lourd secret l'entourait. Il suffisait de voir les regards de leur mère quand elle pensait que personne ne la voyait. Les jumeaux revinrent dans le salon pour trouver Hermione et Ron en pleine bataille de mots et de stupidités. Harry était assis dans un fauteuil, le regard perdu dans le paysage dehors. Ils se regardèrent et n'eurent besoin d'aucun mot. Ils disparurent pour réapparaitre près du jeune homme qui sursauta.

**« Ça va Harry? » **

**« Tu sais... »**

**« Tu peux nous parler. On sait... »**

**« Écouter! » **

Harry sourit aux jumeaux prêt à décliner leur offre quand Severus Rogue entra dans le salon, apportant un silence pesant. Même les mouches s'étaient tues. Il darda son regard noir sur Harry qui déglutit.

« **Monsieur Potter, les cours vous concernent aussi à partir d'aujourd'hui. Alors veuillez laisser vos amusements avec vos... amis... et veuillez nous honorer de votre présence dans mes appartements. » **Grinça Rogue. « **Maintenant! »**

Harry frissonna en obéissant. Quelque chose dans le ton de son professeur de potions le força à se taire et à le suivre. Logiquement, Harry s'était attendu à des appartements froids et austères mais ce fut tout le contraire. Il écarquilla les yeux en entrant dans un salon aux couleurs chaudes. Le tapis de sol était rouge bordeaux – il devait halluciner mais en se pinçant, il ne revint pas dans la réalité – couvert d'autres petits tapis: un brun devant la table basse brune presque noire, et un couleur sable devant la cheminée qui crépitait. Cette dernière était d'une couleur claire comme les murs l'entourant contrastant avec celui du fond d'un brun foncé brillant comme les tentures menant à un petit balcon sans doute caché magiquement. Alira lui fit un petit signe de la main assise dans un fauteuil rouge comme la carpette tandis que Rogue prenait place sur le divan brun couvert de tissus brun chaud. Il prit un bouquin de sortilèges sur la table basse et le tendit à Harry qui le saisit machinalement, ne revenant pas de l'atmosphère chaleureuse de l'endroit. Harry s'assit sur un fauteuil long couleur clair sur lequel reposait des coussins rouges et bruns.

**« Bien! Je crois que quelques petites mises au point seraient utiles avant de commencer quoi que ce soit! » **Décréta leur professeur en s'asseyant correctement sur le divan.

Il scruta Harry, un long moment, avant de reprendre la parole.

**« Personne n'est au courant que vous êtes frères et sœurs. Je crois que vous l'avez compris mais je préfère vous le répéter parce que nous ne savons jamais... » **son regard noir se posa quelques secondes sur Harry, mal à l'aise. **« Il va s'en dire qu'il ne vaut mieux pas l'ébruiter pour le moment. Nous aviserons au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. Alira entrera à Poudlard cette année étant donné que je suis son parrain donc tuteur légale. Dumbledore l'a autorisé. »**

**« Vieux fou! » **Bougonna Alira s'attirant l'attention de Rogue qui la fixa sans émotion apparente.

« **Alira, n'aggrave pas ta punition, je te prie. » **

La jeune fille se pinça les lèvres en baissant le regard sur ses mains entrelacées. Harry fronça les sourcils, toujours surpris par la soumission de sa sœur face à Rogue.

**« Harry, cela n'est pas officiel mais je suis, à partir d'aujourd'hui, votre tuteur non déclaré. Lucius m'avait demandé, le jour de votre naissance, d'assurer votre éducation et je compte bien tenir cette mission jusqu'à son terme. » **Il resta silencieux quelques secondes permettant au jeune homme d'assimiler l'information. « **Même si, par le passé, cela ne s'est pas déroulé en de bons termes, 'ose espérer que cette fois-ci sera meilleure. Je m'y attèlerai avec ou sans votre bonne volonté. Suis-je claire? Et si cela ne l'est pas, je ne vous conseille pas d'aller vous plaindre au directeur, il est parfaitement d'accord pour que j'assure votre éducation magique déplorable selon MES méthodes.»**

Harry sentit la terre s'ouvrir à ses pieds et l'engloutir. Comment Dumbledore avait-il osé faire ça? Il savait pourtant que le jeune homme et le professeur de potions ne se portaient pas dans leurs cœurs. C'était même explosif. Et il avait pris cette décision sans même le consulter. Son regard se perdit sur la moquette rouge mais il fut sortit de ses pensés déprimantes par Rogue dont la voix claqua dans la pièce.

« **Cela est-il clair? » **

Harry fixa le sorcier, perdu.

« **Non! »**

Rogue haussa un sourcil, surpris.

« **Non? » **

**« Non! Comment... Vous ne m'aimez pas! Vous me détestez même. Comment Dumbledore peut-il faire ça? Je ne le savais pas.. Je veux dire... »**

Voyant que le jeune homme se mettait à faire une crise de stresse et d'angoisse, Rogue s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un verre d'eau glaciale. Harry le saisit et le but lentement, reprenant possession de son corps.

**« Cette situation vous dépasse et je le comprends aisément mais il n'est pas encore l'heure des questions, Harry. Vous n'êtes pas un Potter mais un Malfoy, il est temps de l'assimiler et de l'accepter avec les mauvais côtés. » **

**« Non! Je ne peux pas! » **S'écria le jeune homme en se levant d'un bond, mû par un sentiment de détresse absolu.

Alira sentait toutes les émotions de Harry crépiter en elle et la déstabiliser. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour rassurer son frère et le calmer par la même occasion. Elle, elle avait toujours vécu avec cette idée en tête. Ses parents adoptifs ne lui avaient rien caché sur la façon dont elle était arrivée chez eux. Bien sûr, ils avaient omis son nom de famille et celle de ses kidnappeurs mais elle s'était préparé à tous les cas de figure.... Oui! Même être la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Idée complètement à la ramasse.

**« Cela ne change rien au fait que je suis déclaré votre tuteur par Dumbledore et que je n'admettrai pas l'irrespect. »** Gronda Rogue d'une voix sans appel.

**« Je refuse... Vous n'êtes qu'un abrutit, un bâtard qui prenez plaisir à faire du mal.... Ne vous approchez pas de moi.... » **Hurlait Harry en reculant.

Severus sortit sa baguette faisant sursauter Alira qui sauta de son fauteuil pour prendre son frère dans ses bras, dans l'espoir de le protéger de son parrain mais ce dernier plaça juste un sort anti-intrusion sur la porte de l'appartement. Il saisit sa filleule par le bras et l'envoya valser par terre sans ménagement.

**« Parrain, arrête, il est sous le choc! Arrête! » **Hurla-t-elle en se relevant mais le sorcier avait déjà empoigné le plus jeune et le trainait dans la salle de bain.

Harry s'époumonait mais Rogue avait une poigne de fer. Il se cogna la tête contre du carrelage blanc laiteux avant de sentir de l'eau glaciale lui tomber dessus en gros jet. Quelqu'un le souleva par le col de sa chemise trempée. Derrière ses yeux brouillés de larmes, il aperçut le regard sombre de Severus Rogue qui ouvrit la bouche pour l'engueuler mais qui la referma en le voyant si désœuvré. Le professeur de potions soupira en arrêtant l'eau et le serrant contre lui faisant peu cas de ses vêtements s'imbibant doucement.

« **Calme toi Harry! » O**rdonna-t-il en posant sa main dans le dos du plus jeune qui sanglotait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Harry se cramponnait à Rogue en s'excusant inlassablement. Rogue le laissa faire quelques minutes avant de se séparer de quelques centimètres pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

**« Je ne t'ai jamais voulu de mal. Il est vrai que mon comportement n'a pas été des plus... amical dirons-nous... Cependant j'étais toujours derrière toi pour te venir en aide. Aujourd'hui encore, c'est ce que je vais faire. Mais avant de continuer cette conversation, change toi! Tu risquerais de tomber malade. Alira, aide-le! »**

**« Oui, parrain. » **Souffla-t-elle, tremblante d'émotions.

Severus passa à côté de sa filleul en lui effleurant l'épaule de sa main. La jeune femme lui sourit légèrement crispée malgré tout. Elle ferma la porte et conjura des habilles secs pour son frère alors que celui-ci enlevait les vêtements collants de sur lui en reniflant.

**« Harry... »**L'appela-t-elle. « **Parrain a raison, tu sais, il ne veut pas notre malheur, il veut juste nous préparer à dehors. »**

Harry rabaissa la tête, sans répondre, faisant légèrement soupirer sa sœur inquiète. Elle l'aida à enlever son jean mouillé et collant à sa peau avant de se retourner pour qu'il se change.

**« Je suis désolé. » **Chuchota-t-il doucement. « **Je ne voulais pas dire du mal de ton parrain mais lui et moi... »**

Alira se tourna vers son frère en souriant paisiblement.

« **J'ai cru comprendre, ne t'en fais pas. Mais tu sais... Sev est un vrai bâtard par moment. Je te l'accorde mais c'est à cause de sa vie. Tu devrais apprendre à la connaitre avant de le juger. Comme il devra le faire avec toi mais je pense qu'il est prêt pour ça. Et toi? » **

Harry fixa sa sœur, indécis mais finit par répondre:

« **Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un s'approche de moi. Je ne veux plus personne près de moi. Toi non plus. » **Sanglota-t-il à nouveau se laissant couler le long du mur de la salle de bain.

Étrangement, Alira était certaine que son parrain écoutait derrière la porte mais elle préféra ne pas le dire pour ne pas braquer son jumeau.

**« Harry, tu ne peux pas protéger les gens contre leur gré. S'ils décident de t'aider, tu ne peux rien y faire. Ils trouveront un moyen de te rejoindre. Si j'étais en danger et si je te demandais de ne pas venir, ne le ferais-tu pas? » **

Le jeune homme sécha ses larmes d'un revers de la main en songeant aux paroles de sa sœur. Il se souvint de sa deuxième année quand Ginny avait été en danger, il avait foncé dans la chambre et les ennuis tête baissé pour la tirer de là.

« **Si! Bien sûr que si! »**

**« La seule chose que vous puissiez faire pour éviter que quelqu'un d'autre ne meurt, c'est vous préparer. Et même dans ce cas-là, ça n'exclura pas les pertes humaines. » **Les surprit Rogue en ouvrant la porte. **« Retournons dans le salon, voulez-vous! »**

Les jeunes sorciers obéirent et retournèrent à leur place. Harry gardait la tête baissée, honteux de son esclandre soudain.

**« Harry ne doit pas être au courant donc voici la première leçon officielle. » **Déclara Severus faisant les cents pas entre le divan et la table basse. ** « Dans le monde sorcier, quand les parents sont incompétents ou absents, est désigné ce que l'on appelle un Tuteur ou un Maître d'apprentissage. Cette personne, assignée par les parents ou les personnes légalement affiliées à la personne mineur, se doit d'apprendre les rudiments de la vie sorcière et magique à l'enfant qu'il lui est donné de prendre en charge. Selon l'usage, l'enfant doit appeler son tuteur: Maître mais cela m'est insupportable. J'ai donc convenu que pour vous, cela sera Monsieur en temps de cours et Severus en dehors. Que cela soit à Poudlard ou ailleurs. Je veux que les gens autour de nous sachent qui vous êtes pour moi et qui je suis pour vous. »**

Harry pinça ses lèvres avec force, prêt à refuser cette règle mais le regard de Rogue l'en dissuada.

« **Harry, cette règle est essentielle dans votre apprentissage à tous deux. En respectant le règlement sorcier tu empêches le Ministère de désigner un Maître d'apprentissage de son choix. Et non, ne te fais pas d'illusions, il est impossible de changer de Maître d'apprentissage une fois qu'il est désigné sauf si le Ministre de l'éducation et Fudge en convienne. Ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver. Tes parents ont prêté serment avec moi, magiquement. Dumbledore aussi. C'est irrévocable. Et si tu fais tout de même la demande, ils découvriront qui tu es vraiment et... ce n'est pas une bonne idée dans l'immédiat, crois-moi! »**

**« Pourquoi Dumbledore a-t-il fait ça? Je suis désolé mais je ne comprends pas. » **S'étrangla le jeune homme.

**« Pour s'assurer que tu restes près de lui. » **Consentit à répondre le professeur de potions oubliant le manque de respect du plus jeune.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais son cerveau lui intima le silence. Il savait, d'instinct, que l'homme devant lui ne mentait pas et que c'était logique. Et de toute manière, inéchangeable.

**« Je n'ai pas de méthodes, pour ainsi dire... douces... ça ne t'étonne pas n'est-ce pas?! Dumbledore connait mon éducation forte et implacable, il espère, sans aucun doute, que tu viennes pleurer ton malheur près de lui et te garder ainsi en possession de ta douleur aveuglante. » **

Harry regarda ses mains alors que Rogue reprenait son explication qui était très logique.

« J**e veux absolument... Impérativement... que vous appreniez tout ce que je vous enseignerai très au sérieux. Un manquement à votre apprentissage sera fortement puni. » **

Harry releva sa tête, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

« **Oui, Harry, puni et pas doucereusement. Une leçon non apprise sera enseignée le jour-même de manière drastique. Il vaut mieux pour vous que ça n'arrive pas. »**

Severus s'assit sur le divan, un peu plus calme. Harry, lui, digérait toutes les informations au compte goutte. Il n'y arriverait pas, c'était certain. Même si Rogue affirmait ne plus être partial, il ne le croyait pas et de toute façon, il se connaissait, il explosait pour un rien.

**« Je vous énumère les moments où vous devrez m'appelez Monsieur ou Severus, impérativement: quand vous voudrez poser une question, quand vous voudrez prendre part à une conversation dans laquelle je suis, quand vous voudrez quitter une pièce où je me trouve avec vous. Il est hors de questions que vous vous serviez à table ou tout endroit autre, avant moi. J'admettrai, que parfois, tu « oublies » de m'appeler Monsieur ou Severus pour Professeur mais que cela ne devienne pas une habitude. Je te laisserai un temps d'adaptation mais tu connais, certainement, mon manque de patience, donc applique toi assez vite, Harry. »**

**« Je... »**

Le regard noir de Rogue le coupa dans son élan. Il se pinça les lèvres.

**« Monsieur? »** Appela-t-il.

Mais Severus se leva et alla se servir un verre de whisky sans le regarder, le faisant mijoter. Harry sentit la colère se saisir de ses nerfs. Il inspira sans rien dire.

« **Tu devrais mieux cacher tes sentiments, Harry. » ** Déclara Rogue en s'asseyant à nouveau. « **Pose ta question! Je t'écoute! »**

**« Pourquoi toutes ces règles? C'est... enfin... c'est vraiment drastique. On dirait... un esclave et un maître! » ** Fit-il remarquer sans se départir de son courage gryffondoresque.

Rogue but un coup de sa boisson avant de répondre, cherchant ses mots soigneusement.

**« C'est un peu ça, en effet. Au tout début du monde magique, les Sorciers enseignaient leurs savoirs aux Demi-sang de cette façon. Ces règles, barbares j'en conviens, sont restés dans notre société. Mais elles sont contournées grâce aux écoles. Seules les familles de Sang-Pur opèrent encore de cette façon mais le Maître d'apprentissage n'a plus droit de vie ou de mort sur l'élève. Ce qui était le cas, avant. » **

Harry s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, assimilant la réponse. Bon! Rogue n'aurait pas droit de mort ou de vie sur lui. C'était déjà ça. Mais il aurait droit de tout autre chose, à ce qu'il avait compris.

De tout autre chose....

**« Monsieur? » **

**« Oui? » **

**« Quand vous dites que nous serons punis, vous parlez de punitions... physiques? » **S'enquit-il, le cœur dans la gorge.

Un silence gêné du côté de sa sœur prit place tandis que Rogue devint un peu plus froid.

**« Cela va s'en dire, Harry mais seulement si je juge cela nécessaire.» **

Harry sentit son corps trembler avec force. Il se leva faisant peu cas du visage hébété de Rogue et sortit de la pièce en courant pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Il se replia sur lui-même dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce.

« **Sirius! Sirius! » ** Se mit-il à appeler en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

Ce fut dans cette position qu'Alira trouva son frère. Elle s'approcha et passa son bras autour de ses épaules lui envoyant sa chaleur et ses sentiments nouveaux mais déjà très fortement encrés en elle. Rogue regarda les enfants du pas de la porte. Il soupira, ferma la porte puis descendit parler avec la mère Weasley et le directeur de Poudlard qu'il aurait tant aimé pouvoir étrangler de ses propres mains.

**A suivre....**

La question existentielle du jour: l'auteur vit-elle dans un hôpital psychiatrique de haute surveillance? xD


	3. Sentiments et Grandpère?

Merci pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont fait très plaisir.

Pour répondre à **Morgana Serpentard:** j'avoue... je ne sais pas! Lol! Peut-être m'as-tu ajouté en auteur favoris ou alerte.. aucune idée oO... C'est étrange!

**Nupsy: **merci! Merci! Tu avais deviné. Je suis dans un hosto psy mais pas sous haute surveillance...

**Wolfeuse: **j'avoue que j'ai relu plusieurs fois mais je n'ai pas compris ta phrase: « Harry a l'air d'etre un peu physcologiquement ? Non ? » Si tu veux dire qu'il est perturbé... ben! Il a perdu son parrain, sa seule famille.. donc ouais, il est perturbé... xD..

Vous m'avez fait remarqué que Sev ne prenait pas de gants avec Harry. Ben.. On parle de Rogue, le professeur honnis des petits mouflets de 11 à 17 ans, du bâtard graisseux chauve-souris dans une autre vie... quoi? Ha vui! Je dénigre l'un de mes persos préférés. Même si je vois des cochons volés et des lapins de Pâques avant l'heure, ce n'est pas le cas de Roguinou qui reste... l'infâme professeur que nous avons appris à aimer. Amen!

Pour les couples... ben déjà un HM/LV, ha! Ça change pas! Un AM/FG... et taaant d'autres!

Quoi? Ouais, c'est un jeux de devinette et non, vous ne pouvez pas jouer aux fléchettes avec l'auteur pour cible! Mais ce sont de vrais couples, je précise!

**Petite note: Harry fête ses 16 ans. Cette fic se passe après Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix alors qu'il est 5ème année et qu'il a 15 ans. Vous suivez? **

**Chapitre 2**

Harry s'étira difficilement, courbaturé de partout. Il ouvrit, brusquement, les yeux en sentant une chaleur inhabituel sur son côté gauche. Il trouva sa sœur, avachie sur lui, endormie. Il la secoua légèrement. Elle papillonna des yeux, de la même couleur que les siens, un temps avant de les poser sur lui et de se réveiller complètement.

« **Harry, ça va ? Je me suis inquiétée pour toi... Tu es resté prostré jusque très tard dans la nuit. »**

**« Ça va. » **Soupira-t-il en tentant de sourire. **« Je suis désolé. Je... »**

**« C'est pas grave! Je comprends que ce soit dur pour toi mais tu sais... Severus n'est pas méchant et c'est un bon professeur. Je crois... »**

Harry la coupa en souriant plus tristement.

« **Je vais aller m'excuser! » **

Alira hocha la tête positivement en le laissant partir. Elle soupira en remettant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Elle se leva et se rendit dans sa chambre pour se changer.

Harry regarda la porte des appartements de Severus Rogue avec appréhension. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Rogue avait eu droit aux appartements des parents de Sirius dès que l'Ordre avait pris possession des lieux. Sirius ne lui avait jamais expliqué sa décision de placer son ennemi là mais Harry se doutait, à présent, que ça avait été, sans doute, un cadeau de trêve entre eux. Peut-être. Avec tout ce qui lui tombait dessus ces derniers temps, le jeune homme ne serait pas surpris de ce fait.

Il finit par toquer à la porte, trois fois. Fermement mais doucement. La porte finit par s'ouvrir sur le maître des lieux. Harry déglutit en baissant la tête.

**« Bonjour Monsieur. » **Salua-t-il d'une voix basse.

« **Bonjour Harry! »** Lui répondit Severus en lui laissant le passage pour pouvoir entrer.

Harry était toujours aussi surpris par l'attrait de la pièce mais il préféra admirer ses chaussures plutôt que de regarder Rogue ou le mobilier.

Il s'assit sur le divan de la veille mais Rogue intervint.

**« Si je ne te le permets pas, tu ne t'assis pas, Harry! »**

Le jeune homme se releva comme brûlé. Ses joues prirent une teinte rouge effrayante.

**« Pardon! Je.... »** Il releva enfin la tête pour regarder droit dans les yeux le professeur. « **Monsieur? »**

**« Parle librement Harry! Je ne t'arrêterai pas... »**

L'homme s'assit sur le divan, finissant, visiblement, son petit-déjeuner: un café noir, un croissant et une pomme.

**« Je suis désolé Monsieur de mon attitude d'hier. Je... je ne peux pas accepter ça. » **Trembla-t-il d'émotions. « **Vous me détestez, Professeur. Et je n'ai jamais eu de famille. Alira est restée tout la nuit avec moi et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Vous semblez vouloir nous apprendre la magie et le monde sorcier mais je ne veux pas de cela... Si j'apprends... »**

Harry ne put plus retenir ses jambes. Il tomba sur le fauteuil, assis.

« **Si j'apprends... Si je sais ce que le monde m'offre, comment je pourrai le battre? Comment pourrais-je mourir avec lui? »**

Rogue dévisagea le jeune sorcier, à peine majeur, pleurer en face de son professeur honni depuis cinq ans à présent. Harry lui pensa, qu'il n'était plus à ça près à présent.

**« Arrête cela immédiatement Harry. Personne ne te demande de mourir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et je ferai tout pour pouvoir éviter ce cas de figure. Mon enseignement est austère, dur et sans aucun doute, parfois injuste mais il est fait pour que tu puisses, non pas survivre mais vivre. Ta sœur te le certifiera sans doute possible. » **Trancha la voix de Rogue.

Harry essuya ses joues inondées de larmes et fixa le sorcier sûr de lui.

**« Malgré ce que Dumbledore désire, tu apprendras la magie noire. Tu apprendras le monde sorcier dans sa réalité. Tu perfectionneras tes sorts basiques et tu auras les connaissances pour ne plus te lancer dans des manœuvres suicidaires. Tes parents seront fiers de toi, Harry et n'auront de choix de te reconnaître comme un sorcier accompli. Et cela vaudra pour ta sœur aussi. La famille Malfoy recèle des secrets dont tu n'as pas conscience Harry. Mais tu les apprendras rapidement, je te le promets. »**

**« Monsieur, on n'échappe pas à son Destin. La prophétie... »**

**« Harry, une prophétie se traduit de bien des manières. On peut y lire ce que l'on veut. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait le choix et l'a porté sur toi au lieux de ton camarade, Monsieur Londubat. C'est le Destin mais nous pouvons en changer des parcelles qui t'aideront à vivre dignement et non pas à attendre l'heure. C'est ce que je te reproche Harry. Depuis le début... »**

Rogue se leva et fit disparaitre son petit-déjeuner terminer. Il avait à peine toucher au croissant et pas du tout à la pomme.

**« Tu es arrivé dans le monde sorcier sans apriori mais tu n'as pas cherché à le connaître vraiment. Tu ignores ce qu'est un Maître d'apprentissage alors que n'importe quel enfant sorcier apprend cette information très tôt en lisant l'histoire de Poudlard. Même ton amie Granger doit savoir ce que c'est. Tu n'as pas voulu savoir. Tu t'es contenté des portes ouvertes par Dumbledore. Cette attitude passive est intolérable dans une guerre. Tu es sur un échiquier, Harry, et tu en es la Reine mais tu ne bouges pas en connaissance de cause. Tu attends sous ordre du Roi qui se contente de regarder de loin les manœuvres de l'ennemi attendant que tu tombes pour gagner tes efforts. »**

Harry devait avouer que les paroles étaient durs mais somme toute... d'une réalité criante de vérité brute.

**« Je refuse que tu continues à être passif de ta vie alors que des gens te protègent. Tu te dois de leur rendre justice en combattant cette prophétie inepte et tous ceux voulant te commander. Le sacrifice de tes proches ne peut être vain, Harry. Ou cela ne signifiera qu'une chose: tu ne les as pas aimés autant qu'eux t'ont aimé.» **

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche puis la referma lentement. Que dire? C'était un discours incroyable mais sincère. Il le sentait au fond de lui. Rogue pensait et avait pesé chacun de ses mots.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux avant que le plus âgé ne reprenne la parole.

**« J'espère avoir été assez clair sur notre prochaine relation et sur ce que j'attends de toi. Je ne parlerai plus jamais de tout cela. Cette fois-ci sera suffisante. Va déjeuner avec ta sœur. Les cours ne débutent qu'à seize heures de l'après-midi, Alira t'expliquera le fonctionnement de vos études. » **

Harry se leva, plongé dans ses pensés, mais fut arrêter par le sorcier alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte.

**« Harry! Quand tu quittes une pièce, j'attends de la politesse. Un au revoir Monsieur sera nécessaire. Comme un salut quand je me présenterai à toi. » **

Harry plongea ses yeux verts brillants dans les onyx profondes de Severus Rogue. Pour la première fois en cinq ans, Harry comprenait un peu mieux cet homme austère et difficile.

**« Au revoir... Severus. » **Souffla-t-il, les joues rouges en refermant la porte, laissant un sorcier proche de la crise cardiaque.

Harry se tourna pour tomber sur sa sœur, dubitative.

**« Tu as déjà déjeuner? »**Demanda-t-il, ignorant le regard de sa jumelle.

**« J'allais y aller mais je venais voir... enfin... »** Bégaya-t-elle avant de soupirer lourdement.

Visiblement, la relation entre son frère et son parrain était plus complexe qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Mais tant qu'ils ne s'entretuaient pas, elle pourrait, sans doute, fermer les yeux sur tout cela.

Harry descendit dans la cuisine avec la jeune femme, en silence. Il savait parfaitement bien l'effet qu'avait eu sa petite phrase anodine et ça le faisait jubiler intérieurement.

C'était puéril mais très bon!

Madame Weasley lui sauta, littéralement, dessus quand il passa le pas de la porte. Il réprima un grognement agacé.

**« Mon petit Harry, je suis navrée de t'avoir laisser avec Severus, hier mais il refusait que l'on entre dans ses appartements. »**

**« Il ne t'a pas fait de mal au moins? » **Demanda Ron en lui donnant une accolade en grognant hargneusement. « **Cette saleté de chauve-souris stupide... »**

**« Ronald! » **Tonna la matriarche d'une voix froide.

Le jeune homme se fit tout petit mais son regard n'était pas du tout désolé de ses paroles précédentes. Ce constat fit sourire Harry qui déclara.

**« Dumbledore l'a choisi comme Maître d'apprentissage. » **

Des couverts tombèrent des mains tintant le silence soudain dans la pièce. Les Weasley, au grand complet, le dévisageaient avec ahurissement.

« **Severus est un très bon professeur Harry. » ** Finit par déclarer Monsieur Weasley d'une voix égale en tapotant la place vide à côté de lui.

Le jeune homme y prit place alors que sa sœur se plaçait à côté de Ginny qui se présenta et entama une discussion d'approche basique.

**« C'est vrai! » **Renchérit Molly. « **Alira a reçu une très bonne éducation sorcière grâce à lui, en plus de celle de mes parents. » **

Alira fit un léger sourire à Molly qui lui servit une tasse de thé fumante et une tranche de pain beurré.

**« Attendez là! On parle de Rogue, l'infâme bâtard qui n'arrête pas d'enlever des points à Harry et à ceux n'étant pas Serpentard. » **

**« Savoir tout le bien que vous pensez de moi, me réchauffe le cœur Monsieur Weasley. » **

**« Oh! Severus, ne fais pas attention... »**

**« Molly, je sais que tu auras tôt fait de corriger ton fils pour son langage coloré. » ** La coupa Rogue d'une voix doucereuse.

Molly envoya un regard noir à son fils qui se ratatina sur sa chaise. Les jumeaux se moquèrent de lui tandis que Charlie et Bill regardaient avec un petit peu d'étonnement les deux jeunes gens se lever et saluer le maître des potions.

**« Je dois m'absenter un temps. Alira, je compte sur toi pour mettre Harry **(Ron manqua de s'étouffer dans son verre de jus de citrouille)** au courant pour les devoirs et l'avancement des leçons. »**

**« Bien, Severus! » **

**« A ce soir! »**

**« Au revoir, Severus! »** Le saluèrent les deux élèves, debout face à leur déjeuner.

Le potionniste hocha la tête satisfait avant de quitter le Manoir Black.

**« Tu appelles Rogue, Severus? » **S'écria Ron en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Harry qui se ratatina sur lui-même.

**« Ron! » **Le coupa Hermione. « **Harry est obligé si le PROFESSEUR Rogue le lui a ordonné. C'est l'une des règles de l'apprentissage avec un Maître ou un Tuteur. » **

Le rouquin se tut mais ses lèvres se tordirent en une grimace dégoûtée et un peu trahis. Harry plongea sa tête dans son bol de cacao chaud, le cœur en miette. Il sentait que toute cette histoire allait déchirer bien des amitiés et faire naître bien des rancœurs. Il releva légèrement la tête pour jeter un léger sourire à sa sœur dont il sentait les émanations d'amour fraternel et la compassion calmante. Cette échange passa inaperçu pour l'ensemble de la famille présente sauf pour Hermione qui resta silencieuse malgré le flot de questions qu'elle se posait. Ils finirent de déjeuner dans une meilleure entente quand Molly et Arthur menacèrent Ronald et Ginny de punitions s'ils continuaient à être étroit d'esprit. Les jumeaux, eux, préféraient donner des idées peu intelligentes à leur frère de cœur pour embêter ce cher « Severus ». Alira regarda son jumeau parler avec les Weasley dans une entente cordiale et familiale. Même si Molly l'aimait bien, elle avait toujours senti que cette dernière lui cachait des secrets importants et la tenait à l'écart de sa propre famille. Seuls les jumeaux avaient transgressé les règles que leur mère avait mises en place contre Alira. Ils avaient continué de lui parler et de la voir en cachette malgré le désaccord.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme. Le soleil décroissait petit à petit pour laisser place à de gros nuages de pluies et d'orages. Alira mit Harry au fait des études que Rogue et elle menaient depuis quelques temps déjà. Ils avaient revu, avec l'aide de Granger, les sorts basiques essentiels que Severus ne manquerait pas de lui demander en démonstration dès son retour. Le jeune homme était toujours aussi perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et le fait que Rogue soit son.. Maître d'apprentissage. Même s'il savait que sur ce dernier point, c'était une bonne chose.

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et regarda avec fascination les gouttes d'eau tapant sur les fenêtres. Il se tourna vers sa sœur qui sourit malicieusement. Ils ouvrirent la porte fenêtre menant sur l'immense balcon des appartements de Severus et rigolèrent en se retrouvant doucher par la pluie abondante. Harry se pencha par dessus la balustrade et admira le sol vert. Il regarda sa sœur un bref instant avant de se jeter par dessus la barre de protection. Alira se rua au-dessus de celle-ci pour voir son frère éclater de rire à son visage, voletant légèrement. C'était un sort qu'ils venaient tout juste de réviser et visiblement le jeune homme le maîtrisait à la perfection. Il se laissa tomber au sol doucement, appréciant la pluie sur lui malgré son maigre t-shirt et son jean trois quart déjà bien imbibé. Il aimait la pluie. Il se souvenait des brefs instants qu'il passait dans le placard chez les Dursley s'imaginant libre de tout mouvement à virevolter en dessous de ce ciel qui pleurait sur lui. Qui pleurait sa libération et ses douleurs tues.

Le jour où Sirius était mort... La pluie l'avait recouvert d'un fin manteau froid mais tellement réconfortant. Aujourd'hui, la veille de son anniversaire, Harry avait le cœur lourd de la disparition de Sirius. Il aurait tant donné pour le revoir juste un instant. Un bref instant et lui dire combien il l'avait rendu heureux, combien il s'était senti enfin en famille et qu'il lui devait tant.

Harry leva son visage au ciel mêlant ses larmes aux gouttelettes glacées. Il finit par se prendre le visage dans ses mains et sanglota silencieusement.

**« Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer. »** Murmura une voix grave alors que la personne la recouvrait d'une couverture chauffante.

Alira soupira en regardant son frère et son parrain dans le jardin. Elle rentra et se changea. Elle avait senti la douleur sourde émanant de son frère mais elle savait qu'elle n'y pouvait rien.

Harry se laissa entrainer par Rogue à l'intérieur mais avant de rentrer au chaud avec tous ces gens qui lui semblaient, à présent, étrangers, il arrêta son Tuteur.

**« Monsieur... Vous m'apprendrez... Vous m'apprendrez à ne plus perdre quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas? Si... » **

Severus se tourna vers le jeune homme qui dardait son regard vert dans ses yeux noirs. Il y vit tellement de besoin, de douleur et de manque.

**« Harry, je te l'ai dit. Des gens continueront de mourir pour toi parce qu'ils t'aiment ou parce qu'ils croient en toi. Tu ne seras jamais protéger contre ça. Black a pris le choix de te protéger. Tout ce que tu peux faire, à présent, est de regarder droit devant et vivre! »**

Harry laissa la main qui avait retenu celle du plus vieux, tomber le long de son corps. Ses mèches folles tombèrent devant son regard émeraude, le cachant.

« ** Je t'apprendrai à être enfin plus fort, Harry. Tu pourras les protéger un peu mieux. **»

Les deux sorciers rentrèrent dans la maison pour se changer. Severus vérifia que ses deux protégés avaient bien revu leurs leçons mais ne s'éternisa pas dessus. Il les renvoya dans leurs chambres bien rapidement.

Pour une raison inconnue, Harry ne trouva le sommeil que très tard aux côtés de sa sœur. Il savait qu'ils commençaient à faire jaser la famille Weasley et les quelques visiteurs qu'ils avaient dans la maison mais ils leur étaient impossible de ne pas se regarder, s'approcher ou se demander implicitement ou non l'avis de l'autre. Harry avait besoin de ce lien autant qu'Alira.

« _C'est normal que vous ayez besoin de l'un et de l'autre. » _

Harry ouvrit les yeux brusquement mais il ne se trouvait plus dans sa chambre aux côtés de sa sœur. Il s'assit sur le lit qui était toujours le sien mais ne reconnut pas la pièce. Celle-ci était sombre et semblait ne pas posséder de mur, tombant directement dans les ténèbres. Harry frissonna légèrement avant de voir un homme de haute stature, des cheveux courts blonds tombant en mèches folles sur son visage mince, trop mince, possédant des yeux gris profondément encrés au centre de cernes presque noirs cendres.

L'homme, malgré son air malingre, était beau. Une beauté désincarnée mais attirante.

_« Qui êtes-vous? Où suis-je? »_

L'homme lui sourit simplement en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

_« Tu ressembles à ton frère et ton père. » _Répondit simplement l'inconnu en conjurant un miroir à pied qu'il présenta près du lit.

Harry tourna la tête et découvrit un jeune homme au visage blanc laiteux, finement ciselé, encadré par des cheveux blonds pareils à ceux de Draco mais en plus fous. Ses yeux n'étaient plus d'un vert émeraude mais de couleur argent. Pas gris. Vraiment argenté.

« _Voici ta véritable apparence, mon cher Harry Valérien Nathaniel Black Malfoy. »_

_« Ha! C'est un truc de malade! » _Hurla une voix féminine qu'Harry aurait reconnu même au centre d'un stade rempli d'hystériques.

Il sourit en découvrant Alira. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient soigneusement dans son dos, son visage était sa copie conforme sauf que ses cils étaient un peu plus grands confirmant bien qu'elle était une fille et ses yeux...

Harry se leva et siffla en voyant les yeux dorés de sa sœur.

« _Dorés? » _

_« Bien sûr! Vous êtes les Jumeaux Malfoy. Depuis la nuit des temps, les Jumeaux Malfoy possèdent des yeux comme les vôtres et une puissance hors norme. »_

_« Mais qui êtes-vous? »_ Demanda Alira, méfiante.

L'homme sourit simplement. Harry se dit un instant qu'il ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à Lucius Malfoy: son apparence, ses gestes, ses sourires supérieurs de celui qui sait même quand il ne sait pas et l'assurance d'être au-dessus du commun des mortels.

_« Je suis Alerian Draconus Harry Malfoy mais vous pouvez m'appeler Grand-père! » _Ironisa-t-il avant d'enchainer malgré les mines abasourdies des deux enfants. _« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de magie mais je voulais que vous sachiez que je sais pour votre retour. Severus Rogue est votre Maître, votre Protecteur, avec lui, vous ne craindrez rien. Obéissez lui et parlez lui de tous vos doutes. Si vous avez besoin, je suis là aussi. Pensez à moi très forts. Soyez vigilent les morveux. » _

Alira et Harry protestèrent mais ils furent évacuer du rêve sans sommation. Ils s'endormirent plus profondément cette fois ci.

Alerian n'était pas peu fier de lui. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait entrer en contact avec les Jumeaux mais il n'avait su trouver la force de le faire. Pourtant, en ce moment, jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi bien. Peut-être

Dumbledore était-il moins vigilant le concernant?

Tentant comme idée mais aussi trop simple. Le Vieux Fou n'était jamais « moins vigilant ». Il ne l'était que d'avantage.

Alors que mijotait-il au juste?

**A suivre...**

**Prochaine chapitre: Anniversaire mouvementé**

**« Puis-je savoir où vous étiez? » **

**« Euh.. Nous étions avec Molly et Arthur, ils nous ont invité sur le Chemin de Traverse. Vous n'étiez pas là alors nous... »**

**« Vous avez laissé vos études de côté pour vous amuser. » **

**« Mais c'est normal, c'est notre anniversaire. » S'énerva Harry. **

**« Harry.. » Chuchota Alira le mettant en garde. **

**« Non! J'en ai marre, c'est notre anniversaire et il nous engueule comme si on avait pas le droit de le fêter... »**

**Un bruit sourd retentit dans le salon. Molly posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de Ron qui allait se ruer sur Rogue. Alira se mordit les lèvres en voyant son frère porter une main sur sa joue droite, rouge et marquée. Harry fusilla du regard le Maître des potions, impassible. **

**« Quand je dis: vous étudiez, vous étudiez. Est-ce clair? » **

**« Non! » **

**Alira se crispa tout entière en implorant son frère de se taire enfin. **

**« Non? » Répéta Rogue, un sourcil levé.**

**« Non! Je ne veux pas rester enfermer le jour de mon anniversaire! » **

**« Je vois... Je crois jeune homme que vous ne comprenez pas où se place votre intérêt! » **

**Harry pâlit quand Rogue l'attrapa par le bras, l'empêchant de toute fuite, et le traina jusqu'à l'étage. **


	4. Théorie démontrée

**Adenoide: **j'adore tes reviews! Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu m'en laisses et tu soulèves toujours des points importants. Je trouve aussi aberrant qu'Hermione vive dans la maison de Sirius alors qu'elle a une famille. Maintenant, personnellement, j'ai une explication à ce phénomène! Mdr! Quant à tes autres questions, tu auras une réponse au fil de ta lecture.

**Asuka Tanku: **oO ça c'est de la review! Alerian est ironique! C'est un Malfoy pur souche, de la pointes des cheveux au bout de ses ongles de pieds! Hahaha! Zut! Je m'emporte encore. Je ne sais pas si Severus peut être catalogué de Figure Paternelle! xD

Merci aux autres pour vos messages, ça motive à fond!

Note: 1°- tous les évènements importants, genre la relation Bill/Fleur sont respectées à la date près. J'ai passé mon temps à éplucher le site EPH (encyclopédie HP) et à calculer les dates. Je tenais à le signaler. ;D

Note : 2° - Je sais que j'ai mis du temps à pondre ce chapitre mais j'ai eu beaucoup de travail autant dans mon boulot de tous les jours que dans mon roman que je dois terminer pour Juin.

Je suis sincèrement confuse alors pour me pardonner, d'ici demain, vous aurez le chapitre 4 déjà commencé! :)

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 3 **

C'était un rêve. Un rêve étrange. Un rêve incroyable.

Harry était dans sa chambre... Non! Dans son lit, emmitouflé dans sa couette, Harry vit une ombre approchée. Illogiquement, le jeune homme se sentait en sécurité. Il fixait simplement l'inconnu. Son cœur battait dans sa gorge alors que l'homme - c'était indéniable – se glissait sur le lit, tirant légèrement la couette de sur lui. Il rougit en se sentant pareil qu'une vierge effarouchée. C'était stupide mais il n'arrivait pas à empêcher cette réaction. Il déglutit quand l'homme se pencha sur lui. Il sentait le souffle chaud de l'autre sur son visage, sur ses lèvres. Il chercha à rencontrer ses yeux mais il ne voyait rien que le noir. Une noirceur qui aurait dû l'effrayer mais au fond de lui, quelque chose remuait légèrement. Il attendit fébrilement un autre geste de l'inconnu mais ce dernier se pencha simplement et embrassa sa joue avec lenteur, tirant des frissons de son corps. La chaire de poule l'envahit alors que les lèvres glissaient jusqu'à son oreille.

_Joyeux anniversaire... Harry..._

Harry rouvrit ses yeux brusquement, son corps tendu par cette voix grave et chaude mais il se trouvait dans son lit en compagnie de sa sœur qui ouvrit les yeux paresseusement.

**« 'lut! »** Grogna-t-elle en se levant pour s'étirer doucement faisant craquer ses membres.

**« Salut! »** Souffla-t-il en retour, déçu malgré lui.

**« HARRRYYY! »** Hurlèrent deux voix distinctes. « **Devine quel jour on est? » **

Fred atterrit sur le lit des jumeaux en répétant « quel jour on est? Quel jour on est? » mais il s'arrêta en voyant Alira le dévisager comme s'il était fou. Ce que les jumeaux Weasley devaient être en fait.

« **Bah! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Ali? » **

Georges arriva quelques secondes plus tard tout guilleret avant de poser la même question que son frère. Un silence pesant tomba dans la chambre. Harry et Alira ne savaient pas quoi dire pour désamorcer la situation. Prétexter une soudaine relation amoureuse serait malvenue.... Une relation amicale serait logique mais quelque chose leur disait que les Weasley ne les croiraient pas et aucun des faux jumeaux n'avaient envie de leur mentir.

« **Alira! J'ai dit neuf heure dans mon salon! »** Gronda Severus en entrant dans la chambre.

Son visage ne refléta qu'un lourd ennui en voyant les Weasley avec ses protégés. Pourtant Alira vit le doute assaillir quelques secondes les yeux noirs de son Tuteur avant de disparaitre.

**« Bonjour, Severus. On arrive! » **

**« Bonjour, Severus! »** Salua Harry en se levant en vitesse pour se changer.

Il rougissait face au regard neutre du professeur de potions mais tenta de faire impasse sur sa petite tenue devant de l'adulte.

**« Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire Messieurs Weasley? » **Grinça-t-il.

**« Pas grand chose... Severus... »** Ricana Fred Weasley.

Grâce à son rôle d'espion, Severus Rogue n'avait jamais rencontré de difficultés à différencier les jumeaux Weasley. A leur grand désarrois.

Il fusilla du regard le jeune homme qui disparut en rigolant avec son frère.

**« Je suis prête! »** S'exclama Alira en se tenant droite devant lui suivit de son frère.

Rogue les emmena dans son appartement juste au-dessus de leurs chambres. Ils entrèrent en silence et s'installèrent à leurs places qui allaient sans doute être habituelles: Alira sur le fauteuil rouge et lui sur le fauteuil long couleur clair tandis que leur Tuteur prenait place sur le divan. Il leur tendit un bouquin de sortilèges et un de potions. Harry remarqua de suite qu'il n'avait pas le même niveau que sa sœur.

Severus expliqua en voyant les regards surpris de ses étudiants.

« **Harry a pris un certain retard sur toi. Je ne le blâme pas mais il lui faut une remise à niveau. Il étudiera donc le programme en dessous du tien. »**

Alira se pinça les lèvres visiblement en trouble avant de prendre le peu de courage qu'elle avait en elle et de demander:

« **Je pourrai peut-être reprendre à son niveau... Il y a des sujets que je ne maîtrise pas encore assez! Je... » **

**« D'accord! Mais j'attendrai de hauts résultats venant de ta part! » **

Alira regarda son parrain avec surprise, la bouche ouverte. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse positive. Son frère non plus vu ses yeux écarquillés.

**« Bien commençons! »** Trancha le sorcier en débutant la lecture et les explications du bouquin de sortilèges.

Harry se concentra du mieux qu'il pouvait mais ce n'était définitivement pas son point fort. Au bout d'une heure, son pied commençait à bouger tout seul. Il s'accordait toujours à la voix de Rogue et à la pratique exigée mais son corps bougeait de lui-même. Après avoir croisé le regard noir de l'adulte, il tenta de réfréner ses mouvements mais dès qu'il se concentrait sur ses sortilèges, son pied repartait à la rencontre du bas de fauteuil ou de la carpette rouge.

**« Harry! »** Tonna la voix froide de Rogue.

Le jeune homme sursauta en arrêtant de bouger son pied. Il regarda ce dernier avec culpabilité.

**« Veux-tu bien arrêter ça? C'est très énervant et déconcentrant. » **

« **Pardon! Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ça. »** Baragouina le jeune homme conscient qu'il ne devait pas se rebeller.

Le soupir de Rogue détruisit le silence pesant survenu après son aveux honteux. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était hyperactif.

**« Bon! Deux heures de travail n'est pas si mal pour un premier jour. File dehors ennuyer ton monde! »**

Harry le regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser mais le remercia et partit après l'avoir saluer. Son corps hurlait presque de bonheur de pouvoir enfin bouger.

**« Ce gamin est un fléaux quel que soit son nom! »** Grogna-t-il en rangeant les livres aidé de sa filleule qui rigolait.

**« Je crois qu'il est hyperactif léger. Même la nuit, il remue sans cesse. »**

Severus garda précieusement cette information dans sa tête sentant qu'il aurait besoin de se la rappeler de nombreuses fois pour ne pas tuer le gamin. Severus n'était décidément pas un homme à enfants de bas âges turbulents et criards.

**« File! »** Congédia-t-il la jeune fille qui le salua et sortit.

Au moins, Harry apprenait la politesse et se pliait plutôt bien aux règles qu'il instaurait. Rogue avait conscience qu'il ne devait pas trop demander au jeune homme dépourvu de toute autorité parentale stable mais il savait aussi qu'il devait tester les limites d'Harry. Ce jour était un bon jour pour ça.

Harry, loin de se douter des pensés de son Tuteur, descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers du manoir pour entrer dans la cuisine où se tenaient les Weasley accompagnés d'Hermione et de Tonks main dans la main avec Remus. Il les salua chaleureusement avant de finir dans les bras du loup-garous, deuxième parrain et troisième père. Chacun lui souhaita un chaleureux anniversaire.

**« Comment va-tu, Harry? » **

**« Bien et vous? Tonks a fini par gagner la bataille? » **Se moqua-t-il gentiment attirant des rougeurs sur les joues de son ancien professeur.

Harry était mort de rire. Tonks avait eu du mal à persuader Remus qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et que « non, il n'y avait pas une si grande différence d'âge entre. Après tout, qu'étaient treize ans? »

Remus ne put répliquer que déjà, Madame Weasley lui sautait dessus pour le faire manger. Elle pria Alira de s'attabler avec plus de modération. Une modération qui commençait à déranger Harry. Au vu des révélations de Sirius, Molly Weasley devait savoir qui était Alira et par extension, qui il était. Pourtant elle continuait d'avoir, envers lui, un comportement engageant, inquiet et étouffant. Il ne comprenait, définitivement, pas tout dans cette histoire de dingue. Le jeune homme grignota ses tartines couvertes de confitures et chipota son chocolat chaud sans voir les regards inquiets de Bill, Charlie, Hermione et les Jumeaux.

**« Hermione, ma chérie, tes parents ont envoyé un message avec la chouette que Dumbledore leur a confié. » **déclara Madame Weasley en servant des crêpes à Ginny et Tonks qui avait encore changé de coupe de cheveux. **« Ils sont bien arrivés au Portugal comme convenu. Ils aimeraient beaucoup que tu les y rejoignes, ils seraient plus rassurés. » **

Le visage de la jeune fille se ferma tout à coup. Un silence gêné s'en suivit mais elle le répondit d'une voix égale.

« **Je vais leur répondre. Merci Madame. » **

Molly lui sourit. Un sourire crispé mais chaleureux malgré tout. Elle comprenait l'inquiétude des parents de l'adolescente mais elle savait aussi que celle-ci ne les rejoindrait pas. L'amitié qui la liait à son fils – si pas de l'amour naissant – l'empêchait de partir loin.

Ils déjeunèrent en paix, parlant de tout sauf de la guerre dehors ou des évènements de l'année précédente. Pourtant l'esprit d'Harry y pensait toujours, sans arrêt, tous les jours et toutes les heures. Chaque mur, chaque peinture, chaque craquement de cette maison lui rappelaient sans cesse que son propriétaire était mort. Il serra sa main sur sa cuillère qui touillait son chocolat devenu tiède. Les rires de Sirius, les aboiements de Padmol, les disputes avec Rogue, lui manquaient atrocement. Si quelque lui avait dit quelques mois plus tôt qu'il penserait une telle chose un jour, il l'aurait traité de dingue et envoyé à Sainte Mangouste. Mais c'était un fait: tout cela lui manquait atrocement. Son corps entier manquait de se plier sous le manque douloureux et ne plus jamais se relever. Il secoua la tête pour chasses ses idées noires et revint à la réalité pour croiser le regard de sa sœur. C'était toujours un petit choc pour lui de voir, face à face, des yeux de la même couleur que la sienne. A la différence qu'Alira possédait quelques éclats dorés au fond de ses pupilles forêts.

**« Harry! Alira! » **Les appela Rogue sur le pas de la porte.

Ils se levèrent comme un seul homme et saluèrent le sorcier en présence d'un assistance muette de stupeur.

**« Je m'absente quelques heures! Je veux que vous étudiez cet après-midi jusqu'à mon retour. Je pense revenir vers dix sept heures. C'est compris? » **

**« Oui, Severus! »** Acquiescèrent les jeunes gens.

Harry sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Rogue n'avait pas pensé, un seul instant, à son anniversaire. Alira et lui se regardèrent alors que le sorcier transplanait sans attendre les demandes de Madame Weasley.

**« Mais c'est injuste! »** S'exclama Ron, courroucé. « **C'est l'anniversaire d'Harry aujourd'hui. »**

**« Et d'Alira! »** Ajoutèrent les Jumeaux.

**« Nous devions sortir cet après-midi! Maman! Fais quelque chose! Il n'a pas le droit. »**

**« Si Severus... »**

**« Maman! » **S'écrièrent les jeunes gens sous la moue indécise de la sorcière mère.

**« Je vais réfléchir! »**

Au son de sa voix métallique, les enfants surent qu'ils n'avaient plus droit à la parole. Le déjeuner se termina plus rapidement puis chacun partit s'occuper dans une pièce de la maison ou dehors au soleil. Harry suivit ses amis dehors pour une partie géante de Quidditch. Il se moqua allégrement de sa sœur qui avait du mal à rester sur son balais. Elle n'était pas du tout douée pour ça. Harry retint la remarque naissante à ses lèvres quand elle renvoya sèchement les moqueurs à leur partie de Quidditch: elle avait vraiment trop de mimiques semblables à celles de Drago Malfoy.

C'était ahurissant. La même répartie sauvage, la même moue dédaigneuse et le même regard acéré.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensés, Alira se tourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard méchamment. Il détourna le regard en déglutissant et retourna à la partie en cours. Au bout d'une demi heure, la jeune femme arrivait à voler correctement. Il décida de quitter la partie qu'il gagnait presque seul face à Fred et la rejoignit pour la guider doucement.

**« Allez! Tu peux le faire! »** L'encouragea-t-il après lui avoir expliquer et montrer une feinte simple comme bonjour.

Alira grimaça mais essaya la manœuvre doucement au départ puis avec plus de vitesse. Étrangement, Harry se sentait fier de son élève en vol. Elle apprenait très rapidement et refaisait les mêmes gestes que lui avec un minimum d'explication. Le vol devait être dans leur sang. Harry se surprit à s'imaginer donnant des cours à Drago Malfoy avec autant de plaisir...

Non! C'était tout bonnement impossible! Ils se détestaient trop pour ça. Pourtant une petite voix en lui sifflait qu'ils étaient frères et de surcroit, il était l'aîné donc celui qui devait protéger.

Ouais et les cochons allaient se mettre à caqueter et voler.

Tout le monde finit par rentrer manger et se changer une nouvelle fois. Le soleil donnait haut dans le ciel et les exercices les avaient fait transpirer comme jamais.

Ils reprirent tous place dans le salon à fixer Madame Weasley de regards avides de réponse. La sorcière tint bon jusqu'à ce que son mari rentre et ne soit assailli de demandes de sortie.

Molly résista tant bien que mal aux suppliques d'Arthur pour qu'elle le libère des monstres gluants mais elle finit par céder.

Elle se tourna vers les deux jeunes sorciers indécis.

**« D'accord! Je parlerai avec Severus ce soir, venez avec nous. » **

Harry sourit joyeusement en suivant Ron et Hermione, revenu de sa chambre, vers la cheminée. Alira, elle, resta en retrait.

**« Il va être furieux! »**

**« Nous lui parlerons ce soir. Ne t'en fais pas! »** Sourit Remus qui comprenait la peur de la jeune femme.

Il connaissait suffisamment Severus pour savoir que ses colères pouvaient être monstrueuses et violentes. Lui non plus, au fond, n'était pas rassuré mais il s'assurerait d'être en première ligne lors de leur rentré.

Alira finit par soupirer lourdement et suivit les adultes ainsi que les enfants au Chemin de Traverse.

Ils arrivèrent tous dans le Chaudron Baveur, vide. C'était plus ou moins compréhensible. Il suffisait de lire la Gazette pour se rendre compte que la psychose revenait en force. Les gens sortaient beaucoup moins et rarement seuls.

« **Bien! Parcourir les magasins tous ensemble, ne me semble pas une bonne idée. Nous allons nous séparer et nous rejoindre dans deux heures ici. » **

Molly plaça les enfants en groupe, tous accompagnés d'un adulte. Au grand bonheur de Harry qui fut placer avec Ron sous la garde de Remus. Alira fut obligée d'aller faire ses courses avec Fred et Georges sous les soupirs de Bill et Charlie obligés de les surveiller.

**« Mais Maman, tu peux les garder toi... » **Rouspéta Bill, l'aîné de la famille. **« Fleur ne va pas tarder et... »**

Molly le congédia sèchement, les joues rouges de mécontentement. Cela faisait un an que son fils sortait avec cette petite prétentieuse de Fleur Delacour et elle pressentait qu'ils n'allaient pas arrêter de se voir de si tôt.

**« Mam... »**

**« Non! Toi, tu t'occupes de ce groupe. J'ai des courses à faire avec ton père et nous allons faire beaucoup d'aller et retour. » **

Charlie grimaça mais finit par s'en aller accompagner de ses frères et de sa cousine. Ginny et Hermione suivirent Tonks sur le Chemin de Traverse après avoir reçu bien plus de recommandation que les autres. Il fallait dire que la jeune femme, bien qu'adulte, était vraiment empotée par moment. Remus, lui-même, lui intima l'ordre d'être prudente et alerte. Tonks lui tira la langue en s'éclipsant avec les deux adolescentes hilares.

Harry se sentait enfin à son aise. Ses rires avec Ron et Remus lui faisaient oublier les changements de sa vie. Remus lui acheta un bouquin de défense contre les forces du mal qui lui faisait envie. Mais sans Rogue, il lui était impossible de disposer d'argent pour l'acheter. Il promit à son deuxième parrain de le rembourser rapidement mais celui objecta d'une voix ferme prétextant ce jour spécial.

Ils finirent tous par se retrouver au Chaudron Baveur pour boire en l'honneur d'Harry. Et d'Alira que les Jumeaux avaient fait plier sous les paquets de farces et attrapes. Tout au long de leur ballade, Charlie n'avait eu de cesse de regarder du coin de l'œil ses frères avec la jeune femme. Visiblement ils en savaient plus que lui sur la jeune sorcière. Il se promit de demander à ses frères ce qu'ils savaient au juste de leur étrange cousine.

« **Les cadeaux seront pour après le gâteau. »** Lança Molly dans un sourire chaleureux.

Harry rougit légèrement s'attirant des moqueries de ses compagnons.

**« Bon! Rentrons! Je crois que Tom veut fermer! » **

Harry regarda l'horloge volante.

Dix-neuf heures quarante deux.

Une chape de plomb lui tomba sur l'estomac. Il déglutit avec peine. Au vu de la mine affreusement pâle d'Alira, elle était parvenue aux mêmes conclusions que son frère: Rogue allait les hacher menu.

C'est un peu tremblant qu'il rentra avec tout le monde par cheminée.

Et comme d'habitude, son entrée fut fracassante. Il tomba lourdement au sol sous les quolibets des Jumeaux.

**« Je vois... »** Claqua une voix froide.

Harry se releva en se reculant vers sa sœur. Ils restèrent à genoux au sol, les yeux baissés, attendant leurs punitions.

**« Puis-je savoir où vous étiez? » **

Molly sortit de la cheminée pour se placer de suite devant eux.

**« Severus, c'est moi qui les ait conviés à venir avec nous. Tu sais, c'est leur anniversaire et j'ai pensé... »**

**« Molly, veux-tu bien te décaler, s'il te plaît? » **

Madame Weasley resta sans voix face au ton calme et poli qu'utilisait Severus Rogue. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette façon.

**« Il me semble que vous vous oubliez, jeunes gens. » **

Harry et Alira se regardèrent, perdus, avant de voir la lumière. Ils se levèrent plus vite que leurs ombres et saluèrent leur Tuteur.

« **Je réitère ma question: Puis-je savoir où vous étiez? » **

**« Puis-je savoir où vous étiez? » **

**« Euh.. Nous étions avec Molly et Arthur, ils nous ont invité sur le Chemin de Traverse. Vous n'étiez pas là alors nous... » **Répondit Alira d'une petite voix.

**« Vous avez laissé vos études de côté pour vous amuser. » **

**« Mais c'est normal, c'est notre anniversaire. » **S'énerva Harry.

**« Harry.. » **Chuchota Alira le mettant en garde.

**« Non! J'en ai marre! C'est notre anniversaire et il nous engueule comme si on avait pas le droit de le fêter... »**

Un bruit sourd retentit dans le salon. Molly posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de Ron qui allait se ruer sur Rogue. Alira se mordit les lèvres en voyant son frère porter une main sur sa joue droite, rouge et marquée. Harry fusilla du regard le Maître des potions, impassible.

**« Quand je dis: vous étudiez, vous étudiez. Est-ce clair? » **

**« Non! » **

Alira se crispa tout entière en implorant son frère de se taire enfin.

**« Non? » **Répéta Rogue, un sourcil levé.

**« Non! Je ne veux pas rester enfermer le jour de mon anniversaire! » **

**« Je vois... Je crois jeune homme que vous ne comprenez pas où se place votre intérêt! » **

Harry pâlit quand Rogue l'attrapa par le bras, l'empêchant de toute fuite, et le traina jusqu'à l'étage.

**« Severus! Arrête! Laisse cet enfant! C'est de ma faute! » ** Intervint Molly d'une voix implorante parce qu'elle connaissait suffisamment le statut de Maître d'apprentissage pour savoir qu'ordonner était inutile.

Le Professeur de potions lui jeta à peine un regard en arrivant au palier.

**« Dites à Alira de m'attendre dans le salon. » **Ordonna-t-il glaciale.

Molly se tourna pour voir la jeune femme pâlir considérablement mais obéir en se rendant sur le champs dans le petit salon. Remus croisa son regard et hocha légèrement la tête. Il suivit la jeune fille.

**« Maman... »** Commença Charlie.

**« Je sais mais je n'y peux rien même si j'aimerais. » **

Des larmes d'angoisse naquirent dans ses yeux. Harry était comme un de ses enfants. C'était un de ses enfants qu'elle chérissait et protégeait. C'était douloureux de se rendre compte que l'on ne peut protéger l'un d'entre eux et que l'on doit assister à sa douleur. Si Harry ne sortait pas en un seul morceau de toute cette histoire, Molly Weasley en haïrait profondément Severus Rogue.

Même elle savait.

Et la haine de la matriarche Weasley valait la plus grande colère de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Harry avait fait face à un serpent géant, à un dragon, il avait nagé dans un lac infesté de créatures dangereuses, à des Drétaqueurs et fait face à Voldemort par trois fois.

Alors pourquoi tremblait-il autant face à cet homme?

D'accord, Rogue pouvait être imposant mais pas aussi effrayant que tous ces évènements passés.

Il voulut l'insulter, sortir en claquant la porte mais le regard noir devenu des yeux sur le néant le clouait sur place.

**« Vous voulez jouer à l'enfant. Je vais vous considérer comme un enfant. » **

Il souleva Harry comme s'il n'était qu'un fétu de paille et le plaça sur le ventre en travers de ses jambes.

**« Mais vous êtes malade! Arrêtez! » **Hurla-t-il retrouvant de son caractère d'antan.

Il se débattit comme un beau diable mais Rogue eut tôt fait de lui jeter un sort qui le maintenait dans cette position humiliante.

**« La prochaine fois, cela se fera devant vos camarades. » **

**« Lâchez-moi! »** Cracha-t-il.

**« Je vois... »**

Harry sentit un courant d'air sur ses fesses à présent nues puis une douleur fugace.

« **Lâchez-moi espèce de fou furieux! » **Hurla-t-il de plus belle, la voix haineuse.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi humilié. Rogue ne l'écouta pas. La punition sembla durer une éternité pour le jeune homme qui finit par sangloter de douleur. Même face aux pleures du garçon, Rogue continua à frapper sa peau devenue rouge vive. Des traces de mains commençaient à apparaitre avec netteté. Rogue avait toujours su que son élève était résistant mais à ce point-là. C'était la première fois que cette punition durait aussi longtemps et lui avait demandé autant de force. Severus finit par se rendre compte que le garçon était tombé dans une sorte de torpeur. Un soupire lui échappa. Si sa sœur s'en mêlait, il n'était pas prêt d'y arriver. Il plaça Harry sur le divan. Le garçon enfuit son visage dans un oreiller en soufflant une légère mélodie. Le professeur sourit légèrement en reconnaissant ce son. C'était une berceuse sorcière chantée par Narcissa quand les Jumeaux étaient dans leurs berceaux. Il se demanda un instant comment Alira pouvait la connaître mais peut-être était-ce l'un de ses souvenirs de bébé. Après tout, certaines personnes se souvenaient de bribes de leurs très petites enfances.

Il soupira en sortant de ses appartements. Il détestait vraiment punir physiquement des enfants. Ça faisait remonter en lui de mauvais souvenirs mais il savait aussi que dans le cas des jumeaux dont il avait la charge, les mots ne seraient pas suffisant. Ils étaient en pleine symbiose, le caractère de l'un déteignait irrémédiablement sur l'autre. D'ailleurs, il suffisait de voir Harry pour s'en rendre compte. Ce gamin était impétueux contre toute forme d'autorité et pourtant, il ne faisait pas tant d'histoires sur l'identité de son Maître d'apprentissage. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de difficultés à l'appeler par son prénom. Tandis qu'Alira commençait à développer un certain panache contre lui alors qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu jusqu'à présent. Ou si peu. Elle avait toujours obéi. Cedrella Black Weasley ne permettait aucun manquement à un ordre donné quel qu'il soit. Juste ou pas. Alira s'était toujours tenu à cette règle fondamentale. Pourtant en aidant son frère lors de sa punition, en suivant les Weasley alors qu'elle aurait dû étudier, elle faisait preuve de non-obéissance flagrante.

Il entra dans le salon pour y trouver Alira sur un divan proche du fauteuil où se tenait Lupin qui lui jeta un regard sceptique et implorant de clémence. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de clémence. Rogue jura contre ce foutu loup-garou et ses yeux de chiens battus. Merlin qu'il détestait faire ce qu'il allait faire.

Il s'approcha d'Alira qui l'avait salué d'une voix tendue mais pleine de provocation contenue. Un claquement sec retentit. Alira pinça ses lèvres en se relevant de la baffe qu'il venait de lui mettre sur la joue droite.

**« Lupin, si tu n'es pas capable de supporter la mise en pratique des règles fondamentales des Maîtres d'apprentissage, sors! » **Gronda Rogue à bout de nerfs.

Remus dû sentir sa frustration, sa colère et son impuissance à pouvoir agir autrement car il lâcha la bras qu'il venait d'attraper avec force. Alira garda la tête basse.

**« En plus de ne pas avoir arrêté Harry, tu te permets d'interférer avec ma punition. Que dois-je donc faire, Alira? Te donner le reste de sa punition? » **

Alira rentra sa tête dans ses épaules. Elle n'avait pas pu faire autrement en sentant la douleur et les appels à l'aide de son frère. Ses nerfs n'avaient pas tenu.

**« Réponds-moi! »** Ordonna Rogue d'une voix calme mais tranchante.

**« Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. » **

Il haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

**« Il appelait à l'aide. Il appelait... » ** Souffla-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Rogue se pinça l'arrête du nez. Sa théorie se démontrait: ils étaient liés par la télépathie.

« **Severus! » ** S'écria Molly en entrant dans la pièce comme une furie tenant une lettre entre ses mains.

Le professeur prit l'enveloppe et la tourna pour la décacheter. Son cœur fit un bon en reconnaissant le sceau rouge scellant l'enveloppe. Il sortit un morceau de parchemin couvert d'une écriture fine mais rapide comme si l'écrivain n'avait pas eu le temps de s'asseoir pour la rédiger.

**« **_ Severus, _

_Je t'en pris. Viens vite au manoir. Draco a fait une crise d'angoisse et fait de la fièvre. Lucius ignore ce qu'il a... Moi de même! _

_Je t'en supplie viens vite! _

_Narcissa. »_

Severus grogna en se tournant vers Alira.

« **Va retrouver Harry et soigne-le! Restez dans mes appartements! Et OBEIS! » **

Alira ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle salua son parrain et maître puis disparut pour rejoindre son frère. Rogue prit de la poudre de cheminette et disparut dedans pour réapparaître dans l'âtre de la maison Malfoy. Un elfe de maison, ventre à terre, les yeux globuleux, visiblement terrorisé, le mena dans la chambre de son filleul. Il trouva Narcissa et Lucius au chevet d'un jeune homme en proie à des hallucinations.

Ou pas.

**« Ils sont là! Ils sont là! » **Répétait Draco les yeux révulsés.

Un hurlement strident lui échappa glaçant le sang des adultes autour de lui.

**« Sev, fais quelque chose! »** Le supplia Narcissa dévoilant un visage ravagé par la douleur.

Fini le masque de la haute société, Narcissa Black Malfoy apparaissait enfin comme une mère aimante et humaine. Lucius lui jeta un regard torturé sans arrêter sa femme qui se jetait presque aux genoux de leur ami. Parce que tel était le cas, Severus Prince Rogue était l'ami de Lucius. Avec les doutes de leurs positions respectives mais sans conteste le plus proche d'un meilleur ami.

Severus s'approcha de son filleul et posa une de ses mains sur son front brûlant. Il murmura un sort. Des chiffres apparurent le faisant écarquiller les yeux. A cette température, Draco aurait dû tomer dans le coma ou pire. Il souleva le garçon et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Il le posa dans le bac en marbre. Draco frissonna en sentant qu'on le déshabillait et le froid rafraichir sa peau.

Un soupir d'aise lui échappa. Il ne devait pas montrer sa souffrance. Il ne devait pas inquiéter ses parents mais c'était plus fort que lui. Cette fois la douleur était trop forte. Le jeune homme avait la sensation de recevoir des Doloris à n'en plus finir. Il voyait des évènements, des gens, des endroits dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence.

Et Salazard tout puissant, ça faisait mal.

Atrocement.

_**« Je sais que tu détestes les Moldus, je sais les raisons qui te font les haïr mais... Je t'en pris, fais un effort, si nous leur apprenons, ils respecteront notre monde et une partie du leur. J'en suis sûr! »**_ Souffla-t-il d'une voix implorante, ses yeux gris devenus d'un bleu pure.

Severus posa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de son filleul et entra dans son esprit. Une série d'image se mit à défiler devant ses yeux. Il sortit de la tête de son filleul pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec celui-ci.

**« Sev? » **L'appela-t-il faiblement.

Severus se releva prestement et prit sa température.

**« Que s'est-il passé Draco? » **

**« Il souffrait... Il souffrait le martyr... J'ai essayé de le faire taire mais plus je hurlais, plus il souffrait. Je ne sais pas qui c'est! » **Paniqua Draco en s'accrochant aux robes mouillées du sorcier plus âgé. **« Mais il avait vraiment mal. Et puis... plus rien... juste la souffrance. »**

Rogue entoura son filleul de ses bras et le ramena dans la chambre où se trouvaient toujours ses parents. Ceux-ci se ruèrent sur leur fils quand il l'eut installé correctement. Le professeur resta en retrait analysant les paroles du jeune homme. S'il continuait sa logique pour le jumeaux en l'étendant à Draco... Ils étaient dans la merde!

Une sacrée merde!

Il faillit grogner de mécontentement mais le regard de Lucius l'en empêcha.

Que pouvait-il dire au bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres?

Que pouvait-il révéler sans mettre les Jumeaux en danger immédiat?

**« Dis nous tout Severus! » **Le pria Narcissa.

Draco le fixa d'un air implorant le silence.

**« J'ignore ce qui arrive à Draco. » **Finit-il par répondre dans un soupir cachant bien son exaspération du silence. « **Mais je vais le surveiller et en apprendre plus. » **

Narcissa se contenta en hochant la tête mais Lucius lui jeta un regard acéré. C'était mal connaître le Patriarche Malfoy que de croire qu'il goberait un mensonge aussi éhonté. Rogue s'éclipsa avant que Lucius n'arrive à le coincer dans une salle du Manoir pour lui faire cracher le morceau.

Severus Rogue était un très bon Legilimens et Occlumens**. **Il était même le meilleur de tous les Mangemorts et de l'Ordre du Phénix réunis.

Pourtant face à la détresse de parents, il ne se sentait pas la force de rester de marbre. N'importe qui au monde pouvait le traiter d'être insensible et froid mais pas les Malfoy. Pas ceux qu'il considérait comme des amis. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Severus rentra au Q.G. Du Phénix de très mauvaise humeur mais le cacha assez bien. Il entra dans ses appartements en niant les hurlements de Molly Weasley. Il trouva sur son divan deux jeunes adolescents – mais l'avaient-ils seulement été un moment dans leurs courtes vies? - pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre. Tous deux avaient les joues rougies et le teint blafard alors que leurs cheveux blanchissaient par à coup comme une lampe allumé et éteinte sans arrêt.

C'était exactement ce qu'ils avaient craint.

Exactement cela!

Severus Rogue se frotta le visage entre les mains en maudissant Dumbledore et le monde sorcier entier.

Alerian jugea les protections de sa prison. Elles faiblissaient anormalement.

Il fronça ses fins sourcils blonds et fit une moue dubitative. Sa main passa à travers le dôme magique comme dans de l'eau.

C'était impossible! La magie dont son ennemi s'était servi pour l'enfermer ne devait jamais faiblir.

En quinze ans d'enfermement, il avait appris qu'Il ne laissait jamais rien se faire sans une raison.

Pourquoi voulait-il qu'il sorte? Pourquoi lui faire croire qu'il s'affaiblissait?

Alerian se coula au fond de sa prison lugubre s'éloignant des portes de la liberté.

Ça n'allait pas! Ça n'allait pas!

**A suivre... **

_**Chapitre 4 **_

_Les Mangemorts étaient là. Ils était là. Encerclant le Terrier et ses environs. Harry grimaça en portant une main à sa cicatrice. Un cri faillit lui échapper. Un cri de douleur cuisante. Alira le souleva rudement et le fit courir vers une des chambres à l'étage. _

_**« Où est Sev quand on a besoin de lui? » **Grogna Harry. _

_**« Sûrement en face de nous! » **_

_Harry la regarda avec effarement. _

_«** Il est un espion pour Dumbledore! L'aurais-tu oublié? » **_

_Harry pinça ses lèvres de mécontentement. Sa vie avait tellement changé qu'il avait oublié qu'en fait, l'extérieur restait pareil. _

_Alira sortit sa baguette. _

_« **C'est un combat à mort et on pourrait le toucher mais... Il le faut. Tu t'en sens capable? » **_

_Harry prit sa propre baguette et fit le vide dans sa tête comme Severus lui avait appris à faire. Ils se levèrent et redescendirent pour sortir sur le pallier de la porte. _

_**« Rentrez les enfants! »** Ordonna Molly d'une voix sèche mais les jumeaux ne l'écoutèrent pas. _

_Ils se positionnèrent à côté de Remus Lupin pour protéger Tonks, tombée sous un sort de magie noire. Harry pria que le bébé n'ait rien. _

_Les sorts se mirent à fuser sans distinction. _


	5. Découvertes

Que dire après autant de temps passé sans avoir posté ici ?  
Euuuh ! Milles excuses ?

Pas suffisant ?

Bon d'accord ! C'est un peu faiblard !

C'est en discutant avec quelques lectrices, et notamment à cause de (ou grâce à) la « purge » qu'effectue FFN, que j'en suis venu à relire les fics postés sur ce compte.

J'ai grimacé souvent en constant mon style d'écriture dans Amour Interdit ...  
Pour le nombre de personnages, j'ai souri. Même mon roman comporte autant de monde. C'est une caractéristique chez moi, visiblement.

Il y a deux ans, j'avais dans l'idée de reprendre mes fics HP laissés en suspend. J'ai tenté, mais les sorties des deux derniers films et la lecture du dernier tome m'ont complètement bloquée.

De plus, en vieillissant, si je puis dire, j'ai du mal à me détacher de la vision que les films et les livres m'ont donné sur les personnages de la saga.

Sauf quasi sept ans après la création du compte Lilician, je reçois toujours des reviews, des gens mettent encore ces fics dans leur favoris ou en alerte ...

Comme me l'ont fait comprendre certaines personnes, pour vous qui me suivez, je me dois de terminer cette fanfiction.

Je vais relever ce défis ... Parce que vous le valez tous et toutes bien.

Pour vous remercier d'avoir suivi ces fics depuis le 28 mars 2005 ...

**Chapitre 4 **

Alira bailla pour la centième fois en peu de temps. La nuit avait été trop courte, elle commençait à le sentir alors qu'ils étudiaient comme tous les matins. Severus, assis à son bureau, corrigeait rageusement des copies de devoirs de vacances. Harry lui jeta un regard lourd d'ennui en tournant la soixante et onzième page de son manuel de potions. La jeune fille replongea dans son manuel de sortilèges en croisant le regard sombre de son professeur.

Ce dernier soupira imperceptiblement sans quitter du regard les jumeaux. En rentrant très tôt au matin, il avait trouvé ses deux protégés endormis profondément sur son divan. Comme prévu, ils étaient restés dans ses appartements ; même s'il devait avouer qu'un doute avait subsisté quant à leur obéissance. Plus le temps passait, plus il constatait une fusion de leur caractère. Il trouvait même une touche de Draco en eux : un peu plus de retenue niveau acte de courage.

Ce qui n'était pas plus mal à son sens.

Harry avait vraiment des difficultés à rester sagement assis à lire un livre d'un ennui quasi mortel. Il savait que Rogue le mettait à l'épreuve ; il cherchait à le pousser à bout. Sa fierté l'empêchait de tout balancer, mais il devait vraiment se faire violence. Il n'avait aucune envie de revivre l'expérience de la veille.

Le temps de déjeuner arriva rapidement. Harry descendit dans la cuisine avec un plaisir évident. Retrouver ses amis ramena un sourire sur son visage. Alira prit place à côté des jumeaux qui testaient une nouvelle blague pour leur magasin. Quelque chose la perturbait depuis ce matin, mais elle ne parvenait pas à poser le doigt dessus. Une douleur ténue, pourtant lancinante, persistait dans le creux de son estomac.

Des éclats de voix la tirèrent de ses pensés. Elle tourna la tête vers le « trio d'or » comme les surnommait Severus. La tête de son frère était penchée vers le sol tandis que le rouquin devant lui hurlait dessus. Alira fronça les sourcils, peu sûre de devoir intervenir dans l'engueulade manifeste.

- Tu passes ton temps à étudier, râla Ron, le visage rougie par la colère.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, murmura Harry, dépité.

- Ron ! Ça suffit ! Intervint la mère du Gryffondor en colère. Nous t'avons déjà expliqué le lien entre un Maître et son élève.

- Mais maman ...

- Ron ! Harry ne peut pas aller contre la décision de Dumbledore, tenta de tempérer Hermione.

- Tu crois que ça m'amuse de rester enfermer toute la journée devant des cours stupides ? S'emporta Harry en tournant les talons pour s'enfuir dans la maison.

Alira fixa son assiette, l'estomac lourd. Sentir le désarrois de son frère lui coupa le peu d'appétit qu'elle possédait encore. Elle se serait bien levée pour parler avec lui, mais le duo infernal partait déjà à sa poursuite. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, le poids de leur secret pesait lourdement sur ses épaules et son cœur. La jeune femme se leva pour sortir dans le jardin avant de devoir remonter étudier.

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Quelle était cette sourde douleur insupportable qui vrillait son cœur depuis des heures ? Il allait devenir fou. Il sentait les ramifications de la colère se frayer un chemin dans son corps et parvenir dans sa tête, dernier rempart contre un futur éclat.

Il ne se complaisait pas dans la souffrance à la rabâcher sans arrêt. Cependant, qui dans le monde pourrait supporter le quart de ce qu'il avait vécu et de ce qu'il vivait ? Qui pourrait gober tout ce qu'on lui annonçait sans devenir cinglé ? Sans tout envoyer balader ?

L'envie de prendre ses clics et ses claques le tenait à la gorge.

Un rire désabusé lui échappa alors que ses meilleurs amis tambourinaient à la porte de son refuge éphémère. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était enfermé dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur couvert d'un papier peint affreux, entre l'armoire en chêne et le bureau massif. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il laissa libre cours à ses larmes de frustration. Il n'osait imaginer à la réaction de ses amis quand il leur annoncerait sa véritable identité. Ils se sentiraient floués - tout comme lui - , blessés, perdus, et le rejetteraient sans sommation. Comme d'habitude, il perdrait tout et tout le monde.

L'éternel perdant se nommait « Harry Potter » ... Non ! Valérien Malfoy, s'il vous plaît.

Sa vie n'était qu'une imposture. Il avait la sensation de n'être né que pour se balader d'une puissance à une autre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui. Un outil prêt à la casse.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, surpris et effrayés par le rire hystérique résonnant derrière la porte.

Alira serra son t-shirt à hauteur de son cœur. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux alors qu'elle percevait la détresse de son jumeau.

Elle s'assit sur la petite balancelle au fond du jardin à peine défriché. Cachée derrière de hautes herbes en folie, elle laissa libre cours à sa souffrance. Même si elle avait toujours su la vérité, elle avait grandi dans l'amour de ses parents d'adoption : Septimus et Cedrella Black Weasley. Ils étaient durs, mais toujours justes. Ils ne lui avaient jamais fait sentir qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue, ni qu'ils étaient forcés de la garder. Bien au contraire, Cedrella lui avait souvent répété qu'ils avaient refusé de la placer dans un orphelinat.

Quand elle regardait Molly Weasley, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à ce jour précis où elle s'était révélée de son lit en entendant une dispute au salon. Septimus forçait la sorcière à quitter sa maison alors qu'elle hurlait combien Alira était mauvaise, une enfant démoniaque qu'il fallait tuer avant que son pouvoir ne se réveille.

Pendant des mois, elle avait cru que ses parents allaient la chasser ou la tuer pendant son sommeil. Cette période resterait la plus éprouvante de toute sa vie. La peur de l'abandon était un sentiment étouffant, un assassin lent et méticuleux.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait retrouvé une famille, mais elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir retrouver l'entièreté de sa famille. Elle ne désirait pas se battre pour intégrer un cercle qui se méfierait toujours d'elle, qui la verrait comme la cousine pestiférée sans classe et un peu débile sur les bords.

Après tout, parfois il valait mieux se contenter de sa famille de cœur.

Severus Rogue poussa un grognement de mécontentement. La mère Weasley venait tout juste de lui relater l'altercation entre les deux Gryffondor - s'excusant au passage du comportement déplorable de l'avant-dernier rouquin. Rogue s'engageait, depuis, à retourner entièrement la maison de feu « le clebs en chef », après avoir promis une retenue tous les soirs de la semaine au membre le plus abrutit du « Trio d'or » s'il continuait à « foutre le bordel dans ses tentatives d'éducation ».

Il n'était pas dit que, cette fois-ci, il abandonnerait en cours de route. Beaucoup de gens pensaient qu'il était partiale avec ce gamin parce qu'il avait été amoureux de Lily et ne pouvait pas se la sortir du cœur. Cette explication tenait la route, elle n'était pas sans fondement, mais s'il était si dure avec Harry, c'était uniquement parce qu'il savait qui était réellement ce gamin. Il n'avait pas pu rester sagement à sa place, il avait cru pouvoir réveiller cet affreux garnement en le provoquant, en le poussant dans ses derniers retranchements. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix, mais au final, il savait qu'il avait provoqué plus de mal que de bien. A présent, son filleul par magie rejetait tout ce qui touchait à la véritable magie, tout ce qui le représentait.

Severus plissa les yeux en constatant la présence des deux amis de son élève devant les appartements de Black. Ça ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : Harry se trouvait derrière la porte. Il renvoya les deux Gryffondor au rez-de-chaussée, puis se faufila dans la chambre du clebs disparu. Tout comme l'ancien propriétaire, la décoration était bordélique, mais jolie malgré tout – à part cet affreux papier peint sûrement d'avant Poudlard, elle-même.

Comme prévu, le gamin se trouvait protester dans un coin de la chambre. Il ne daigna pas lever la tête vers l'intrus qui tira une chaise pour s'asseoir face à lui. Severus attendit aussi patiemment que possible – un exploit pour lui, il l'avouait.

- Si l'idée est de te fondre dans la monstruosité qui recouvre les murs de cette chambre insalubre, tu vas pouvoirs attendre longtemps, lâcha-t-il simplement.

Même Severus se surprit lui-même ; sa voix résonnait calmement. Le jeune homme leva un visage dont les yeux bouffis étaient rougis par le trop plein de larmes versées.

Sans cœur, il l'était assurément. Pourtant, quand il plongeait ses yeux dans ceux du garnement abattu, il se disait que personne ne devrait jamais vivre autant d'événements dramatiques dans une seule vie. Sa propre enfance n'avait pas été tendre, entre solitude et brimades, il en connaissait donc les possibles retombées futures.

- Je n'aime pas me répéter, Harry. Tu sais ce que j'attends de toi et ce que je t'offre, je suis donc surpris de ne pas te voir assis à ta table d'études.

Le gamin resta hermétiquement silencieux. Il osa même replacer sa tête entre ses bras chétifs. Severus croisa ses jambes en levant les yeux au ciel, excédé.

- Ton envie de passer toutes les soirées de la semaine en étude avec moi parmi les Serpentard, est-elle donc si forte ?

- Arrêtez ! Chuchota le jeune homme d'une voix brisée.

- Arrêter quoi ? De penser à te sauver les fesses une nouvelle fois ?

Au diable la patience et la politesse, songea Severus.

- Arrête de geindre et agis en Gryffondor comme tu sais si bien le faire. Allez ! Debout ! Nous avons cours.

Severus remarqua le doute se battre dans l'esprit du jeune homme : devait-il se rebeller ou suivre pour empêcher la punition de tomber ? Étrangement, le gamin prit une troisième option : il se releva, certes, mais le défia en lui posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son réveil.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous frappé ?

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez, réellement excédé cette fois. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de le suivre et d'obéir ? En même temps, quand il y songeait, Draco semblait servile, mais il ne l'était absolument pas. Seulement, lui prenait plaisir à défier dans le dos de ses supérieurs : après tout « pas vu, pas pris » comme il le répétait souvent.

- Je t'ai fessé, Harry. Pas frappé.

Le gamin croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, peu enclin à rester sur cette nuance apportée d'une voix fatiguée.

- Salazard Tout Puissant, ronchonna le professeur de potions. Tu as eu une punition égale à ton comportement infantile, point final. Et si tu ne veux pas goûter à nouveau cette humiliation, retourne étudier. Nous avons une heure et demi de retard.

- Je ne veux plus que vous utilisiez la force sur moi, marmonna Harry, le regard noir.

Si Severus ne l'avait pas connu si bien que ça, il serait resté ébahi par son toupet. Prêt à le sermonner, il s'arrêta malgré tout. Le visage pâle, les poings serrés, le corps tendu à l'extrême, le maître d'apprentissage reconnaissait des symptômes qui ne lui plaisaient absolument pas.

- Bien ! Nous aviserons de punitions plus adaptés si tu te tiens tranquille jusqu'à ce soir. Si cela t'est possible, bien sûr.

Il ne s'adoucissait pas, se répéta-t-il en sortant à la suite de son élève plus détendu. Il utilisait juste de meilleures méthodes que la provocation agressive. Severus repensa à son professeur de pédagogie qui avait côté ses méthodes à peine au-dessus de la moyenne, prétextant un manque flagrant de psychologie chez son étudiant de dernière année. Que penserait-il en voyant son incurable élève user de ses méthodes trop laxistes pour amadouer un jeune homme paumé et abîmé ?

Par la Barbe de Merlin, il mériterait bien une note « Effort Exceptionnel » en pédagogie.

Alira leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil quand ils entrèrent dans le salon d'étude, avant de se replonger dans son bouquin de sortilèges – matière qu'elle détestait viscéralement. Harry prit place à sa droite, ouvrit son manuel de potions et commença sa lecture. Severus n'espérait pas qu'il retienne quoi que ce soit de conséquents, mais le faire lire était déjà bien suffisant dans un premier temps.

Les heures s'écoulèrent dans un calme reposant pour le professeur devenu maître d'apprentissage. Il percevait bien les pensés noirâtres de ses élèves, mais il les mettait de côté pour l'instant. Ils n'était pas prêts à se livrer sur leurs ressentis. Et lui-même doutait être en mesure de pouvoir les aider, il commençait tout juste à accepter leur véritable nom et les implications. D'accord, il avait appris la nouvelle deçà un peu plus d'une année, mais entre savoir et vivre la situation, un gouffre se formait.

De plus, les jumeaux gardaient leurs fausses apparences. Les cheveux de Alira restaient d'un roux horripilant tandis que son frère gardait les traits de cet emmerdeur de Potter. Il aimait penser qu'il jugeait au-delà des apparences, mais il n'était pas de bois, tout de même. Songer à James Potter ravivait la flamme de sa haine.

Le bruit de sa plume se cassant sur une copie d'élève de première année le ramena au présent. Les jumeaux ne firent aucune remarque, ils retournèrent simplement à leur lecture. Au moins, ils apprenaient à se tenir, c'était déjà ça aux yeux du Maître.

Une grimace déforma son visage alors que des décharges électriques partaient de son bras droit dans tout son corps. Il se leva, ordonna aux enfants de rester avec les Weasley et transplana dans l'entrée vide de monde – heureusement pour lui, il détestait croiser l'inquiétude dans les yeux des autres habitants de ce cloaque.

Draco en avait plus qu'assez du soudain intérêt de ses parents envers sa personne. Il avait été malade, certes, mais pas à l'article de la mort. Ils pouvaient le laisser respirer un peu, quand même.

Avec un soupire, le jeune homme se laissa tomber dans l'immense fauteuil vert de la bibliothèque familiale. A force de lancer des sorts sur les Elfes de maison pour les refroidir quant à sa surveillance rapprochée, il se sentait épuiser. Utiliser sa magie était un petit peu trop tôt, visiblement.

Il n'expliquait toujours pas ce qui l'avait mis dans un tel état de faiblesse. Au début, il avait bien pensé à des visions, mais c'était stupide, il n'était pas voyant. Il laissait ce supposé don à des gens comme Trelawney : fantasques voir arriérés.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, il en était certain. Les sensations à son réveil étaient bien trop vraies pour n'être que des inventions de son subconscient.

Draco pouvait quasi certifier que ces visions appartenaient à quelqu'un de vivant. Sinon pourquoi s'était-il senti dans le besoin de rassurer la personne dans ses rêves ? Il avait cherché la provenance des pleures qui brisaient son cœur, mais il n'avait pas trouvé la personne. Plus il s'était avancé à sa recherche, plus il avait découvert des moments d'une incroyable cruauté. Même les Mangemorts s'occupaient mieux de leur progéniture.

Le jeune homme ne voyait personne dans son entourage qui puisse vivre ce genre de situation dégradante. Il avait déjà côtoyé la famille de chacun de ses amis ; il les avait vus à la sortie de la douche – sauf pour Pansy, fort heureusement ; il ne voyait donc pas qui pourrait vivre ce calvaire.

Énervé par son incapacité à savoir qui lui envoyait de pareils visions d'horreur, il se mit à parcourir la bibliothèque. Peut-être trouverait-il des réponses à ses interrogations ? A moins d'utiliser la légilimancie à un haut niveau ; personne ne pouvait s'infiltrer dans ses pensés sans qu'il ne le veuille – sa tante Bellatrix s'était assuré qu'il sache maîtriser correctement l'occlumancie.

Il ne restait donc que les liens style familiaux, amoureux, magiques, mais dans ces cas-là, il serait aussi au courant. Il n'avait que ses parents, donc personne d'autre pour créer un lien familiale aussi puissant. Il n'était amoureux de personne et n'avait pas rencontrer « l'âme-soeur », de toute façon. Quant à un lien formé par la magie, il fallait être deux pour une formule de liage.

Tous les cas possibles étaient ... impossibles.

- Eyh ! Draconus ...

Les dents de Draco grincèrent alors qu'il s'empêchait d'insulter le potrait coincé entre deux immenses armoires. Nicholas Malfoy, même mort, restait un menteur pathologique qui agaçait profondément le jeune homme.

- Draconuuus, insista le portrait.

Et ce surnom ... Vraiment très énervant pour l'héritier Malfoy qui se tourna vers le portrait prêt à le faire taire.

- Regarde troisième étagère en partant du haut, le quatrième livre. Celui avait la tranche en peau de dragons, ricana Nicholas avant de partir ailleurs dans le Manoir.

Draco fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Il se demandait ce que son imbécile d'ancêtre avait bien pu encore inventé comme bêtises. Les Elfes de maisons étaient très pratiques, mais parfois, leur manque de réflexion posait problème : qui obéirait, encore, à des morts ?

Oui ! Un Elfe de maison.

Draco tira l'échelle magique jusqu'à lui et grimpa jusqu'à l'étagère. Un coup d'œil vers le sol le fit déglutir. Pourquoi avait-il obéi à Nicholas alors qu'il avait le vertige ? Il n'était peut-être pas courageux, mais il n'allait pas redescendre sans le foutu livre désigné par son arrière-arrière-arrière-etc grand-père. Il attrapa le plus gros bouquin, l'unique exemplaire possédant une tranche en peau de dragons et redescendit fébrilement. Ses mains étaient moites et ses genoux s'entrechoquaient presque. Il détestait vraiment la hauteur.

Avec un soupire de soulagement, il retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée éteinte. Il inspecta le bouquin poussiéreux. Un cadenas en or l'empêchait d'ouvrir le livre, mais un sortilège plus tard, il admira les fines pages d'or.

Il s'agissait d'un recensement de tous les Malfoy depuis la création de la lignée. Draco savait que les grandes familles gardaient l'arbre généalogique sous forme de peinture sur les murs à la vue de tous ; sur des objets de grandes valeurs bien tape-à-l'oeil ; sur des tapisseries dans des pièces précises de la maison ; ou, comme sa famille, dans un livre magique que personne n'ouvrait jamais vu qu'il notait chaque naissance de lui-même. Draco tourna chaque page une à une. La majorité des noms lui était inconnu, mais certains trouvaient échos dans les histoires que ses parents lui racontaient depuis sa petite enfance. Il finit par sauter toutes les pages pour arriver à celle de sa génération.

Son cœur rata un battement quand ses yeux se bloquèrent sur deux points dorés à droite de son prénom. C'était impossible. Seul son propre nom devait figurer en-dessous de ses parents.

Un rire passa ses lèvres pincées. Deux noms avant le sien ... Il avait des aînés.

Ses parents avaient eu des enfants avant lui. Des enfants dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler.

Il retourna le livre dans tous les sens, feuilleta chaque page. Quelqu'un avait trafiqué le livre, il en était certain. D'un pas vif, il parcourut les couloirs du manoir jusqu'au salon principal où se reposait sa mère.

- Père est parti ?

- Un appel du Maître, sourit-elle tristement.

Un éclair de doutes le pétrifia. Pouvait-il parler de ça avec sa mère sans la présence de son père ? Elle leva la tête vers son fils. Draco n'était pas courageux, il le savait et s'en accommodait parce qu'il possédait d'autres qualités avantageuses. Pourtant, il trouva en lui, une petite flamme qui le poussa à tendre le livre des générations.

- Mère ?

Sa mère pâlit en saisissant le bouquin.

Elle devint quasi translucide en posant son regard sur la page où deux points dorés scintillaient près de son prénom. Draco vit la gorge de sa mère peiner à avaler sa salive.

Il la comprenait.

- Je suis navrée, susurra-t-elle doucement alors que la cheminée dévoila le maître des lieux.

Lucius posa sa cape et sa canne sur le guéridon à sa gauche. Il afficha une mine fermée et perplexe en avisant sa femme et son fils, l'un en face de l'autre. Il perdit de son assurance en voyant le livre sur les genoux de Narcissa.

- J'ai deux frères ?

Le silence s'éternisa après la soudaine question étranglée de Draco. Lucius posa ses mains sur les épaules de Narcissa, tête basse. La peine la submergeait.

Draco regarda son père froncer les sourcils en se penchant pour prendre le livre. Sa perplexité était quasi palpable alors qu'il imitait les gestes faits par son fils quelques minutes plus tôt : il secoua le livre, le tourna dans tous les sens, jeta des sortilèges.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Murmura-t-il en sortant du salon. Narcissa, explique-lui ! Je reviens !

Draco et sa mère le laissèrent partir, trop éberlués pour protester.

Après un moment, Draco prit place sur le divan face au fauteuil de Narcissa. Elle savait qu'il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. Elle se leva et sortit de l'armoire en chêne sous l'immense fenêtre donnant sur le jardin à l'entrée un album assez mince. Elle le tendit à son fils qui en feuilleta chaque page. Sur chacune d'elles se trouvait des photos de bébés : un garçon et une fille. Endormis ou éveillés, les bébés dégageaient la même aura de bonheur absolu.

- Ce sont ton frère et ta soeur. Des jumeaux.

Draco referma le livret sur ses genoux. Ses mains tenaient les bords comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Ils sont morts peu de temps avant ta naissance.

Elle raconta à son fils la naissance, la puissance et l'enlèvement des jumeaux puis leur mort présumé. Au terme de ses explications, Draco ne savait plus quoi penser. Il ne parvenait plus à démêler ses émotions.

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Je pouvais savoir.

- Lucius voulait te le dire, mais j'ai refusé, avoua-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? S'emporta le jeune homme. Ce sont mon frère et ma soeur, je devais savoir.

- Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu penses être un accident ou être de trop. Je ne voulais pas que tu vives avec le poids de leur existence passée, s'exclama-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Jamais encore, Draco n'avait vu autant de désespoir chez sa mère. Elle qui paraissait forte en toute circonstance, presque glaciale, la saisir dans un instant aussi émotionnel paraissait presque déplacé selon le jeune homme.

- Ils sont nés dix mois avant toi, Draco. Ta naissance autant que la leur était inespérée. Je pensais ne jamais pouvoir donner d'enfants à Lucius et là, nous avions des jumeaux et un troisième à venir directement après.

Le jeune homme pouvait comprendre. Il n'avait jamais ignoré les soucis de conception de sa mère. Après sa naissance, elle n'avait jamais plus été capable d'enfanter. Ses parents avaient bien tenté pendant deux ans, quelques années après sa venue au monde, mais le corps de Narcissa n'avait jamais su garder les embryons.

Finalement, ils avaient abandonné le chérissant.

- Pourquoi Dumbledore a-t-il kidnappé les jumeaux ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

- Pour la même raison qui a poussé ton père a posé un sortilège de contrôle magique sur toi, soupira-t-elle en rangeant l'album. La puissance de ton frère et de ta soeur était incroyable, tout comme la tienne. Il a pris peur. Et tu sais ce que la terreur peut créer chez un homme de pouvoir.

Draco était bien placé pour savoir les conséquences d'une peur incontrôlable : il fallait tuer dans l'œuf la personne responsable de ce sentiment.

Une réflexion lui traversa, subitement, l'esprit alors qu'il repensait au livre des générations Malfoy.

- Normalement, les points sur l'arbre devraient être noirs, non ?

- Je pense que ton père est allé vérifier, acquiesça-t-elle doucement.

Draco ne vit aucune lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de sa mère. C'était inquiétant, mais tellement compréhensible.

Harry n'était pas certain d'avoir bien agi en suivant la famille Weasley, mais après tout, Rogue leur avait dit de rester près de Molly.

Ils avaient obéi. Même s'il était certain que Rogue ne verrait pas ça de cette manière.

La mère de famille préférait nettoyer son linge chez elle. Vu le tas qu'elle apportait, il faudrait au moins les installations du Terrier pour ne pas cumuler le linge sale toute la semaine. Les jumeaux Weasley, Ginny, Alira et Harry aidèrent Molly à trier les couleurs et le blanc puis à tout fourrer dans d'immenses machines moldu magiquement trifouillées. C'était illégale, mais vu que Arthur se moquait un peu des lois du Ministère ...

Ils ne devraient patienter qu'une petite heure, le temps que les trois machines nettoient le linge de plus de dix personnes. Alira ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quel plaisir Molly Weasley tirait de ces tâches ménagères. Elle ne voyait rien d'amusant dans ces corvées.

Comme dans leurs souvenirs, le Terrier restait petit, mais pourtant, tellement accueillant. Harry sentit le malaise de sa soeur. Il ne savait pas ce qui liait Molly et Alira, néanmoins, il pouvait clairement saisir que ça n'était pas un grand amour. Il s'agissait même de défiance, à bien y regarder. Alira s'attendait à un coup dur de Molly, tandis que cette dernière avisait l'adolescente comme une bombe à retardement.

Harry rangea ses questions dans un coin de sa tête pour plus tard. Il n'allait pas question Alira devant autant de monde, il attendrait de rentrer au Square Grimmaud, dans leur chambre.

Des bruits de transplanage retentirent autour de la maison. Remus entra en trombe dans la maison et hurla à Molly de protéger les enfants d'une attaque. Alira et Harry se regardèrent, incertains. Une attaque de Mangemorts alors qu'ils venaient juste d'arriver ? En plus, le Terrier était magiquement protégé.

Molly souleva ce point, rassurée, mais Remus la détrompa. Quelqu'un avait abaissé les protections.

Les Mangemorts étaient là. Ils étaient tous là. Encerclant le Terrier et ses environs.

Harry grimaça en portant une main à sa cicatrice. Un cri de douleur lui échappa. Alira le souleva rudement par le bras et le fit courir vers une des chambres à l'étage.

- Où est Rogue quand on a besoin de lui? Grogna Harry.

- Sûrement en face de nous!

Harry la regarda avec effarement.

- Eyh ! Oh ! C'est un espion ...

Harry pinça ses lèvres de mécontentement. Sa vie avait tellement changé qu'il avait oublié qu'en fait, l'extérieur restait pareil.

Alira sortit sa baguette, prête au combat.

- C'est un combat à mort et on pourrait le toucher... Notre père aussi ... Mais il le faut. Tu t'en sens capable ?

Harry prit sa propre baguette et fit le vide dans sa tête comme Severus lui avait appris à faire lors de ces cours ratés l'occlumancie. Ils se levèrent et redescendirent pour sortir sur le pallier de la porte malgré les protestations de Molly qui hurla d'une voix sèche:

- Rentrez les enfants!

Ils se positionnèrent à côté de Remus Lupin pour protéger Tonks, tombée sous un sort de magie noire. Harry pria qu'elle soit toujours en vie.

Les sorts se mirent à fuser sans sommation.

L'Ordre gagnait du terrain, reculant l'ennemi vers les marais. Remus n'en revenait pas. Il savait Harry courageux, mais souvent tête brûlée. Hors il restait à ses côtés simplement, il ne cherchait pas la vengeance ni ne se laissait emporter par sa rage contre leurs ennemis. Ce qui le fit sourire malgré l'horreur de la situation fut de constater que les jumeaux réagissaient l'un à l'autre sans même s'en apercevoir : quand Harry attaquait, Alira le protégeait, et inversement. Sans une parole ni un regard.

L'arrivée de nouveaux Mangemorts renversa la situation. Les jumeaux se retrouvèrent séparer. Perdue parmi les fourrés, Alira tentait de rejoindre le Terrier dont elle voyait le toit à quelques mètres.

- Un petit agneau à manger ... ricana une voix froide.

La jeune femme sentit un frisson de terreur remonter sa colonne vertébrale.

Greyback.

Elle l'avait rencontré une seule fois alors qu'elle jouait autour du Manoir de ses parents adoptifs. Son souvenir n'était pas ce qu'elle désirait garder en tête. C'était même plutôt une source de cauchemars assurés.

Elle courut sur les plaques en bois bancales menant au terrain défraîchis des Weasley, mais un coup dans son dos lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Elle crut mourir noyée alors que l'eau du marais s'infiltrait dans sa gorge et ses poumons. Quelqu'un l'attrapa par le poignet gauche et la souleva comme un fétu de pailles hors de l'eau. Les yeux bleu cerclés de noirs de Greyback la tétanisèrent. Ou peut-être était-ce son sourire aux dents trop pointues ? Sans doute les deux.

Harry ne parvenait plus à garder l'esprit clair. Sa cicatrice lui faisait atrocement mal. Un sort plus puissant que les autres l'envoya percuter le mur de la cabane des Weasley. Il entendit un cri masculin. Sans doute Remus qui l'appelait.

Sonné, désorienté, il regarda la silhouette noire s'approcher de lui. Un gémissement s'échappa alors que sa cicatrice parut ouvrir son crâne en deux.

Voldemort jubilait. Harry Potter était à sa merci. Il allait pouvoir tuer ce gamin prétentieux et vaquer à d'autres projets. Il pointa sa baguette sur le gamin quand le corps de ce dernier fut entouré d'un léger halo de lumière. Perplexe, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avisa les cheveux noirs devenir blonds par intermittence.

C'était impossible. C'était un jeu créé dans l'espoir qu'il ne tue pas cet avorton qui avait détruit tant de ... Qu'avait-il détruit au juste ?

Pris de doutes, ne sachant plus que penser, Voldemort s'éloigna d'un pas sous les regards perplexes de certains Mangemorts.

Pourquoi devait-il tuer Potter ? Parce qu'il avait fait de lui ce monstre cette nuit-là.

Non, quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce raisonnement.

Ces cheveux blonds ...

Un sortilège le rata de peu. Remus Lupin désarma un membre de l'Ordre, prit Harry, jeta un regard lourd de sens vers Voldemort et transplana.

- Harry ! Hurla une jeune femme quelques mètres plus loin.

Le Lord vit ses cheveux devenir couleur platine avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à son tour.

Un silence lourd tomba dans les marais. Le Terrier brûlait, mais Voldemort ne voyait rien d'autre que Potter a sa merci et son incapacité à le tuer. Il en voyait rien qu'une série d'images sans queue ni tête. Il laissa ses fidèles derrière lui pour rentrer chez lui retrouver sa seule véritable amie et conseillère.

**A suivre ... **


	6. Rêves

Étant donné que je suis occupée ce weekend, je vais publier ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Normalement, les prochains devraient être mis en ligne des nuit de samedi à dimanche chaque semaine. Normalement. Vu que j'ai mes propres projets en cours, je tente de calculer mon temps pour bien répartir tout, mais ce n'est pas toujours évident avec Madame Inspiration.

J'ai essayé de répondre à chaque review par message privé sur , mais vu les reviews sans retour possible, j'ai pris la décision de vous répondre au fur et à mesure sur le site : .com.  
Mon site personnel où vous trouverez un encart avec les réponses aux reviews, au jour le jour. (PS : c'est en cours de construction!)

Autre note : j'ai remarqué la désastreuse disposition du chapitre précédent. Je vais tenter de corriger ça. Désolée ! Je me rends compte que ça n'a pas aidé à la compréhension. Je peux vous dire que j'ai 4 essais avec 4 documents différents, finalement, j'ai du tout refaire via l'interface du document sur fanfiction. J'ai cru devenir folle.

Disclamers : vous avez l'habitude - rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire donc les idées.

**Chapitre 5**

Le souffle court, la cicatrice brûlante, Harry peinait à garder les yeux ouverts sur son plafond. Le retour au manoir Black dans les bras de Remus n'avait pas été une de ses meilleures idées parce qu'il ne supportait toujours pas le transplanage ; il avait donc remis son déjeuner sur la moquette du corridor sous les yeux ébahis des Weasley.

Alira l'avait rejointe dans sa chambre, un peu plus tard, le corps tremblant. Il avait tenté de la faire parler, mais elle était restée murée dans un silence inconfortable pour lui. Même s'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours, leur lien se consolidait de jour en jour et le tiraillait souvent. Il percevait ses émotions du matin au soir, même au travers de leur sommeil. Il se tourna dans le lit en grimaçant : le décor tournoyait autour de lui.

- Tu devrais prendre la potion de Sev, chuchota Alira, les yeux clos.

Dans un premier temps, Harry ne répondit pas, il la fixa simplement. Puis il se releva sur ses coudes, attrapant le pot sur sa table de chevet et l'avala difficilement. Sa tête retomba sur son oreiller. Rien que soulever ses bras lui demandait une énergie phénoménale.

- Que nous arrive-t-il ?

- Ne pose pas de questions dont tu ne veux pas de réponses, soupira sa soeur.

Harry perçut sa détresse dans la seconde après la fin de sa phrase. Comme si la réponse pouvait tous les détruire.

- C'est pour ça que tu es si bizarre depuis hier soir ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête positivement. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même sous la couette, son oreille bien calé sous sa tête. Elle crevait de trouille, c'était indéniable. Une terreur qui échappait, heureusement, à son frère.

Contrairement à lui, Alira avait toujours tout su, elle s'était préparée à bien des chocs, mais celui de l'attaque la dépassait malgré tout. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira et expira plusieurs fois, puis compte jusqu'à dix lentement. Lorsqu'elle était enfant, Alira avait souffert de graves crises d'angoisse, grâce à Septimus, elle avait très rapidement su gérer leur arrivée. Compte-tenu de la situation, elle prit plus de temps à se recentrer, mais finalement, elle réussit à se lever sans soucis majeurs.

La peur la tenait à la gorge. Pourtant, ce n'était pas en l'écoutant qu'Alira trouverait un moyen de se tirer de cette affreuse farce. Il lui fallait tout son sang-froid. De plus, bientôt, son frère se trouverait confronter à la dure réalité, elle lui serait indispensable pour supporter la nouvelle.

Harry la regarda se lever pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il sentait bien qu'elle lui cachait une information essentielle. L'envie de découvrir son secret le titillait. Néanmoins, les sentiments qu'il captait chez sa jumelle l'empêchaient de pousser ses recherches. Son assurance s'écroulerait d'un simple éternuement, il ne se sentait pas le droit de le pousser lui-même.

Elle ressortit de la salle de bain, quelques minutes plus tard. Elle noua les lacets de ses bottes, assise aux pieds du lit.

- Alira, l'arrêta-t-il alors qu'elle posait sa main droite sur la poignée de la porte.

Sa soeur se tourna vers lui, surprise.

- Je peux te poser une question personnelle ?

Elle s'éloigna de la sortie de la chambre et s'assit près de lui.

- Vas-y !

- Pourquoi est-ce tendu entre Madame Weasley et toi ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix avant de rajouter vivement. Je sais que c'est elle qui t'a amené chez les grands-parents Weasley ... Mais justement, tu as eu une belle vie, non ?

La jeune fille émit un petit rire ironique.

- C'est Arthur qui m'a emmenée chez son père. En fait, Cedrella m'a raconté que son fils a insisté pour m'emmener à eux. Ils voulaient d'autres enfants dont s'occuper, il le savait donc il s'est dit que je ne les dérangerais pas. Bien au contraire.

Harry se releva appuyé contre ses coussins, attentif à son histoire.

- Au début, je pensais que Cedrella se vengeait de Molly. Tu vois le genre : belle-maman et belle-fille ne font jamais bon ménage. Surtout que Cedrella prenait beaucoup de place dans la vie de son fils. Mais Septimus m'a raconté la même histoire donc bon ... Puis les rencontres avec Molly se sont toujours mal passées.

Alira soupira en replaçant des mèches de cheveux mouillés derrière ses oreilles.

- Molly voulait me déposer dans un orphelinat moldu. Arthur s'est battu pour qu'elle me place chez ses parents à lui. Après cela, elle a refusé de remettre les pieds au Manoir Weasley pendant des années. Lorsque j'ai été en âge de sortir, Septimus m'a emmené avec eux lors d'une soirée de fin d'années. Je crois que je devais avoir huit ou neuf ans, elle a tenté de me noyer.

Harry écarquilla ses yeux, sous le choc. Il ne pouvait imaginer Molly Weasley tenter de tuer un enfant.

- Crois-le ou non, mais c'est ce qu'elle a tenté de faire. Elle m'a emmené dans les marais, en fait. Et tu sais qu'en dehors des passages désignés, l'eau peut être profonde. Elle a jeté mon doudou dans l'eau. J'ai tenté de le récupérer, je me suis penchée, elle m'a poussé légèrement. Heureusement les jumeaux m'ont trouvé à temps. J'ai encore d'autres anecdotes en tête, mais je pense que rien que celle-ci te prouve qui est Molly Weasley.

Alira se leva, s'étira, sourit à son frère puis le laissa seul avec ses pensés.

Épuisé par son mal de tête qui se calmait enfin, Harry se rencogna dans son lit et s'endormit.

- Il serait temps que tu fasses confiance aux bonnes personnes, tu sais, s'amusa une voix chaleureuse qui lui envoya des milliers de frissons de la tête aux pieds.

Harry appréciait les caresses dans ses cheveux de cette main aux longs doigts fins. C'était reposant.

- Ils m'ont tous menti, soupira-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Plus ou moins, je dirais. Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il est temps que tu penses à ton enseignement. Savoir, c'est le pouvoir.

Harry se releva, quittant le giron réconfortant de Alerian Malfoy. Il commençait à apprécier les petits moments avec son ancêtre. Bien sûr Alerian restait un Malfoy : imbu de lui-même, avide de savoir et de pouvoir. Sa dernière remarque le prouvait, d'ailleurs.

- Je ne veux pas de pouvoir.

- C'est pour ça que Dumbledore a pu te manipuler et que des gens t'ont menti, ricana Alerian en se levant du lit couvert de couvertures de soie or et carmin. Je ne te parle pas de pouvoirs magiques, je te parle de la possibilité de choisir ton destin. Je me demande vraiment quelle éducation ce Black a pu te donner, elle est exécrable ...

- Ne dis pas du mal de Sirius, explosa Harry en s'agenouillant vivement dans les draps, prêt à se battre.

Le sourire d'Alerian devint mesquin.

- Bien si tu as assez de force mentale pour vouloir sauver l'honneur postum de ton parrain, je suppose que l'on pourra tirer quelques petites choses de toi.

Harry resta silencieux. Il devait admettre que jusqu'à présent, il s'était laissé porter par les évènements et les gens autour de lui.

- Tu es un Malfoy, tu dois pouvoir choisir ta voie.

- Comme votre fils l'a fait en léchant les bottes d'un serpent visqueux ?

Alerian partit dans un éclat de rire qui figea le jeune homme toujours dans le lit. Visiblement, le grand-père avait perdu le peu d'esprit qu'il devait lui rester.

- Tu vois : le savoir apporte le pouvoir sur les autres et sur ton avenir, sourit le sorcier déjanté. Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire de mon fils, ni celle du « serpent visqueux » comme tu l'appelles si affectueusement.

- Comment ça ?

- Oh ! Ça sera pour une prochaine fois. Il est encore trop tôt et de toute façon, quelqu'un attend impatiemment.

Alors que le décor plongeait dans les ténèbres, Harry entendit distinctement le rire léger de son ancêtre.

- Si jamais, ne sois pas étonné du temps que tu auras passé avec nous.

Harry ne put lui poser les questions qui lui brûlait les lèvres, une atmosphère douce et chaleureuse le réduisit au silence. Tout s'éclipsa aussi rapidement qu'un claquement de doigts.

Le lit était devenu un divan crème moelleux couvert de coussins bruns brillants. Des immenses portes couvertes de carreaux donnaient sur une terrasse pleine de végétaux de toutes les couleurs. Deux chandeliers éclairaient une nappe blanche sur une table ronde entourée de deux chaises en bois clair. Les bougies accrochées magiquement aux murs conféraient à la pièce une chaleur réconfortante. Des hautes armoires remplies de livres naissait une envie de bouquiner sur les peaux de bêtes devant la cheminée où crépitait un feu doux.

- Je me disais que ça serait mieux de se rencontrer dans ce genre d'endroit, le fit sursauter une voix grave dans les ombres de la pièce.

Harry était incapable de définir d'où elle provenait réellement.

- Où êtes-vous ?

- Il vaut mieux rester comme ça pour le moment, soupira l'inconnu.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ? Je veux vous voir.

Un rire adorable aux oreilles de Harry résonna dans le salon.

- J'aimerais aussi que tu me regardes, mais ... Ça ne serait pas une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Harry, déçu pour une raison insaisissable.

- Parce que j'arrive bientôt à Poudlard. Si le directeur apprend que nous nous sommes rencontrés avant mon arrivée, nous pourrions avoir des ennuis.

Harry s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils crèmes. Une couverture le recouvrit. Il voulut se retourner pour voir son visiteur inconnu, mais celui-ci posa ses mains fortes sur ses épaules.

- Je t'en pris. Profite juste de l'endroit et de ma compagnie.

Harry aurait voulu lui répéter qu'il désirait le voir, mais il eut le sensation que l'autre pourrait croire à un caprice d'enfant gâté. C'était exactement le genre de comportement qui le ferait fuir, songea le jeune homme.

Les mains sur ses épaules dégageaient une chaleur étonnante qui se diffusait au-travers de sa chemise blanche.

- Tu entreras en première année ? Demanda Harry qui tiltait enfin sur l'information lâchée par l'inconnu.

- Non ! Rigola celui-ci. Je serai admis, avec un ami, en sixième année.

Les bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, lui tirant quelques frissons.

- D'où viens-tu ?

Le souffle sur sa nuque faillit lui faire perdre le fil de ses pensés.

- De très loin ... De trop loin, murmura l'homme dans son dos.

L'impatience, l'attente d'un geste auquel il n'aurait jamais songé provoquait des palpitations dans sa poitrine. Harry déglutit difficilement ; sa gorge paraissait faite de papiers de verre.

Jamais il n'avait cru possible de ressentir pareilles émotions : vives, fortes, presque mortelles. Il avait seulement dix-sept ans, il avait eu deux petites amies, mais à y regarder de près, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'elles aient été réellement des relations sérieuses.

En ce moment précis, il s'imaginait bien vivre une histoire avec cet inconnu du même âge que lui. Un homme ... Un être pareil à lui... Quelqu'un qui provoquait au plus profond de lui un émoi incomparable à quoi que ce soit d'autre au monde.

L'une des mains de l'homme dans son dos remonta le long de son épaule, frôla son cou, sa joue et se posa sur ses yeux qu'il ferma comme un automatisme. Son coeur s'emballa un peu plus quand il sentit leurs lèvres se frôler. Leur baiser ne fut aucunement mouillé ou bancal à cause d'une timidité maladive des deux côtés. L'homme qui l'embrassait avait l'habitude, c'était indéniable. Il contrôlait tous leurs mouvements, suivait le rythme de Harry ou l'emmenait dans son sillage avec une facilité déconcertante.

Harry se sentit vide quand ils se séparèrent. La sensation que le baiser n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde lui noua l'estomac.

Comment pouvait-il se sentir aussi faible alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient absolument pas ? Cet inconnu possédait une ascendance sur lui incontestable. C'était effrayant d'une certaine façon.

- Je peux, au moins, savoir ton prénom ?

Il sentit l'autre sourire contre sa joue.

- Marc. Je m'appelle Marc.

- Moi, c'est Ha ...

Harry s'arrêta de parler au milieu de sa phrase, pris d'un doute atroce. Il n'avait pas envie de mentir, ni de cacher la vérité à Marc.

- C'est Valérien, murmura-t-il finalement.

- Ça te correspond mieux que Ha, si tu veux mon avis, s'amusa Marc allégeant l'atmosphère devenue plus lugubre.

Harry – Valérien se laissa aller contre le fauteuil, entre les bras de son visiteur de pensés. Il s'y sentait à l'aise, comblé, entier.

- Tu reviendras ? S'enquit-il en fixant la cheminée quasi éteinte de son regard devenu dorés.

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir. Relier deux esprits entre eux demande beaucoup d'énergie. Tu verras quand tu te réveilleras, à mon avis, une journée sera déjà passée. Peut-être plus.

- Comment ça ?

- Le temps en songe passe différemment. Ce n'est de la légilimancie. C'est autre chose.

Harry fronça les sourcils en ayant l'impression que Marc tentait de lui faire comprendre un message.

- Il est temps que j'y aille. Quelqu'un te cherche.

- Quoi ? Qui ça ? S'étonna Harry.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Marc sourire.

- Je crois que c'est ton frère.

Le décor s'évapora pour laisser place à un miroir suspendu dans le vide. Harry se leva, s'approcha doucement. Une voix sortait de la glace, mais il ne la comprenait pas. Il était sans doute trop loin.

Sur le qui-vive, il s'approcha pour voir Draco Malfoy tambouriner sur la vitre qui les séparait. Un éclat de lumière lui renvoya l'image d'un jeune homme blond aux yeux d'or, le teint pâle, le nez légèrement pointu. Il fixa, ébahi, ses mains dont les ongles étaient parfaitement manucurés, la peau parfaitement lisse comme s'il n'avait jamais travaillé de sa vie.

- Merlin Tout Puissant ! Valérien ?

Harry sursauta. Draco le dévisageait derrière le miroir, les mains à plat dessus.

- Draco ?

Draco ? Il s'étonnait lui-même de pouvoir appeler ce « petit fils à papa » par son prénom sans colère ni reproches. La voix de Alerian lui soufflait doucement qu'il n'était plus Harry Potter.

Il s'approcha en déglutissant. A quelques centimètres de la vitre, il put constater l'allure effroyable de son cadet.

- T'as une sale tronche, laissa-t-il tomber.

Un pavé dans la marre aurait été plus efficace, pensa-t-il en grimaçant légèrement. Parfois, sa propre bêtise le mortifiait lui-même.

Un second miroir apparut. Visiblement Draco pouvait le voir aussi. Harry y vit le jeune homme endormi dans un grand lit, Narcissa rafraîchissant son visage à l'aide d'un linge qu'elle trempait dans une petite cuvette d'eau.

- Ça m'a pris avant-hier, murmura Draco, le teint livide, les yeux exorbités. Je me souviens juste de père annonçant que mon frère et ma soeur étaient en vie, et ...

Le cœur de Harry se serra en voyant l'expression d'infini douleur sur le visage de son ancienne Némésis. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour il ressentirait une infinie compassion pour ce gamin imbu de lui-même et imbuvable.

- Depuis je suis ici, j'attendais quelqu'un ... N'importe qui !

Harry comprit que le jeune homme s'était retrouvé confronter à une solitude à laquelle il n'était pas habitué. Lui-même ignorait s'il aurait pu supporter de se retrouver seul durant deux jours. Quoi qu'il puisse en dire, les Dursley et leur mauvais traitements auraient été préférable aux ténèbres de cet endroit.

- Tu es en vie, s'étrangla Draco.

Harry peinait à reconnaître son ennemi. Il paraissait si fragile, si démuni. Autant que lui. La situation les dépassait tous les trois.

- Où es-tu ? Où est notre soeur ?

Draco tapait sur le miroir en lui ordonnant de répondre. Harry sentit le voile recouvrant ses pensés se retirer subitement.

On lui avait tout pris. On leur avait tout enlever sans la moindre état d'âme. Chacun d'entre eux avait manqué de mourir de la main de leurs soi-disant protecteurs. Ils avaient été floués, trompés et détruits en surface.

Harry s'approcha du miroir et posa ses mains sur celles de Draco qui pleurait sans hontes devant lui. Parce qu'ils n'étaient plus une chimère, il existait pour quelqu'un. Le passé avait été construit sur des mensonges, les sentiments qui les avaient liés l'étaient tout autant.

Une colère sans commune mesure s'embrasa en lui. Il réceptionna Draco lui tombant dessus alors que le miroir venait d'éclater en milliers de morceaux scintillants. Sentir le jeune homme trembler dans ses bras, rassuré de le savoir en vie, heureux de sa présence, le conforta dans ses nouvelles convictions.

- Draco, écoute-moi, murmura-t-il doucement en éloignant le jeune homme.

Plonger ses yeux dans le gris orage du blond en face de lui lui retourna le coeur. Il y avait tant d'émotions à l'intérieur qu'il ne perdit la parole momentanément.

Il inspira profondément en regardant ailleurs un court instant.

- Je... Je ne peux pas te dire où je suis. Pas encore. Lui confia-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Draco.

- Parce que c'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait.

Il sourit légèrement en reconnaissant l'attitude digne et sèche du « Prince des Serpentard » visiblement vexé.

- Essaye de comprendre.

- Alors explique-toi mieux ! Je ne comprends rien, grogna le jeune homme.

- C'est pourtant simple: Draco, nos ravisseurs ont fait en sorte que nous ne puissions pas rentrer comme nous le voudrions.

- Père pourra venir vous chercher, assura Draco.

L'instance du jeune homme pour les revoir toucha profondément Harry.

- Tu me vois tel que je devrais l'être, mais je ne ressemble pas à ça dans la réalité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je te l'ai dit, l'ennemi a fait en sorte que l'on ne puisse pas se retrouver comme nous le voudrions. Si tu savais qui je suis, je ne suis pas certain que tu le vivrais bien.

- Alors quoi ? S'énerva Draco. Vous ne reviendrez jamais. C'est ça ?

Harry se releva avec son frère, serein. L'éclat de Draco lui réchauffait juste le cœur.

- Nous allons revenir, mais il nous faut du temps. A vous comme à nous. Les préjugés, tu sais ce que c'est.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour le contredire, mais il la referma aussi vite. Draco était intelligent, il comprenait rapidement.

- Avec Alira, on va chercher comment t'aider. Je t'enverrai un hibou. D'accord ?

Harry attendit fébrilement la réponse de Draco qui le dévisageait. Il finit par acquiescer.

- Merci, sourit Harry, soulagé. Merci infiniment.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Draco.

- Parce que nous ne sommes plus seuls, chuchota-t-il en réponse.

Harry disparut, laissant Draco à nouveau seul dans les ténèbres étrangement plus légères à supporter.

**A suivre …**


	7. Prises de risques

Comme prévu, toutes les réponses aux reviews sont sur le site que vous trouverez en lien sur ma page profil !

Je tiens à tous et toutes vous remercier pour vos reviews pleine de soutient ou juste pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Comme je l'ai avoué à Dimitry, j'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre 6. La semaine fut un peu lourde personnellement parlant. J'espère que ça ne se fera pas ressentir lors de votre lecture.

Et pour finir, je publie maintenant parce que je vais être occupée tout le samedi. Comme je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai, je préfère vous le poster directement.

Merci à tout le monde, infiniment.

**Chapitre 6**

Dumbledore allait arriver d'un jour à l'autre. Le stress de Harry s'intensifiait à mesure qu'il sentait poindre la confrontation qui n'en serait pas une. Rogue ... Enfin, Severus, lui avait bien répété cinquante fois depuis son réveil qu'il devait se tenir, ne rien laisser paraître, rester le « gentil Gryffondor à son papy sénile ». Dubitatif, le jeune homme avait écouté son Maître d'apprentissage parler du directeur de Poudlard en des termes imagés très surprenants. Il n'avait réellement pas l'habitude d'un Severus Rogue de cette trempe. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour, l'Affreuse Chauve-Souris des Cachots tenterait d'aider ouvertement le gamin insupportable qu'il était ?

Un sourire teinté de tristesse se peignit sur le visage du « garçon qui a survécu ». En un mois, toute sa vie avait basculé pour devenir encore plus chaotique et difficile. Il n'aurait jamais pu croire que cela puisse être possible. Chaque année apportait son lot de problèmes à résoudre. Cette fois-ci, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir triompher des problèmes. Surtout s'il ajoutait ces drôles de sensations qui le possédaient dès qu'il était entouré de gens. Il passait des rires, aux larmes, à la colère. Il avait dû s'isoler pour ne pas exploser.

Une pensée lui vint en tête alors qu'il regardait le parc de l'autre côté de la rue : il avait assuré à Draco qu'il reviendrait chez les Malfoy. Comment pourrait-il tenir sa promesse muette ? Il ne se voyait pas toquer à la porte du manoir Malfoy sous l'apparence de Harry Potter et leur dire, la bouche en cœur, qu'il était leur fils perdu depuis dix-sept ans.

- Moi, je propose de laisser venir les évènements à leur rythme, le surprit Alira.

La jeune femme ferma la porte de la chambre de son frère, puis s'avança jusqu'à sa hauteur, devant la fenêtre donnant sur la rue.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne parviens pas à me faire à l'idée d'être un Malfoy. Ces gens ...

- Ne sont pas ce qu'ils paraissent être, termina Alira, le regard sombre.

Jamais encore, il ne l'avait vu avec une expression aussi sérieuse.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Harry, soupira-t-elle. On a volé les enfants de ces gens. On leur a retiré ce qu'ils avaient de plus précieux. Comment aurais-tu tourné ? Ne penses-tu pas qu'ils avaient droit à l'erreur ?

Un léger rire s'échappa du jeune homme. Un rire un peu nerveux. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour lui présenter une situation sous un autre angle. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu, et pourtant, elle possédait une ascendance sur lui qu'il ne pouvait réfuter. A la manière de Hermione lorsqu'elle lui donnait cours, elle pouvait retourner son cerveau en un claquement de doigts. Conclusion : la justesse de sa réflexion ne pouvait absolument pas lui échapper. S'il ne comprenait pas, c'est qu'il était stupide.

De légers coups sur la porte de la chambre les prirent par surprise.

- On se voit plus tard, souffla la jeune femme. Je crois qu'ils veulent te parler de quelque chose d'important. Courage, frérot !

Étonné, Harry la laissa ouvrir la porte et passer à côté de Hermione et Ron sans un mot. Ron ouvrit la bouche, mais un coup de coude de sa petite-amie le fit taire. Harry les regarda le rejoindre en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière eux et de jeter un sort de silence dans la pièce. Hermione remarqua les sourcils froncés de leur meilleur ami. Il paraissait inquiet.

- Harry, nous voulons juste te parler en privé, tenta-t-elle de sourire. Nous avons remarqué que nous étions éloignés de toi depuis que tu es devenu l'élève du professeur Rogue.

Harry jeta un regard noir à son meilleur ami qui insultait le professeur de potions. Si auparavant, ce genre de comportement le faisait rire, à présent, il n'en possédait plus l'envie.

- Ron, grogna-t-il comme un avertissement.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Harry ? S'étonna le rouquin qui peinait réellement à comprendre son meilleur ami.

Harry porta la main à son cœur en sentant un tas d'émotions le traverser. Il fixa Ron, abasourdit.

- Je ne te déteste pas, Ron, murmura le survivant prenant par surprise les deux jeunes gens face à lui. C'est juste que ... Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

- Harry, l'apostropha Hermione en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur. Dis-moi ce que je ressens.

Le jeune sorcier se redressa contre le mur. Il s'était avachi sur le tapis sans s'en rendre compte. Il saisit la main tendue de sa meilleure amie, mais s'éloigna aussi vite. De la peine, de l'interrogation, du doute et énormément de peur le prirent par surprise.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais, murmura la sorcière en se laissant choir sur le sol. Tu n'as rien ressenti de bizarre depuis ton réveil ?

- Si ! J'ai des bourdonnements plein la tête sauf quand je suis seul, souffla-t-il, un drôle de pressentiment lui comprimant l'estomac.

- C'est de l'empathie.

Un long silence suivit les paroles de la sorcière.

- Euh ! Mione, qu'est-ce que c'est l'empathie ? Finit par demander le roux.

La jeune femme soupira, dépitée par le manque de connaissances des deux garçons.

- Qu'Harry ne sache pas, je veux encore bien le comprendre, mais toi, Ronald. Tu es décevant !

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, gêné qu'elle lui mette son nez dans ses lacunes. Il détestait vraiment quand elle lui faisait comprendre qu'il était imbécile. Harry remua, mal à l'aise, de sentir autant de peine chez son meilleur ami. Il avait la sensation de violer son intimité.

- L'empathie, c'est le don de ressentir les émotions des gens. Il y a divers degrés. Le plus léger est une simple perception des sentiments. Le plus lourd, et le plus rare, est de pouvoir lire les pensés en même temps que ressentir les émotions.

- Comme la télépathie ? Tenta le roux, incertain.

- C'est cela, mais avec les émotions en plus, sourit la jeune femme, ravie de voir son petit-ami faire des efforts de réflexion. Harry, tu ressens simplement, c'est cela ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça puis demanda :

- Mione, comment on contrôle ça ? C'est vraiment très ... encombrant, tu sais ?!

Au moins, les sentiments du rouquin s'étaient calmés, il parvenait, enfin, à comprendre ce que lui-même ressentait : de la panique, du désespoir grandissant d'être enfin quelqu'un de normal.

- L'empathie, c'est un don, Harry, certifia Hermione d'une voix douce comme si elle avait perçu ce qu'il vivait. Si la Magie te l'offre, c'est sans doute pour une bonne raison.

En même temps, il ne fallait pas être empathe pour comprendre la peur de leur ami. Il vivait déjà suffisamment de mauvais instants avec Voldemort à ses trousses pour devoir vivre avec un fardeau en plus.

- Un don ? Jusqu'à présent, ça me donne juste la migraine, Mione, se lamenta-t-il. Mais une fois à Poudlard, que se passera-t-il ? J'ai déjà du mal ici, avec vous tous.

Elle pinça ses lèvres. Il avait raison, s'il peinait déjà entouré d'une dizaine de personnes, elle ne voulait pas penser aux conséquences qu'il y aurait avec dix fois plus de personnes.

- J'ai entendu dire que les empathes devaient suivre un entraînement de plusieurs années avant de pouvoir vivre en communauté.

- Des années ? S'écria Harry, paniqué. Je n'ai qu'une semaine, Hermione. Pas des années. Et si je dois faire face à Voldemort, il se passera quoi ?

Ron tressaillit sous le regard indifférent de son meilleure ami qui avait l'habitude de cette réaction, à présent.

- Nous devons en parler au professeur Rogue, décréta la jeune fille d'une voix sans appel.

La tête de Ron se baissa, il était certain qu'elle dirait ça. Ça ne l'enchantait pas de devoir parler à cette crapule qui abusait de son frère de cœur. Cependant, il en avait assez de voir celui-ci le fuir. Ils n'avaient pas passé une seule journée rien que tous les deux de toutes les vacances. Ron n'était pas stupide, il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas seulement dû à ce nouveau fardeau – qui d'ailleurs, n'était apparu que depuis deux jours.

Le silence s'éternisa sur le trio d'Or. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui rencontrait de grandes difficultés pour rester en place. Harry n'en menait pas large à tirer sur les files du tapis sous eux.

- Et si tu nous racontais ce qu'il se passe Harry ? Tenta-t-elle maladroitement.

Le jeune homme se tassa sur lui-même. Il ne savait pas quoi leur répondre. Il ne pouvait pas leur raconter la vérité ; Rogue le lui avait interdit. Leur peine mélangée à la sienne donna envie de pleurer à l'adolescent.

- Rogue m'a interdit de vous le dire, chuchota-t-il, rouge de honte.

- Pourquoi cette chauve-souris graisseuse refuse qu'on t'aide ? S'énerva Ron, surprenant Harry. C'est incroyable ça ! Merde, nous sommes tes meilleurs amis !

- Ron ! S'écria Hermione. Il s'agit du professeur Rogue, et du maître de Harry. Veux-tu lui apporter des ennuis ?

L'expression du rouquin passa d'enragée à penaude. Il se rassit à même la moquette miteuse.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non. Désolé, vieux.

Harry lui sourit difficilement. Il connaissait la fougue de son meilleur ami, c'était pour cette raison que ça l'arrangeait que Rogue lui ai donné un ordre inviolable pour lui. En tant qu'élève d'un Maître d'apprentissage, les ordres du Maîtres étaient impossibles à contourner. Alira lui avait certifié que c'était possible, mais qu'il fallait faire preuve de grandes ingéniosités pour parvenir à contre-carrer un ordre. Il n'avait jamais tenté l'expérience. Il n'était pas certain de le vouloir.

- Tu ne peux vraiment rien nous dire ? Insista Ron s'attirant une claque de sa petite-amie.

- Par Merlin, tu es vraiment bouché !

Ronald rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

- J'ai peur, avoua le jeune homme.

Ce dernier prenait conscience qu'il ne voulait pas les perdre, mais qu'à force de leur cacher la vérité, il obtiendrait exactement ce qu'il redoutait.

- Harry ?

- J'ai peur de vous perdre, répéta-t-il en fixant la moquette les yeux écarquillés pour ne pas laisser couler ses larmes.

Ron et Hermione étaient ses premiers amis. Les premières personnes à ne pas le voir comme le Survivant, mais pour ce qu'il était. Même si, parfois, Ron merdait et le jalousait injustement, ils redevenaient toujours amis liés contre le monde entier. Mais les révélations à venir ne seraient-elles pas celles de trop ?

Hermione l'entoura de ses bras. La terreur du jeune homme traduite par de longs tremblements touchèrent profondément la jeune femme.

- Harry ! Calme-toi ! Quoi qu'il se passe, nous serons toujours à tes côtés. Ça va aller ! Harry ! S'il te plaît !

La jeune fille sentit sa gorge se serrer alors que son meilleur ami ne se calmait pas. Il paniquait de plus en plus. Elle n'imaginait rien au monde capable d'effrayer à ce point le garçon contre elle. Même face au plus puissant des mages noirs, il n'avait pas montré autant de peur.

- Appelle Remus, s'il te plaît.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, mais envoya, tout de même, Ron chercher le loup-garou. Ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard. Remus s'approcha du couple d'amis enlacé.

- Harry ?

- La lettre est dans le tiroir de ma commode près du lit, s'écria-t-il en se jetant presque sur Remus qui le réceptionna tant bien que mal.

Le loup comprit ce qu'il se déroulait sous ses yeux impuissants. Tandis que Hermione et Ron écoutait Sirius, il se tourna vers le jeune homme.

- Severus est au courant?

- Il m'a dit de ne rien dire, murmura Harry, un peu honteux.

Il fut surpris d'entendre Remus ricaner.

- Il risque d'être surpris par ton subterfuge. Ça lui apprendra.

Harry lui jeta un regard rempli d'incompréhension.

- Il t'a sous-estimé, sourit le loup. Ça va le rendre fou. C'est digne de Sirius.

- Ou d'un Serpentard, grimaça Harry.

- Oh ! Tu sais, Sirius a bien failli finir chez les serpents. Il m'a avoué qu'il avait supplié le Choixpeau de l'envoyer ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas rendre sa famille fière de lui.

Le sourire de Harry ne fut pas lumineux, mais Remus fut content de le voir un peu amusé, l'esprit ailleurs que sur ce qui se déroulait derrière eux. Lui aussi craignait la réaction des deux Gryffondor. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait eu le courage de Harry s'il s'était retrouvé à sa place.

Peu après sa sortie de prison, Sirius lui avait tout expliqué, souvenirs au sein d'un Pensine à l'appui. Il avait eu du mal à digérer le fait d'avoir été mis sous sortilège d'Oubliette par l'homme qu'il admirait le plus. Des semaines passèrent avant qu'il n'accepte de faire face à Sirius et à Severus.

Il avait confiance, les Gryffondor étaient peut-être des têtes brûlées, mais ils n'abandonnaient jamais un ami.

Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la chambre. Harry refusait de lâcher Remus et de regarder dans la direction de ses amis.

- Remus ? La voix calme – trop? - de sa meilleure amie fit sursauter le jeune homme.

Le loup raffermit sa prise sur le corps tremblotant.

- Est-ce que ... Ça ne peut pas être un mauvais sortilège, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, Hermione, répondit-il d'une voix douce.

Il voyait bien à son expression qu'elle peinait à croire les dire du « Sirius magique ».

- Bien alors ... Euh ! Ron ?

- J'ai faim !

- Quoi ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

- Je te dis que j'ai faim, se lamenta le rouquin en sortant simplement de la chambre.

- Je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire, remarqua Remus, dubitatif.

- C'est certain, soupira Hermione.

Elle dévisagea Harry longuement.

- Je suppose que si le professeur Rogue t'a interdit de tout nous révéler, on doit tenir nos langues ?

Harry hocha la tête positivement, et la garda baissée.

- Harry, l'appela doucement Hermione. Ca va aller. Laisse-nous juste le temps d'avaler tous les mensonges qu'on nous a servis.

Elle s'approcha, mais s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui.

- Je sais que tu es le plus touché par ces révélations, mais laisse-nous le temps de saisir ce que tout cela implique. Autant pour nous que pour toi.

Elle sortit de la chambre, laissant le loup avec son louveteau qui ne savait pas comment réagir. Il semblait être anesthésié. Après deux jours à ressentir les émotions de tout à chacun, c'était presque reposant.

- Ils t'aiment, Harry, laisse-leur un peu de temps.

Remus grimaça face au sourire sans joie de son protéger. Il ne manqua plus que Severus qui déboula dans la chambre, furieux. Néanmoins, le regard doré protecteur de Remus l'obligea à une retraite stratégique. Il resta sur le pas de la porte alors que le loup plaçait le jeune homme dans son lit. Amorphe, Harry se laissa bercer et s'endormit.

L'ancien Maraudeur ferma la porte de la chambre et intima à Severus l'ordre de le suivre. Le maître des potions leva les yeux au ciel en grognant dans la barbe qu'il ne possédait pas. Une fois dans les appartements privés et insonorisés du loup, Severus se tourna vers ce dernier prêt à le sermonner.

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, épargne ta salive, cracha Remus, épuisé mentalement.

Severus regarda son ancien camarade d'école ouvrir une armoire et sortir deux verres qu'il remplit de whisky pur feu. Il en tendit un à Severus en vidant le sien, puis se resservit.

- J'ai la désagréable sensation que les rôles sont inversés là, ironisa-t-il.

Remus ne répondit même pas à la petite pique. Il s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils près de son lit. Severus prit place sur le second, en silence. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait, mais il patientait.

- Harry a contourné ton ordre.

- J'ai cru comprendre en voyant le petit Wesley engouffrer des tonnes de crêpes comme si sa vie en dépendait et la Miss-je-sais-tout empêcher sa mère de l'arrêter, se moqua Severus en fusillant du regard son homologue qui fit comme s'il ne voyait rien.

- Le mensonge est étranger à Harry, murmura Remus, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- On voit où ça le mène.

Le regard du loup transperça le potionniste.

- Lupin, et si tu me disais ce que tu veux, soupira Severus, fatigué.

- Que tu ne punisses pas Harry.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention.

Le sourire goguenard du loup l'obligea à se rectifier.

- D'accord ! Ce n'est plus mon intention. Je pense qu'il s'est infligé une punition suffisante.

- Ron et Hermione reviendront vers lui, le détrompa Remus.

- Je l'espère pour lui.

Remus fut surpris d'entendre autant de sincérité dans la voix de Severus.

- Ne me dis pas que tu t'attaches à Harry ?

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Comment ne le pourrais-je ? Même s'il reste cet infernal garnement incapable de respecter les règlements, ce gamin n'a pas demandé tout ce qui lui tombe dessus. Même si je persiste à dire que son complexe du héros devrait lui être magiquement retiré... Mais si jamais tu en parles à qui que ce soit, je nierai farouchement avant de commettre un petit accident avec ta potion, saleté de loup.

Remus éclata de rire. L'atmosphère autour des deux hommes s'allégea considérablement. Au point que Remus décida de mettre le sorcier au courant de la nouvelle.

- Tu sais qu'il est empathe ? Ron me l'a appris quand nous allions rejoindre Harry.

- C'est ce que je dis : ce gamin attire les emmerdes comme un aimant, grogna Severus, dépité et déjà épuisé. Ni Lucius ni Narcissa ne possèdent ce désagrément pourtant. Je me demande de qui il tient.

Remus sourit un peu plus. Il avait toujours su que sous son apparence froide, le cœur de Severus battait encore plus vivement qu'il ne le laissait supposer.

- Comment son apprentissage se passe-t-il ? S'enquit-il après avoir terminé son second verre.

- Plutôt bien. Nous n'allons pas aussi rapidement que prévu, mais je suis satisfait des avancements. J'imaginais les heures d'études bien plus compliquées à gérer.

- Tu penses que la présence de sa soeur y est pour quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus se contenta de vider son verre et d'aller se resservir. Remus était perspicace, comme toujours.

- Et pour son sommeil durant deux jours ?

- Alira m'a dit que le père de Lucius leur parlait à travers leurs rêves. A première vue, il apprécie énormément la compagnie de ses petits-enfants. Harry ayant plus de difficultés à se faire à sa nouvelle condition trouve beaucoup de réconfort auprès de son grand-père inconnu.

Remus trouvait cela logique. Harry ne savait plus à qui se fier. Même s'ils les aimaient toujours, ils l'avaient trahi en attendant aussi longtemps avant de tout lui révéler. Et surtout avant de le tirer de chez les Dursley. Ces êtres abominables qui avaient osé toucher à son petit. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une claque et d'un manque cruel d'attention autant physique que moral, il ne pardonnerait jamais à ces moldus.

Un éclat de colère passa furtivement dans les yeux du loup. Severus ne savait pas à quoi il pensait, et il ne le souhaitait pas. Parfois, Remus lui faisait réellement peur. Sous ses airs de saint, le maître des potions savait que se cachait un homme calculateur et capable du pire quand il s'agissait des siens.

* * *

Draco n'avait pas cessé de repenser à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec son frère. Il s'était réveillé peu de temps après le départ de son aîné, frais, sans aucune trace des deux jours de fièvre intense qui l'avait cloué au lit. Ses parents avaient tenté de découvrir ce qu'il avait vu, mais il s'était abstenu de leur répondre. Il ne savait pas si c'était pour les protéger ou pour pouvoir jouir, encore un peu, d'être le seul capable de parler avec les jumeaux. Bon, il n'avait pas encore rencontré sa soeur, il lui tardait réellement. Il se couchait, chaque soir, dans l'espoir de pouvoir parler avec l'un ou l'autre. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était toujours levé déçu, néanmoins, il persistait à espérer.

Draco posa la brosse à cheveux qu'il triturait depuis dix bonnes minutes. Il avait beau se repasser la conversation qu'il avait entretenue avec Valérien, il ne parvenait pas à poser le doigt sur le détail qui le chiffonnait. Il était certain de manquer quelque chose d'important.

Énervé, il enfila son peignoir et sortit sur sa terrasse personnelle. De l'extérieur, le manoir ne paraissait pas bien grand, mais de l'intérieur, le décor qui s'offrait à lui ne payait pas de mine. Des animaux sauvages magiques et d'autres non gambadaient à leurs aises sur les terres de la famille Malfoy. Qu'ils soient exotiques ou plus classiques, Draco savait que sa mère prenait un plaisir évident à garder un couple de chaque espèce animal trouvée de par le monde. Si vous cherchiez une espèce disparut, elle devait se trouver quelques parts dans les forêts, les montages, les lacs ou les perchoirs magiques. Le jeune homme avait appris à aimer la faune et la flore grâce à Narcissa.

Tout comme le manoir, de l'extérieur, ses parents paraissaient glaciaux et intraitables, alors qu'à l'intérieur de leurs cocons, il n'y avait personne de plus aimants qu'eux. Ils se protégeaient juste à outrance pour ne plus revivre la perte d'un enfant. Maintenant, il le comprenait enfin.

Un sourire triste déforma ses lèvres. Il avait fallu qu'il fouille la bibliothèque pour découvrir les raisons de leurs comportements et de leurs paroles mystérieuses. Draco trouvait cela très affligeant.

Il rentra dans sa chambre, en baillant, et se faufila dans son lit. Il laissa s'échapper une prière courte vers Merlin et les autres grands sorciers du monde magique avant de s'endormir.

- En tout cas, ça donne vraiment envie de venir au manoir Malfoy.

Draco se retourna pour voir une jeune femme - un peu plus petite que lui, les cheveux longs de la même teinte que les siens, de grands yeux argentés presque blancs - lui sourire.

- Alira ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Enchantée, s'amusa-t-elle.

Cette fois, il n'y avait aucun miroir pour les séparer, pourtant, le jeune homme n'osa pas s'avancer. Il avait peur que le rêve ne s'envole.

Elle le dévisagea, sans se départir de son immense sourire. Draco leur trouvait bien plus de ressemblance qu'avec Valérien. Ils possédaient la même couleur d'yeux, la même peau pâle.

- Tu viendras à Poudlard, toi aussi ? Demanda-t-il, soudainement inquiet.

- Bien sûr, le rassura-t-elle après un instant d'étonnement. Je serai avec notre frère.

Draco s'approcha pour se poser sur le pouf blanc près de celui de sa soeur.

- Pourquoi ne puis-je pas connaître vos identités ?

Alira évita son regard, gênée. Elle comprenait totalement ce qui se cachait sous cette question dite avec un détachement alarmant.

- Mon identité ne poserait pas de soucis, avoua-t-elle. Mais celle de Val ...

La jeune femme laissa planer le doute, exprès.

- A ce point-là ? Insista son cadet.

- Draco, j'ai vraiment envie de tout te dévoiler, jura-t-elle en serrant deux de leurs mains ensemble. Mais, compte-tenu de la situation, tu ne me croirais pas. C'est une révélation tellement ...

Alira se tut, se rendant compte qu'elle en avait trop dit.

- Tu dois chercher par toi-même, Dray. Tu dois comprendre par toi-même. Parce que si tu n'acceptes pas, ça fera trop mal à Valérien.

Passé le choc du surnom, Draco s'étonna :

- Et pas à toi ?

- Bien sûr que si, mais tout de même moins qu'à Val. Je t'assure. Il a vraiment eu du mal à se faire à l'idée d'être un Malfoy. Maintenant que c'est encré, un peu plus, en lui, si vous le rejetez, il ne le vivra pas bien du tout.

Draco se mit à cogiter alors que sa soeur se relevait, s'étirait puis le tira par le bras gauche.

- Marchons !

Le décor devint une réplique miniature des jardins du manoir.

- En tout cas, c'est vachement sympa, chez toi, rigola-t-elle.

Draco sourit, touché par sa joie d'être dans ses lieux qui n'étaient, pourtant, qu'une projection dans un rêve.

- Oh ! Tu savais que Val est empathe ? Ce gredin a encore réussi à sortir son épingle du jeux, bouda-t-elle.

Draco haussa un sourcil, surpris.

- Empathe ?

- Sérieusement. Je l'ai appris cet après-midi.

- Pourquoi tu dis qu'il a réussi à sortir son ...

- Grand-père, s'exclama la jeune femme en accueillant le clone de Lucius en un peu plus vieux.

Draco reconnu l'homme sur l'une des peintures accrochées dans le vestibule. Les cadres dans cet endroit précis notaient l'attachement de ses parents à ces ancêtres en particulier. Draco avait souvent vu son père regarder avec nostalgie la peinture de cet homme en particulier : son grand-père.

- J'ai eu du mal à vous trouver, sourit le nouvel arrivant. Mon cher Dray, cet endroit est une véritable forteresse. Félicitation.

Le jeune homme rougit en regardant ailleurs. C'était la première fois qu'on le félicitait pour l'un de ses sortilèges. Même en rêve, un sorcier pouvait réaliser quelques sorts pour se protéger. Il s'était longuement entraîné pour être certain que personne ne puisse l'espionner durant son sommeil.

- Il ne manque plus que Val et vos parents pour que la famille détruite soit complète, s'amusa l'ancêtre.

Draco pinça légèrement ses lèvres.

- Vous aussi, vous êtes en vie ?

Le plus vieux sorcier sourit à son troisième petit-enfant.

- Bien sûr ! Tu pourras le faire savoir à ton père, d'ailleurs.

Alerian poussa un soupir de désappointement avant de ricaner pour lui-même :

- J'aimerais tant pouvoir voir sa tête quand tu lui annonceras la nouvelle. Ça vaudra son pesant d'or.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

- Notre grand-père est un peu sénile. C'est à force d'être enfermé, ça ! Se moqua Alira.

Le sorcier partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

- Je suis juste heureux que le temps soit venu pour les miens d'être enfin réuni en une grande famille.

- Draco ne sait rien, fit remarquer la jeune fille.

- Oh ! Je ne doute pas qu'il acceptera tous les détails, une fois qu'il aura compris, sourit Alerian en tapotant l'épaule droite du plus jeune. J'ai confiance.

Leur grand-père leva le visage vers le ciel bleu.

- Je dois vous laisser, les jeunes. On m'appelle !

Le frère et la soeur regardèrent leur ancêtre disparaître, le regard gris rempli de certitudes et de paix. Il ne doutait pas d'eux.

- Il ne ressemble pas du tout à père niveau caractère, marmonna Draco.

Alira haussa les épaules. Elle ne connaissait pas Lucius donc elle ne pouvait pas le détromper ou appuyer ses dires.

Ils continuèrent leurs marches en échangeant des banalités jusqu'à leur réveil.

Draco sourit à son plafond, l'esprit plus calme. Sa soeur lui avait dévoilé nombre de détails sur leurs identités dans le monde sorcier, le jeune homme ne se donnait pas jusqu'à la rentrée avant de découvrir la vérité sur leurs comptes.

**A suivre ...**


	8. Et la haine

Ce chapitre arrive plus tôt, parce que j'avais la flamme de l'inspiration, mais surtout pour remercier mes Reviewers.

Depuis que j'ai recommencé à poster, je reçois énormément de messages (reviews et MP) qui m'ont vraiment fait chaud au cœur.

Je tiens aussi à marquer le coup du passage des 100 « favorites » et des 157 « followers ». Je sais qu'on n'a pas toujours le temps ou les mots pour poster une reviews, je vous remercie donc de placer cette histoire dans vos alertes. Ça prouve que pas mal de monde suit mon écrit et ça ... C'est incroyable.

Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre en plus pour ce week-end.

On se retrouve sur le site avec les réponses aux reviews puis samedi ou dimanche (ou vendredi) prochain.

Bonne semaine à tout le monde !

**Chapitre 7**

Alerian avisa son petit-fils trépignant devant une cheminée dont le feu était presque éteint. Visiblement, le jeune homme avait besoin de réconfort. Il s'avança silencieusement, mais Valérien l'entendit malgré tout.

Intéressant, pensa le sorcier en souriant.

- Alors Val, que me valent tes appels ?

Le jeune sorcier le dévisagea, un instant, avant de le détromper.

- Je ne vous ai pas appelé.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Mais non, insista Valérien.

Alerian prit place dans l'un des fauteuils. Le feu s'éteignit définitivement. Harry - Valérien se recroquevilla dans le sien. Avec ses cheveux blonds tombant en mèches éparses devant ses yeux dorés, Harry ressemblait à s'y méprendre à sa mère dans sa prime jeunesse. Le même pli barrait son front, signe d'une grande concentration.

- Je suis empathe.

- Déjà ? S'étonna le sorcier.

- Comment ça « déjà » ?

Alerian sourit avant de répondre, mine de rien.

- C'est l'un des nombreux dons qui traînent dans la famille Black. Ta mère le possède aussi.

Harry resta silencieux. Il fixa ses mains jointes.

- Mon parrain possédait-il aussi ...

- Un don ? Termina Alerian qui comprit de qui le jeune homme parlait.

Valérien acquiesça. Alerian faillit grimacer en remarquant la peine immense au fond des deux puits d'or. Depuis qu'il était enfermé, il s'était souvent vu philosopher sur des certitudes qu'il avait entretenues bien avant de se retrouver dans sa prison. La famille était l'un des points sur lesquels il pensait souvent.

Il avait longtemps cru que les liens du sang étaient incassables, mais force était de constater qu'il s'était trompé. Les liens du sang ne représentaient rien comparés à ceux du cœur. S'il avait entretenu son lien paternel, son fils aurait su qu'il vivait toujours. Au lieu de ça, il lui avait rempli la tête de paroles stupides quant au privilège d'un sang pure.

Oui, c'était leur sang qui permettait à Alerian et Val de se retrouver dans les songes du petit. Pourtant Alerian sentait que Val appréciait sa présence uniquement parce qu'il ne le jugeait pas, le conseillait sans arrières pensés, sans désirer quelque chose en contrepartie. Pour la première fois, le sorcier tissait des liens du cœur avec un membre de sa famille. C'était nouveau, fragile et important à ses yeux.

Quand sa famille éclata, Alerian cru mourir de chagrin. Il lui fallut de longs mois pour qu'il décide de se battre. A la manière d'un Gryffondor - toutes griffes dehors, effrontément – Alerian tint tête à son bourreau. Aujourd'hui, il se sentait plus puissant que jamais. Plus lié aux siens qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il ne laisserait personne, même pas les propres membres de sa famille, détruire ses années de guerre intérieure. Il réunirait les enfants et les parents envers et contre tout.

- Sirius Black possédait bien des dons, mais il les cachait très bien, finit par répondre Alerian. Je crois qu'il ne désirait vraiment pas être lié en quoi que ce soit avec ses parents, son frère ou ses cousines – sauf ta mère.

Valérien soupira. C'était un comportement typique de Sirius.

- Je ne veux pas de ce don, grogna le jeune homme.

- Spécifiquement Gryffondor, railla le sorcier plus âgé sous le regard noir du plus jeune. L'empathie permet de ressentir les émotions des gens qui t'entourent, Val, et qu'importe les sortilèges lancés sur eux.

- Je le sais et je ne veux pas, se buta-t-il.

Alerian leva les yeux au ciel. Ce gamin avait tant à apprendre.

- Et si ta soeur, Remus, Severus ou un autre proche disparaissait ?

- Comment ça ?

- Val, se lamenta le sorcier. Réfléchis deux secondes ! En sentant les émotions de tes proches, tu peux les reconnaître n'importe où parmi des milliers de personnes, dans des endroits improbables, sous n'importe quel sortilège de confusion ou de dissimulation.

- Ma mè ... Narcissa, se reprit Valérien, ne nous a jamais retrouvé. Pourtant, elle est empathe.

- Sauf que ta mère, sourit Alerian, a dû se débarrasser de son don très tôt. Dès que ses parents ont su pour son empathie, ils l'ont emmené chez un médicomage spécialisé dans le « formatage des sangs-purs ».

Valérien fronça les sourcils au ton grinçant et dédaigneux de son grand-père.

- Ils lui ont lavé le cerveau, si tu veux : les sangs-purs n'ont aucun défaut d'ordre psychique ni magique, soupira ce dernier. Ta mère a enfermé son don profondément en elle peu de temps après son admission dans cet hôpital. Renseigne-toi, tu verras que ce centre était une grande arnaque qui a fait plus de mal que de bien aux sorciers. Votre disparation a bien fait resurgir son don, mais il était trop tard. Elle n'était pas assez expérimentée et a fini par se résigner, si je puis dire.

Le cœur du jeune homme se serra. Il n'avait besoin que du ton et des allusions de son ancêtre pour comprendre que ces médicomages avaient fait souffrir Narcissa ... Sa mère.

C'était toujours étrange pour lui de penser aux Malfoy comme étant ses parents. Il commençait seulement à accepter l'idée de voir Draco comme son frère.

Ton don, le surprit Alerian, est important. Severus t'aidera à l'élever pour que tu puisses t'en servir correctement le moment venu.

- Je pourrai vous retrouver, s'exclama le jeune homme provoquant un sourire amusé chez son grand-père.

- Plus tard, sûrement, murmura ce dernier.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Enfin, dans quelques mois. Quand je saurai utiliser l'empathie en moi, questionna Valérien, surpris.

- Parce que je ne suis pas à la portée de n'importe qui, petit. Si des sorciers lambda suffisaient à me faire sortir de ma prison, j'aurais déjà tout tenté pour prévenir mon fils.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Valérien prenait conscience de tout ce qu'impliquait son don, des portes qui s'ouvraient à lui.

- Merci ... grand-père, chuchota le gamin en disparaissant.

Alerian partit dans un grand rire heureux.

Harry se réveilla, le sourire aux lèvres, l'esprit plus léger, et ses certitudes plus encrées. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il lui faudrait du temps pour certains aspects de sa nouvelle vie, mais il pouvait déjà avancer avec les cartes qu'il possédait.

Il retrouva sa soeur dans le salon de Severus Rogue. Ce dernier attablé à son bureau le regarda fermer la porte et s'avancer, sans un mot. Rouge brique, Harry le salua comme le voulait le règlement. Severus ne savait pas s'il devait se pincer ou accuser ce garçon de tentative de meurtre en lui provoquant une crise cardiaque.

- Est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ? Demanda Harry, le regard fuyant.

Severus prit quelques secondes pour se donner contenance.

- Je t'en prie.

- Pourrions-nous tenter à nouveau les cours d'occlumancie ?

Alira souleva son cahier pour empêcher une explosion de rire. La tête de Severus était impayable : un strangulot hors de l'eau n'aurait pas mieux fait.

Leur maître d'apprentissage finit par reprendre contenance.

- Bien sûr. Nous nous y mettrons ce soir. Sans doute après la visite de Dumbledore.

Harry se renfrogna légèrement. Il avait totalement oublié la visite du directeur de Poudlard. Il inspira profondément et s'assit devant sa jumelle qui haussa un sourcil moqueur. Sans prendre la peine de répondre à sa pique silencieuse, il se concentra sur les ingrédients d'une potion de soin.

Severus ne pouvait plus quitter le garnement des yeux. Il ne comprenait pas à quoi était dû ce revirement soudain. Comme si cette plaie d'Égypte s'étaient enfin rendue compte qu'il devait savoir pour pouvoir agir correctement, et que ce savoir ne se trouvait que chez un sorcier plus âgé et plus expérimenté. Il aurait tout le temps de saisir jusqu'où Pot ... Harry ...

Enfin Valérien ... Oh ! Salazard Tout Puissant, il en perdait la tête, se lamenta-t-il sentant poindre une migraine. Il avait hâte que toute cette histoire prenne enfin fin. En tout cas, il verrait bien ce soir jusqu'où ce garnement serait prêt à aller. S'il s'agissait d'une lubie passagère ou d'une réelle décision de devenir plus fort. Maître de son destin, oserait-il dire.

Le professeur de potions les regarda étudier dans un silence léger pendant deux heures encore. Lorsqu'il termina de corriger les devoirs de vacances des élèves de sa maison, il se leva et fit s'arrêter les jumeaux.

- Lupin m'a mis au courant pour ton empathie, Harry.

Le jeune homme mordilla ses lèvres, mal à l'aise.

- Ressens-tu nos émotions, maintenant ?

Harry fronça ses sourcils. Maintenant que Severus le lui demandait ; en fait, il ne ressentait rien d'autre que les sentiments de sa soeur. Et encore, ils étaient ténus comparés à ceux des Weasley.

- Je ressens du doute venant de Alira, avoua-t-il. Mais rien chez vous.

Severus hocha la tête. Comme prévu, l'occlumancie suffisait, pour le moment, à tenir le don du jeune homme loin de lui.

- Pour ton empathie, Lupin m'a fait savoir qu'il s'occuperait de toi à partir de demain matin, neuf heure. C'est compris ?

- Oui, Severus, murmura-t-il.

Merlin ! La fin du monde allait finir par leur tomber sur la tête, grimaça intérieurement l'espion. Tant de bonnes volontés venant du garçon tiraient violemment toutes ses alarmes à emmerdes.

- Filez ! La journée est libérée, finit-il par soupirer. Mais je veux vous revoir à vingt heure précise.

Ne pas entendre la porte claquée derrière eux le fit se retourner pour constater que ses deux protégés le dévisageaient, n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles.

- Que ne comprenez-vous pas dans le mot filer ? S'enquit-il le regard noir.

Alira tira son frère par le bras. Heureusement, ils le saluèrent avant de fermer la porte.

Severus se rencogna dans son siège. Sa discussion avec le loup avait eu un point positif : il avait compris qu'il devait se montrer plus laxiste envers ces deux-là, s'il désirait pouvoir obtenir plus de résultats.

Harry n'en revenait pas : Severus Rogue les laissait passer la journée sans travailler. Il sourit légèrement en descendant les marches du Square Grimmaud. Il entra dans la cuisine pour déjeuner. Alira s'amusa de voir son frère si détendu, il n'imaginait pas que le cours du soir vaudrait bien un après-midi de calme. Elle prit place à côté de Fred qui tenta de lui faire dire qu'il était George, mais elle n'en démordit pas. Les jumeaux Weasley boudèrent légèrement, ils ne parvenaient jamais à la prendre en défaut.

Molly posa les plats avec Ginny et Tonks qui tournait autour de Remus, mine de rien. Alira peinait à comprendre pourquoi Remus la laissait agir de cette façon. Même elle qui ne l'avait rencontré que depuis peu savait qu'il ne répondrait jamais aux sentiments de la jeune femme. Peut-être avait-il hésité auparavant, mais son manque de réaction face aux tentatives de rapprochement de Tonks ne laissait plus place aux doutes. Ça n'était pas gagné pour elle. Quelque chose avait changé pour le sorcier, elle en était certaine.

Le repas se passa relativement calmement compte-tenu des regards en coin que Hermione et Ron lui lançaient constamment. Elle tenait de le tenir sur des conversations neutres tandis qu'elle le voyait pâlir de plus en plus. Il devait percevoir les émotions de tout à chacun avec une netteté désarmante.

- Alira ? Veux-tu bien venir avec moi ... S'il te plaît ?

La jeune fille eut la sensation que tous les occupants de la pièce retenaient leurs souffles tandis que Molly Weasley se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte menant hors de la cuisine. Elle jeta un regard à son jumeau, inquiet, avant de se lever pour suivre la sorcière plus âgée.

Dire qu'elle n'était pas inquiète serait un mensonge. Et dire qu'elle était simplement inquiète serait un euphémisme absolu. Depuis qu'elle avait goûté aux tentatives de meurtre de la mère de famille, Alira avait toujours manœuvré pour ne plus jamais se retrouver seule avec elle. Et là, elle n'avait pas le choix.

L'angoisse lui noua la gorge alors que la porte du petit salon se refermait derrière elle. Molly se tourna vers elle, le doigt accusateur, les yeux lançant des éclairs de haine.

- Éloigne-toi de Harry, maintenant.

- Quoi ? S'étonna la jeune fille.

- Je t'interdit de parler à ce garçon, tu m'entends, hurla la mère de famille.

- Mais c'est mon frère.

- Il ne le sait pas et ne le saura jamais. Et si tu t'avises de le lui faire savoir, je te le ferai payer au cent tuples. Tu te souviens des farces de ton enfance ?

Alira déglutit difficilement en reculant alors que la sorcière s'avançait le doigt menaçant. Le bon point, c'est que les meilleurs amis de son jumeau n'avait pas parlé.

- Je te ferai pire que ça si tu t'avises de pervertir mon petit.

- Ce n'est pas ...

- Il est mon fils, hurla Molly, rouge de colère. Toi, tu n'es qu'une engeance que mes parents auraient dû noyer ou abandonner très loin chez les moldus. Arthur a peut-être le cœur tendre, mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

Mue par un pressentiment étrange, la jeune fille se redressa légèrement.

- Il s'agit de mon frère, l'héritier des Malfoy au même titre que moi. Il l'apprendra et que vous le vouliez ou non. Et il viendra avec moi quand il saura ce que vous nous avez fait. Vous n'êtes ...

Une gifle l'arrêta dans ses protestations. La chevalière que portait la sorcière avait laissé une profonde entaille sur la joue de la jeune femme qui serrait les dents, s'empêchant de pleurer.

- Un accident, dans cette maison qui tombe en ruine, est vite arrivée, grinça Molly en plaçant sa baguette sous le menton de Alira. Tu ne diras jamais rien à Harry, tu ne le regarderas plus ni ne lui parleras. Les gens de ton espèce n'ont rien à faire avec nous et crois-moi, je ferai en sorte que Dumbledore t'envoie très loin pour les prochaines vacances.

Molly sortit de la pièce en laissant une adolescente bouleversée par tant de haine. Alira ne comprenait pas d'où venait l'animosité de la matrone Weasley. D'accord, elle était la fille de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, Harry aussi. Pourtant elle acceptait ce dernier, le surprotégeait, alors qu'elle, elle tentait de l'assassiner.

Les jambes coupées par la peur que lui avait inspiré la sorcière, Alira se laissa glisser le long du buffet en chêne. Elle permit, enfin, à ses larmes de couler. Elle les essuya vivement en constatant la présence des amis de Harry.

- Pourquoi maman te déteste ? Demanda Ron sans tourner autour du pot.

- Si j'avais une réponse, je n'en serais pas là, cracha-t-elle.

Elle baissa les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il était injuste qu'elle passe ses nerfs sur ces deux-là. Ils n'étaient responsable de rien du tout.

- Ali ... commença George.

Il haussa un sourcil en dévisageant Ron et Hermione. Fred poussa ses derniers dans le salon.

- Maman a encore fait des siennes ? S'enquit-il sereinement.

Alira sourit, amusée. Elle adorait les jumeaux. Bien qu'atrocement humiliés par le comportement incompréhensible de leur mère, ils continuaient de la traiter d'égale à égale.

- On commence à avoir l'habitude.

- Je suppose, soupira George.

- Vous connaissez Alira ? S'étonna Ron.

- Bien sûr, sourit George.

- Depuis qu'on est petits, termina Fred.

Comme d'habitude, quand l'un commençait une phrase, l'autre la terminait. Alira avait toujours trouvé ça mignon, alors que la majorité des gens les trouvaient horripilant. Elle enviait leur lien qui n'avait jamais subi aucun dommage. Ils avaient grandi et grandissaient toujours ensemble. Elle commençait seulement à connaître son jumeau.

- Alors qu'est-ce maman ...

- A encore inventé ?

- Maman l'a menacé de mort, s'étrangla Ron.

Hermione lui serra doucement la main. Ils n'avaient pas voulu espionner, mais Ron s'était souvenu qu'il avait laissé les oreilles à rallonge dans le salon et que sa mère avait menacé de le placer en étude avec Harry chez Rogue tout le reste des vacances si elle les voyait traîner. Il avait tenté de les récupérer sans se faire voir, mais les éclats de sa mère l'avaient figé d'horreur. Jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable de menacer gratuitement quelqu'un. En l'occurrence, une sorcière de son âge à lui.

- Encore ? Ça devient... Sourit Fred.

- Un peu lassant, ricana George.

- Comment ça encore ?

Les jumeaux se lancèrent un regard de connivence.

- Si Alira veut qu'on ...

- raconte, on racontera. Sinon ...

La jeune fille hésita. Avait-elle envie de briser Ronald en lui apprenant ce que sa mère avait fait ? Elle connaissait trop bien le sentiment de l'ignorance, elle raconta donc les visites au Terrier qui s'était toujours soldé par un tour à Sainte-Mangouste d'urgence. Ron pâlissait à vue d'oeil.

- Mais maman n'est pas comme ça. Elle a toujours accueilli Harry avec le sourire. Elle l'aime comme un fils.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'a prise en grippe comme ça, se lamenta la sorcière. Si je le savais, ça serait plus simple de supporter ce genre de moments, crois-moi.

George et Fred se rapprochèrent de la jeune fille pour la réconforter. Ils avaient pu voir leur mère en action, ils savaient qu'elle ne reculerait devant rien pour mettre ses menaces à exécution. Eux non plus ne parvenaient pas à saisir leur mère. Ils avaient tenté la psychologie sorcière puis la moldue, mais aucune explication ne tenait vraiment la route. Ils pressentaient qu'un détail leur manquait, ils n'avaient juste jamais mis le doigt dessus. Malheureusement.

- Vous comptez faire quoi avec Harry ? Finit par questionner Alira.

Ron rougit furieusement tandis que Hermione se mit à piétiner sur place. Le mal aise était à son comble.

- Harry n'a pas changé... commença Hermione.

- Et il ne changera pas, assura Alira. Enfin presque.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna les jumeaux Weasley d'une même voix.

- Il a demandé à Severus des cours particuliers. Je crois qu'il commence à comprendre qu'il ne peut rester sans rien faire s'il veut qu'on arrête de le ballotter d'une révélation à une autre.

- Il serait ...

- Peut-être temps, s'amusèrent Fred et George, l'un après l'autre.

- C'est vrai. Ce n'est pas plus mal, renchérit Hermione.

- Ça lui fera plaisir de savoir que vous restez ses amis, sourit Alira, revigorée.

- Mais ...

Tout le monde se tourna sur Ron, toujours couleur pivoine.

- C'est un Malfoy. Le frère de la fouine.

- Et ? Demanda Alira. Il agit comme son frère ? Il a changé de façon de parler ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non !

- Alors où est le soucis ?

Ron devait bien avouer qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes, il en créait tout seul. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas évident pour lui de savoir que son meilleur pote deviendrait, bientôt, blond aux yeux, sans doute, gris ; qu'il rejoindrait la famille Malfoy, des Mangemorts par excellence. D'ailleurs ...

- Comment peux-tu accepter être la fille de Mangemorts ? Lucius Malfoy a tué des tas de gens.

Hermione était soufflée par la question pleine de bon sens de son petit-ami. Elle failli se moquer de lui, mais s'abstint de justesse. Les jumeaux, eux, affichèrent des sourires goguenards sans honte, et même si le moment était mal choisi.

- Je sais, soupira Alira, abattue de chagrin. Je commence à me rendre compte que la situation est extrêmement complexe. Mais je crois que je dois aller plus loin que les apparences. Je veux comprendre avant de condamner. C'est ce que papa Septimus m'a appris : ne condamne pas parce que la personne te montre ce qu'elle veut que tu vois. Creuse avant de refermer le trou sur elle.

Pour avoir rencontrer plusieurs fois son grand-père quand il était petit, Ron reconnaissait ses mots. Septimus les lui avait souvent répétés alors qu'il se moquait des elfes de maisons, ou de personnes différentes. Étant de nature fougueuse, Ron fonçait avant de parler. Il réfléchissait après les actes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se retrouvait dans un moment où son cerveau était sollicité au détriment de ses muscles. C'était nouveau pour lui et il ne savait pas comment gérer le tournant.

- Quand tu sauras, tu nous expliqueras ?

- Harry s'en chargera si tu le veux toujours pour ami.

- C'est mon frère, s'insurgea Ron avant de rougir encore plus.

La jeune sorcière faillit éclater de rire en constatant que la peau du jeune homme prenait exactement la même teinte que celle de ses cheveux.

- Il sera content de l'apprendre.

- On ne sait pas comment lui parler, avoua Hermione.

- Faites comme d'habitude. Cet après-midi, il est libre.

Hermione et Ron se concertèrent en silence, puis tournèrent les talons. Ron s'arrêta avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi maman te déteste, mais ce n'est pas juste. Je suis désolé.

Choquée, Alira les regarda partir, sans pouvoir rien dire.

- Notre petit frère a parfois ...

- Les neurones qui se rencontrent.

Alira éclata de rire au milieu des jumeaux, rassurés de la voir de nouveau d'attaque. Remus arriva sur cet entre-fait, sceptique. Elle le salua d'un mouvement de tête avant de le rejoindre dans la bibliothèque pour les quelques heures de lectures en commun qu'ils s'étaient silencieusement donnés depuis deux semaines. Dans un calme reposant, Remus et Alira lisaient chacun à leur rythme un livre conseillé par l'autre.

Pour le moment, Alira était contente de constater qu'ils avaient les mêmes goûts sans avoir besoin de se parler. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, la jeune femme avait tout de suite su ce que l'ancien Maraudeur était. Le lendemain de son arrivée, elle l'avait simplement regardé puis lui avait demandé si elle pouvait lui apporter le déjeuner au lit. Surpris, il n'avait su répondre. Elle était simplement partie, le front barré par un pli soucieux. Une fois revenue de sa nuit, il avait trouvé un plateau réchauffé à bonne température et maintenant en l'état grâce à un sortilège. Depuis, ils lisaient ensemble, sans jamais se parler.

Chaque fois qu'elle était libre de ses cours, il se hâtait de rejoindre la bibliothèque. Une certaine allégresse le saisissait quand il la voyait déjà en pleine lecture. Savoir qu'il ne l'effrayait pas, qu'elle ne le jugeait pas, et qu'elle ne nourrissait aucun sentiment de pitié était un sentiment indescriptible.

Une idée germa dans sa tête. Il avait remarqué deux trois détails de ce genre depuis qu'il la côtoyait. Elle pouvait prévoir certains évènements réactions, paroles ou catastrophes minimes à l'avance. Il faudrait qu'il en touche un mot à Severus.

L'après-midi se passa calmement pour Alira et Remus. Chacun ayant besoin de l'autre en silence.


	9. Avant le départ

_Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour le temps que j'ai mis à revenir. Mon ordinateur portable a rendu l'âme subitement. J'ai essayé de le réparer, mais ... Voilà quoi ! Paix à son âme mécanique._

_Là-dessus, j'ai préféré retaper, sur le pc de mon mari, tout le tome 2 de ma saga personnelle avant de reprendre cette fic._

_Ce travail m'a bien épuisé, psychologiquement parlant. Ce n'est jamais amusant de devoir recréer des mois de boulot._

_Pour m'excuser, j'ai été au bout de l'histoire de ce chapitre ... Au lieu de le diviser en deux comme prévu, je l'ai gardé entier (7 et 7 pages, donc 14. Oui, j'ai fait math sup. xD)_

_Trêve de bavardage, et bonne lecture._

_En espérant que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ! ^_^_

_PS : je me dédouane de toutes réactions excessives (crises cardiaques, pc qui tombe en panne, etc etc) après lecture de ce chapitre. Je vous préviens !_  
_Mouhahahaha !_

**Chapitre 8**

Harry et Alira travaillaient, depuis une heure, en attendant Dumbledore, sous le regard perçant de Severus Rogue. Ils devaient réaliser une potion de troisième année ; sans manuel et sans aide extérieur. Autrement dit, Harry se trouvait en plein cauchemar.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa jumelle. Sa potion était d'une belle couleur or alors que la sienne tirait sur le jaune poussin. Une sorte de petite voix lui souffla d'ajouter certains ingrédients dont il avait oublié le nom. Mécaniquement, il écrasa des carapaces, puis coupa des vers blancs, pour jeter le tout dans la potion. Cette dernier prit la même teinte que celle de sa sœur. Surpris, il fixa son chaudron pendant quelques secondes avant de continuer à bouger comme si son corps ne lui appartenait plus.

Les jumeaux ne virent pas le regard - lourd et significatif - de leur maître d'apprentissage. Ce dernier pouvait sentir les pensés voyager de Alira à Harry. Il était tenté de les engueuler, mais ils n'avaient même pas conscience de mal agir. La sœur répondait juste à la détresse du frère.

Même s'ils pouvaient se côtoyer sans engueulade et humiliation, Harry et Severus avaient encore du chemin à parcourir : le plus jeune pour ne plus craindre son aîné, et le plus vieux pour ne plus considérer son élève comme un fardeau de compétition.

Un coup bref et enjoué figea les occupants de l'appartement. Alira et Harry se jetèrent un regard un brin désespéré, tandis que Rogue fit disparaître leurs potions d'une torsion du poignet.

Dumbledore entra dans le salon, dévoilant une robe bleu nuit recouverte d'étoiles scintillantes. Leurs yeux eurent du mal à s'accoutumer à cette laideur ambulante.

- Bonsoir, mes enfants, les salua-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

- Bonsoir, professeur, répondirent-ils en même temps.

Rogue leur fit signe de prendre place dans le divan. Dumbledore prit le fauteuil de Rogue qui grimaça imperceptiblement dans le dos du vieux sorcier. Il tira le second siège pour se placer près des jumeaux.

- Comment se passent vos leçons ?

Harry ne répondit rien, alors qu'Alira souriait, un peu crispée. Comme ils l'avaient convenues quelques heures avant l'arriver du directeur de Poudlard, le jeune homme devait montrer sa mauvaise volonté et son impression de trahison. Autant dire que l'adolescent n'avait pas besoin de feinter ces émotions.

- Je suis désolé, Harry, de ne pas t'avoir tenu au courant de cet arrangement. Le ministère est en ébullition et je n'ai pas eu une seule minute à moi avant aujourd'hui.

Autrement dit, il passait après ces abrutis à la tête de l'Angleterre sorcière.

Prendre conscience qu'il aurait pu découvrir la supercherie bien plus tôt raviva la colère dans le cœur de Harry. Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas pu savoir pour sa filiation d'avec les Malfoy, mais il aurait pu empêcher son parrain de mourir pour rien. Il aurait pu voir sa vie autrement.

Peut-être pas la changer, il n'était pas si naïf que ça. Cependant, il était certain qu'il ne serait pas dans une merde pareille à l'heure actuelle.

- Alors, je peux prendre quelqu'un d'autre comme professeur ? demanda-t-il en dévoilant le maximum d'espoir.

Les yeux bleu du directeur se ternirent légèrement. Néanmoins, Harry put déceler dans son aura un certain énervement, une exaspération qui le statufia et termina de le plonger dans la colère. Il sentit sa jumelle se crisper légèrement. Sa rage diminua. Il faillit se tourner vers elle pour comprendre, mais il ne pouvait pas dévoiler leur soudain lien à Dumbledore.

- Harry, le professeur Rogue est le plus qualifié pour t'apprendre tout ce que tu dois savoir pour battre Tom.

Harry aurait pu se contenter de cette simple réponse, si seulement le directeur n'avait pas ajouté cette malheureuse fin de phrase. Il n'était donc qu'une arme aux yeux de ce vieil homme. Le chagrin se disputa son cœur avec la rancœur.

- Après ta petite incartade au Terrier où tu as bien failli tuer Remus, je crois qu'il est temps que tu tiennes tranquille. Alors cette année, Harry, je compte sur toi pour éviter les ennuis.

Tuer Remus ? Il n'avait pas mis la vie de son second parrain de cœur en danger. Ce dernier le lui avait assuré quand ils étaient rentrés à Grimaud.

Le mot « manipulation » résonna dans sa tête, se cogna contre les os de son crâne et lui donna la plus mémorable des migraines.

- Oui, professeur, finit-il par murmure, le visage baissé.

Le jeune homme se répétait inlassablement les mêmes mots : secret, calme et vengeance. Severus lui avait assuré que son heure viendrait. Il pouvait compter sur lui pour la saisir en plein vol dès qu'il la verrait arriver.

Ce don qu'il avait développé soudainement lui dévoilait un être sûr de lui, de sa puissance, de la route à suivre. N'avait-il jamais eu de doutes quant à son enlèvement ? Ni craint que quelqu'un dévoile son secret ?

Harry se rendit compte que ce comportement était logique : pourquoi douterait-il alors que « son petit Gryffondor préféré » ne posait aucune bonne question, ne remettait pas en cause ses décisions ? Même ses quelques crises de nerfs n'avaient eu raison de son aveuglement.

Une lettre puis une rencontre avait suffit. Mais ça, Dumbledore l'ignorait. Il était toujours le parfait rouge et or bien obéissant qui posait de temps en temps des questions, mais qui ne remettait jamais en cause ses décisions.

Le jeune homme ignorait s'il devait pleurer ou rire. Pleurer face à tant de connerie de sa propre part. Rire d'être enfin libéré de cette domination malsaine.

Il se réveilla en sentant le regard de Severus sur lui.

- Pardon ?

Dumbledore sourit, les yeux pétillants de malice. Typiquement lui de ne pas écouter les discussions. En réalité, il avait bien entendu la demande du vieux fou : le laisser avec Alira.

- Je te demande s'il est possible que tu sortes ? Molly a préparer le thé.

Harry se leva et voulut sortir, mais le raclement de gorge de Severus Rogue l'arrêta. Il fusilla du regard le professeur de potions, inflexible dans son attitude froide.

- Puis-je sortir ... Severus ?

Il cracha le prénom de l'homme assis. Celui-ci attendit, sans le quitter du regard. L'impatience monta en Harry qui faillit taper du pieds par terre.

- Vous pouvez y aller ... Harry !

Il se retourna, serra la poignée de la porte de toutes ses forces quand un second raclement de gorge lui hérissa les poils.

- Bonne journée, Professeur Dumbledore.

Au moins, sa voix restait enjouée quand il saluait son kidnappeur.

- Bonne journée ... Severus.

Il sortit, enfin.

Le bon vieux temps n'était pas si difficile à jouer, tout compte fait. Sans se départir de son sourire, il descendit dans la cuisine où se trouvaient déjà tous les Weasley. Molly le servit en souriant chaleureusement.

L'envie de hurler sa rage ne quittait plus le jeune homme.

* * *

Alira jeta un regard perplexe au directeur. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir.

- Severus, peux-tu nous laisser ?

Le directeur des Serpentard hésitait intérieurement, pourtant, il se leva simplement et se rendit dans sa chambre en saluant Dumbledore comme si de rien n'était.

Le silence s'éternisa. Alira avait beaucoup de mal à garder prisonnière la colère de son frère. Pour éviter qu'il ne perde son sang froid, elle avait – elle ne savait comment – absorber une partie de ses sentiments négatifs. Sauf qu'à présent, ils poussaient le couvercle du coffre dans lequel elle les avait enfermés.

- Je crois qu'une mise au point s'impose.

Elle darda un regard neutre sur le vieux sorcier.

- Tu connais ton histoire familiale, n'est-ce pas ?

- Que j'ai été adoptée ? Bien entendu.

- Et tes véritables parents ?

- Papa Septimus refusait de me donner leurs noms avant ma majorité. Il avait peur qu'il ne m'arrive du mal si je sortais du manoir.

Dumbledore la fixa, un moment qui lui parut une éternité. Il jugeait, sans aucun doute, de la véracités de ses propos. Elle ne mentait pas réellement : Septimus avait refusé de lui dire qui étaient ses parents durant des années. Jusqu'à ses quinze ans, en fait.

Alira le sentit entrer dans son esprit, chercher subtilement des informations quant à ce qu'elle savait ou non. Heureusement que ses parents adoptifs lui avaient enseignée comment trier ses pensés dès son plus jeune âge. Elle laissa certaines discussions avec Septimus ou Cedrella traîner ci et là, ainsi que divers moments avec les jumeaux.

Convaincu de sa bonne foi, Dumbledore se retira silencieusement.

- Tes cours avec Harry se passent-ils bien ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas demander plus. Severus et Harry ont vraiment du mal à rester dans la même pièce sans s'étriper. Les jums m'ont expliqué qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas.

Le sorcier trouva la scène où Severus et Harry se disputaient avant que le plus vieux n'empoigne le jeune et ne l'emmène à l'étage.

Alira put, presque, sentir sa joie.

C'était écœurant.

- Je sais que tu es au courant pour le lien familiale entre Harry et toi, j'aimerais qu'il n'en sache rien.

La surprise se peignit sur les traits de la jeune femme.

- Maman Cedrella m'en a touché un mot, c'est vrai. Mais pourquoi Harry ne pourrait-il pas savoir qu'on est peut-être cousins proches ?

- Parce que Harry est promis à un avenir désastreux, j'en ai peur, se lamenta-t-il. S'il garde des liens familiaux, il en souffrira. C'est pour son bien que je désire que tu gardes ce secret pour toi.

Alira faillit jurer. Quel grand acteur que ce sorcier-ci.

A ce stade, ce n'était plus écœurant. Elle déglutit difficilement. La colère en elle souleva légèrement le coffret, mais elle s'assit dessus rapidement.

Encore un peu de patience, se répéta-t-elle douloureusement.

- Je comprends, murmura-t-elle tristement.

Dumbledore posa une main ridée sur la sienne.

- Je me doute que tu dois te sentir bien seule, mais nous ne pouvons nous permettre de le blesser encore plus. Il a tant de mal à se remettre de la mort de son parrain, et avoir manqué de tuer son second père de substitution semble l'abattre un peu plus.

Son ton si affable, si touché par ce qui lui arrivait faillit avoir raison d'elle. Heureusement, il se leva pour prendre congé. Elle resta, le visage tourné vers la moquette rouge, les poings serrés sur ses genoux.

Son corps tremblait sous l'effet de la haine qui la consumait. Elle se hâta vers la sortie sans prendre la peine de répondre à Severus dont les questions ne lui parvenaient pas clairement.

L'envie de tuer l'étouffait littéralement.

Il avait pris la vie de tant de personnes. Il tentait encore de bafouer tout ce qu'ils tentaient de remettre sur pieds.

Elle devait sortir de cet endroit avant de commettre l'irréparable. Elle devait fuir cette maison.

Arrivée devant la porte d'entrée, cette dernier refusa de s'ouvrir. Des sortilèges protégeaient les habitants d'eux-mêmes et de l'extérieur à la fois.

Essoufflée, au bord du gouffre, elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois. Des étoiles naquirent sur ses rétines, couvrirent son environnement éloigné.

Alira...

Le loup ... C'était le loup, pas un ennemi.

- Il... Je dois sortir, s'étrangla-t-elle au bord de l'explosion.

Comme s'il avait perçu le danger qu'elle représentait, Remus abaissa les sorts. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et transplana aussi vite qu'elle le put ; le loup la talonnant de près.

Harry jeta un regard perplexe et bourré d'inquiétudes à Severus qui lui fit signe de monter dans ses appartements. Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre.

Angoissé, il se mit à aller et venir dans le salon où crépitait un feu. Il s'arrêta en voyant Hermione et Ron entrer à la suite de Severus. Les jumeaux, comme d'habitude, transplanèrent directement.

C'était leur nouveau jeu depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à Grimaud ; parce que ça énervait leur mère.

- Alors ...

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Severus leva au ciel en s'estimant heureux que les jumeaux Malfoy ne parlent pas de cette énervante façon.

- Dumbledore et Alira ont eu un aparté.

- Et ? s'enquit Harry. Ca s'est mal passé ?

- Non, pas à ce que je sache. Mais je pense que ta sœur a dû trop prendre ta colère à l'encontre du directeur. Elle n'a pas mesuré les effets que cela aurait sur elle.

Les jumeaux grimacèrent.

- Vous pouvez faire ça ? s'étonna Ron en regardant ses frères.

- Bien sûr, ...

- Nous sommes jumeaux, petit frère, ...

- Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, se moquèrent les jumeaux.

Le cadet leva les yeux au ciel en grommelant.

- Passons ! soupira Severus en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Dumbledore a demandé à ta sœur de ne pas parler de votre lien familiale parce qu'il, selon lui, ne veut pas t'accabler un peu plus en devant choisir entre ta mission et ta famille.

- C'est plutôt gentil, non ? Demanda Ron, un sourcil levé.

Tous le regardèrent, blasés.

- En d'autres termes, Monsieur Weasley, le professeur Dumbledore veut s'assurer que votre camarade ne puisse compter sur personne pour rester concentrer sur sa mission : tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Il n'y a que Harry qui puisse le battre, donc Dumbledore n'a pas tout à fait tord. Si Harry hésite, il sera tué.

Severus prit place à son bureau laissant le silence s'installer.

- En effet, si vous partez du principe que toutes les prophéties sont exactes et ne peuvent être modifiées, Harry n'a, clairement, pas le choix.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, prise d'un doute. Si elle acceptait cette pensé, elle devait alors avouer que leur avenir était scellé. Pas seulement celui de Harry, mais le sien aussi.

- Donc Harry n'a pas besoin de se battre. Autant laisser venir les évènements...

- Et voir ce que le Destin lui réserve. Donc s'il doit mourir ...

- Il mourra même s'il s'entraîne jour...

- Et nuit.

Les jumeaux entourèrent le jeune homme qui avisait, perplexe, ses amis débattre en silence avec eux-mêmes.

- Voldemort croit peut-être en cette prophétie, mais plus moi, grommela Harry. Je ne lui donnerai plus l'occasion de me poursuivre.

- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

Harry pointa du doigt sa cicatrice.

- J'apprends l'occlumencie avec Severus. Je le lui dirai dès que je serai en mesure de le bloquer définitivement.

Severus admira la maîtrise de la jeune femme en face de lui. Granger paraissait sincère quand elle disait vouloir comprendre la position de son meilleur ami. Weasley aussi, mais il était plus fermé que sa petite-amie. Toutefois, ses efforts méritaient bien quelques compliments modérés. Et muets par la même occasion.

- Dumbledore est un puissant sorcier, il trouvera le moyen de se débarrasser de Tom, grogna le jeune homme.

- Et si c'est toi le moyen Harry ? Tenta timidement la brunette.

Harry darda ses yeux verts pailletés d'argent dans ceux de sa meilleure amie.

- Alors je veux plus qu'une prophétie comme preuves. J'ai pris la vie de mon parrain pour un souvenir sans importance. Comme si les paroles d'une pseudo voyante pouvait dicter ma vie. Toi-même, Hermione, tu dis que la divination, ce sont des conneries.

- Je ne le dis pas exactement comme ça, Harry, soupira-t-elle vaincue par ce raisonnement très juste.

Elle répétait à qui voulait l'entendre que la divination ne servait à rien, et pourtant, elle croyait une bonne femme même pas foutue de lire les lignes de la main. Tout cela parce que Dumbledore leur avait certifié qu'il s'agissait d'une véritable prophétesse. Et même si c'était le cas, comme l'avaient souligné les jumeaux : le Destin n'était pas joué pour autant. Harry pouvait encore décider de son avenir.

Ils avaient trop pris toute cette histoire à cœur, comme si tout était déjà terminé, alors que ça ne faisait que commencer.

- D'accord ! Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je doive supporter la fouine, j'espère que tu t'en rends bien compte, les surprit Ronald, le regard noir.

- Si ça tombe, il me rejettera, sourit piteusement Harry.

- J'aurai une raison de plus pour lui casser la gueule, ricana le rouquin. Ca ne se refuse pas.

* * *

Draco ne se sentait, clairement, pas en forme depuis une heure. Un agacement certain le rendait malade. Sa mère avait fini par le laisser dans sa chambre après avoir tenté de le persuader de l'accompagner sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Il n'avait pas envie de se montrer en public, elle pouvait bien le comprendre, non ?

Par la Barbe de Merlin, il allait devenir fou. Il grogna, jeta son livre au-travers de la bibliothèque, ouvrit les portes vitrées qui claquèrent contre les murs et s'engouffra dans le jardin en fleurs.

Il avait besoin de respirer, de se calmer... Ou de trouver un exutoire quelconque.

Il passa une main moites dans ses cheveux courts. La veille, pris d'une envie soudaine, il avait fait venir son coiffeur personnel au manoir. Sa nouvelle coiffure lui donnait la sensation d'être plus léger. Il ne se voyait plus avec la crinière de son père : trop de travail, trop long, trop salissant, et surtout, ça le rajeunissait bien trop. Il préférait sentir sa nuque dénudée, appréciant la caresse du vent sur sa peau et ses quelques mèches tombant devant ses yeux voleter légèrement.

- C'est toujours aussi beau, chez toi.

Draco n'ouvrit pas ses yeux alors qu'il profitait du soleil haut dans le ciel.

- C'était comment la Grèce ? demanda-t-il à la place.

Il sentit l'air bouger autour de lui. Blaise et le reste du groupe prirent place tout autour de sa personne, à même l'herbe fraîche. Son odorat capta les effluves du parfum de Pansy Parkinson, tandis qu'il entendit clairement Théo ouvrir un paquet en papiers – sans doute des friandises. Comme d'habitude, quand ils ne se trouvaient pas à l'école, Crabbe et Goyle n'émettaient aucun bruit. Il dut ouvrir ses yeux pour être sûr qu'ils soient bien avec eux. Crabbe lui fit un petit signe de la main et un grand sourire, tandis que Goyle se contenta de le fixer droit dans les yeux avant de retourner dans son monde.

- Alors, c'est quoi la grande nouvelle qui ne peut pas être expliquée dans une simple lettre ? attaqua Blaise.

Draco se redressa, posa son bras gauche sur son genoux et soupira.

- J'aime bien ta nouvelle coupe, déclara Pansy sans quitter son parchemin des yeux.

Le blond lui répondit vaguement, trop préoccupé par ses émotions contradictoires. Devait-il tout leur dire ? Ils étaient amis depuis des années, bien avant d'intégrer Poudlard. Pourtant, il hésitait.

Ils le dévisagèrent tous, comme captant ses pensés moroses.

- Ne le prenez pas mal, mais c'est important et ça peut remettre toutes nos existences en cause, avoua-t-il.

- A ce point-là ? s'inquiéta Théo arrêtant de mâcher ses fraises moldus.

Draco hocha la tête.

- Vous devez jurer de ne rien répéter. Jurer sur votre magie, même.

Blaise émit un sifflement, les sourcils froncés.

- Ca concerne nos familles ?

- Non, juste la mienne dans un premier temps. Mais si tout se goupille, disons correctement, par extensions, les vôtres devraient être touchées aussi. Dans longtemps.

- Touchée à quelle point ? Grave négativement ?

Blaise était le membre de leur groupe le plus attaché à ses parents. Non pas que les autres n'aimaient pas sincèrement leurs proches, mais le jeune homme possédait un lien particulier avec les siens.

- Je t'assure que ça ne sera pas négativement. Mais si jamais tout ne se déroule pas correctement, ma famille entrera, sans aucun doute, en guerre contre le monde sorcier.

Tous retinrent leurs souffles. Si la famille Malfoy se désolidarisait du reste des sorciers, ce ne serait pas juste une vague médiatique, mais un orage magique d'une ampleur jamais connue auparavant.

Même si les Malfoy n'étaient pas bien vus, ils restaient un pilier central de la communauté magique. Ils restaient une valeur sûre aux yeux de nombreux sorciers étrangers ou non. Beaucoup de riches sorciers et moldus pourraient voir en cette désolidarisation une preuve que le ministère magique, et donc le monde sorcier entier, ne serait jamais digne de confiance. Ils pourraient partir en emportant leurs faveurs, leur argent, et leurs enfants.

- Maintenant, tu dois nous raconter, Draco, affirma Pansy, inquiète.

Draco pouvait sentir sa peur suinter par tous ses pores. Mais pas que la sienne. Crabbe et Goyle étaient inquiets. Blaise se posait un tas de questions. Quant à Théo, il craignait de promettre et de ne pas pouvoir tenir parole.

Le jeune Malfoy écarquilla les yeux : d'où lui venaient ses assurances sur ce que pensaient ses amis ? Une vague de colère le traversa, vite remplacée par de l'inquiétude.

Encore des sentiments ne lui appartenant pas. C'était épuisant.

- Draco ?

- Jurez !

Chacun jura, d'une voix forte ou pleine de doute. Il se moquait de ce détail, seule la promesse comptait. Une fois que ce fut fait, il inspira profondément.

- J'ai découvert, cet été, que j'avais un frère et une sœur aînés ... Des jumeaux... Kidnappés par le vieux fou et sa clique dix-sept ans plus tôt.

Le silence s'étira sur eux, les engloba dans une bulle hermétique au monde. Sa tirade s'insinuait en chacun d'eux.

- Merde, jura Pansy en lâchant définitivement son parchemin qui s'envola vers la forêt jouxtant le manoir.

* * *

Alira étouffait littéralement. Les portes du Manoir Weasley s'étaient ouvertes sur le loup, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle retourna dans sa chambre sans se retourner ; s'il voulait la suivre, c'était son problème. Elle ne lui avait rien demandé. Jamais.

Il l'énervait. Comme tous les autres, d'ailleurs. De quoi il voulait se mêler au juste ? Elle ne pouvait pas être toute seule deux minutes ? C'était trop demander ?

Son lit l'appelait. Combien de fois s'était-elle réveillée sous les draps noirs en pensant que cette journée, enfin, elle saurait qui était son frère. Dieu qu'elle regrettait ce temps béni où rien d'autre que le manque de chocolat au déjeuner ne la touchait.

Elle s'assit au bord de son lit. L'envie de se recouvrir des draps, de s'endormir pour oublier toute cette histoire lui serra le cœur. S'endormir un peu, ou pourquoi pas, pour toujours.

Un bruit à la porte la tira de sa rêverie mortuaire.

- Alira ... puis-je entrer ? demanda une voix si réservée.

La voix de Remus amena des larmes à ses yeux. Larmes de frustrations parce qu'elle se retrouvait pieds et poings liés. Que pouvait-elle faire contre ce fou furieux de Dumbledore ? Elle l'avait vu dans son regard : elle n'était rien.

L'envie de hurler son désarrois bougeait au fond de ses entrailles. Douloureusement. Inexorablement.

Un second coup lui fit relever la tête. La poignée tourna légèrement. La porte s'entrebâilla. Le visage de Remus Lupin apparut sans la pénombre des lieux.

- Alira ... Tout va bien ?

Elle le fusilla du regard. Tout allait bien ! Parfaitement bien ! Des gens sans scrupules avaient ruiné sa vie, sa famille. Ils avaient tout détruits et continuaient encore impunément.

Mais tout allait pour le mieux dans ce monde de fou.

Au vu des yeux du loup-garou, elle avait parlé à voix haute sans s'en apercevoir.

Prise d'un excès de colère, elle déchira ses draps de lit, démonta la sommier, arracha les toiles des murs malgré leurs protestations, détruit le mobilier de sa chambre. Une poigne de fer l'empêcha de détruire le miroir de sa coiffeuse ; dernier vestige de Cedrella Black, sa mère.

Un hurlement continu sortit de son corps pressé contre celui du loup qu'elle se mit à insulter, à humilier. Malgré tous ses efforts pour l'éloigner, il resta à la tenir fermement, attendant que l'orage passe.

* * *

Harry soupira une énième fois en se demandant comment se portait sa soeur.

- Harry, fais attention, le gronda Severus dans son dos.

Les épaules du garçons se baissèrent plus bas que terre. Severus fit disparaître le chaudron d'un coup de baguettes.

- Assieds-toi.

Severus sortit des gâteaux secs et un service à thé d'une armoire. Il les plaça sur la table basse du salon, réchauffa la bouloir puis rempli les tasses d'un liquide brun clair qui dégageait des effluves relaxantes. Harry s'empara de sa tasse, doucement, souffla et apprécia le mélange d'amertume orangée et légèrement fleurie de sa boisson.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est un thé japonais, répondit simplement le maître des potions.

L'adolescent jeta un regard perplexe à son maître d'apprentissage. Depuis sa dernière punition, il n'y avait plus eu d'écarts de conduite de sa part. Il veillait à obéir, à apprendre et à rester calme, mais parfois, comme maintenant, cela lui coûtait énormément. Il aurait aimé se précipiter à la recherche de sa sœur, savoir si elle allait bien et dans le cas contraire, la rassurer autant qu'il l'aurait pu.

- Ta sœur est avec Lupin, tout ira bien.

Il acquiesça presque à contre-cœur. Une pensé lui vint soudainement à l'esprit. Si Severus le remarqua, il n'en fit rien paraître malgré son malaise intérieur. Qu'avait encore trouvé ce sale gamin ?

- Pourquoi Dumbledore a-t-il voulu que je vous croie amoureux de ma mère ... enfin de Lily Evans ? Vous l'étiez ?

Ce qu'il redoutait se produisait.

- Je ne pense pas que vous ayez encore de savoir la vérité.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Sans s'en être rendu compte, son maître d'apprentissage était repassé au vouvoiement.

Mauvais signe ?

- Et si je pouvais en juger par moi-même ? tenta-t-il bravement.

Ou stupidement, c'était au choix. Rogue ... Enfin, Severus poussa un soupire à abattre une forêt entière. C'était bien la première fois que Harry le voyait si expressif.

- James Potter et moi-même ...

Déjà, rien que cette phrase sonna bizarrement aux oreilles du garçon.

- James et moi avions une relation avant que Lily ne vienne tout détruire.

Quarantième dimension, me voici, pensa Harry, sa tasse de thé aux bords de ses lèvres. Figé tel une statut de cire, il ne pouvait plus quitter des yeux cet homme inconnu.

- Putain, jura-t-il sous le regard courroucé de son maître.

- Et pour répondre à votre prochaine question : Dumbledore s'est assuré que le prénom de James soit changé en Lily dès que je le prononçait, sauf que je l'insultais.

Harry posa sa tasse avant de la lâcher malencontreusement.

Severus leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, excédé par il ne comprenait pas quoi.

- J'aime Lily Evans, grimaça Severus. Lily Evans est la personne la plus sympathique du monde. James Potter est une manipulatrice. James Potter est une femme. James Potter est un immonde bâtard. Lily Evans est un Gryffondor.

- D'accord ! D'accord ! J'ai compris.

Harry n'en revenait pas. James Potter et Severus Rogue ...

- Mes yeux, souffla-t-il.

- Je les hais! Ce sont les siens à elle, avoua Rogue tout en finesse.

Maintenant, tout s'expliquait.

- Mais bientôt, cela sera derrière nous.

Harry hocha la tête positivement en terminant sa boisson. Perdu dans ses pensés, il ne remarqua pas les heures tournées.

* * *

Draco remercia son elf de maison qui venait de déposer des en-cas dans sa chambre. Chacun se servit en silence.

- Donc ils sont vivants, déclara Blaise en sirotant sa bierraubeurre. Et où sont-il ?

- Ils refusent de me le dire.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Pansy.

- Parce que ça me ferait un trop grand choc, à ce que j'ai compris.

Chacun plongea dans ses propres réflexions quant à l'identité des jumeaux. Draco se souvenait mots pour mots des explications de son frère.

- Valérien a dit que son apparence avait été modifiée, que l'ennemi a fait en sorte qu'à cause de ça, il ne puisse pas revenir.

Blaise frémit légèrement. Une idée pointa le bout de son nez dans son cerveau.

- Donc Dumbledore a fait en sorte que ton frère soit rejeté de vous si jamais vous le retrouveriez. Par contre, Alira...

- Sera nouvelle à Poudlard, acheva Draco.

Blaise hocha la tête.

- Qui détestes-tu ?

- Non! Non ! J'y ai songé, ricana le blond dans un rire nerveux. C'est impossible.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Théo qui était arrivé à la même conclusion que Blaise intervint.

- Quelqu'un que tu hais. Quelqu'un que ta famille n'acceptera pas.

- Il y a des tas de gens.

- Mais peu que tu haïsses au point de le chercher dans le Poudlard Express avant même de commencer l'année.

Pansy finit par comprendre et écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement.

- Je pensais qu'ils étaient amoureux, sourit Goyle, les yeux dans le vague.

Draco lui lança un coussin dans la figure. Au moins cette incartade eut le mérite d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Le blond se frotta vivement le visage.

- Je ne vois que ça pour expliquer sa peur de te parler et les paroles qu'il a prononcé, soupira Blaise, diplomate au possible.

Si même lui était choqué, il n'osait imaginer comment se sentait son meilleur ami.

- Et pour expliquer que ta soeur soutienne son jumeau à ce point.

- S'ils te l'annonçaient cash, tu te braquerais et alerterais ton père dans la seconde, renchérit Pansy.

Draco ne dit toujours rien, prit dans un tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires.

- Tu dois chercher par toi-même, Dray. Tu dois comprendre par toi-même. Parce que si tu n'acceptes pas, ça fera trop mal à Valérien, récita-t-il.

Le reste du groupe resta silencieux. Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place douloureusement.

_**A suivre ...**_


	10. Ne pleure plus

Je sais, ça fait longtemps.

Trèèès longtemps.

En même temps, ma vie sociale a connu trop de bas depuis quelques mois. Puis j'ai réussi à écrire un roman en quatre mois ... Et je ne conseille cette méthode à personne. C'est absolument atroce, j'en ai perdu l'envie d'écrire quoi que ce soit. Atroce.

Bref!

Me revoilà.

Des fois, je me dis que les personnages que j'utilise devraient se rebeller. Je suis vraiment méchante avec eux! Mouhahaha!

Après avoir relu mes échanges privés, je vois cette fic sous un nouveau jour.  
Je tiens à remercier Rowena Cassandra qui a été ma bêta pour le tome 1 du concours. Mais aussi Jude Xue pour m'avoir fait comprendre que je gagnerais en voyant mes fics comme les romans que j'écris. Parce que je l'avoue, je ne relisais jamais les chapitres. Je les écrivais et je publiais dans la foulée. Pour ce chapitre, mon investissement a donc été différent!

J'espère que vous apprécierez.

PS: ce n'est pas coutume chez moi donc je partage avec vous la chanson qui m'a donné l'inspiration pour le titre et le contenu: Exo K – Baby Don't Cry

**Chapitre 9**

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle parvienne à se calmer. Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle mais la tâche semblait insurmontable compte-tenu de son état psychique. La colère se disputait à la peur dans un maelström de sensations impossibles à gérer. Même l'odeur des vieux canapés, de ses draps propres et les bruits rassurants du manoir Weasley ne parvenaient à l'apaiser. Elle avait l'impression que tout son être allait disparaître dans cette affreuse tempête.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le second occupant de la chambre. Remus lisait un livre, confortablement installé dans le vieux fauteuil. Elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait là à attendre depuis des heures qu'elle daigne enfin se calmer. Peut-être devrait-elle tout lui dire? Il s'en irait comme ça. Il l'abandonnerait. Comme tous les autres.

Une crise de larmes la reprit, secoua son corps épuisé.

- De quoi as-tu peur? lui demanda-t-il finalement.

Elle se crispa un peu plus. Ses lèvres saignèrent quand elle recommença à les mordiller. L'angoisse la consuma. Remus s'approcha du lit, s'accroupit pour se retrouver à hauteur de ses yeux. Le coeur de la jeune fille se serra. Les larmes brouillèrent légèrement sa vue.

- Pourquoi vous restez?

Même s'ils lisaient ensemble dans la bibliothèque du Square Grimaud, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlés. Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Il n'avait aucune raison de subir ces heures à l'écouter pleurnicher.

- Franchement? Je n'en sais rien.

Un sourire désabusé se dessina sur les lèvres d'Alira. Remus enchaîna sans lui laisser le temps de commenter sa réponse.

- Ça me fait du mal de te voir si effrayée sans en comprendre la raison.

Le rouge monta aux joues de la brune qui s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans sa couette. Elle était terrifiée, c'était un fait. La colère qu'elle avait contenue chez son frère avait brisé toutes les barrières qu'elle avait savamment érigées depuis son premier rêve. Tout lui avait sauté à la tronche avec une violence inouïe. Elle s'était retrouvée incapable d'en assumer le quart.

- Vous êtes stupide, souffla-t-elle sans oser le regarder.

Un rire cristallin s'éleva. Il s'assit au bord du lit.

Et si tu me disais ce qui t'empêche de te reposer.

Il était vraiment trop perspicace. Elle lui tourna le dos, refusant de se confier sur sa peur incommensurable. Ses mains encerclèrent son crâne douloureux. Elle était effrayé de ce qu'elle avait ressenti dans son dernier songe et de ce qui dormait au fond d'elle. Terrifiée que, tel un papillon, elle était attirée par le danger que cet homme représentait. Apeurée à l'idée qu'une fois que tous ses nouveaux proches sauraient la vérité, ils lui tourneraient le dos. Elle se retrouverait seule.

Encore!

Respirant de grandes goulées d'air, elle accepta la main chaude de Remus dans la sienne. La tempête en elle se calma doucement. Elle pressa ses doigts pour le remercier silencieusement. Attachée à la réalité, ses pensées s'éclaircissaient enfin.

* * *

Harry creusait une tranchée. Une petite tranchée. Très petite. Néanmoins suffisante pour pousser Severus à lui ordonner de s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils. D'abord, il avait senti un élan rebelle prendre possession de lui. Ensuite, sa raison l'avait poussé au calme. Finalement, il s'était assis sagement bien que crispé.

Alira, sa sœur, avait disparu. Il devait accepter qu'il ne puisse pas sortir, qu'il ne puisse rien faire, qu'il ne puisse rien dire. Mais surtout, il devait accepter les remarques de Molly Weasley, mère de son meilleur ami qui menaçait d'imploser tant il était rouge de gêne.

Le jeune homme avait la sensation que quelqu'un enfonçait un couteau dans son coeur, le ressortait et réitérait un nouveau coup bien plus violent. Plus les heures passaient, plus la douleur menaçait de l'emporter. Ses amis avaient tenté de le laisser seul mais il ne voulait pas de la solitude. S'il restait seul, son esprit voguerait vers des scenarii de plus en plus farfelus jusqu'à ce qu'il perde pieds et fasse une connerie.

Il devait avoir confiance en Rémus. Si ce dernier ne revenait pas, la raison devait être plus que logique. Severus n'avait cessé de le lui répéter. D'ailleurs, ce dernier se tenait patiemment à ses côtés, à déjeuner avec la « populace » alors qu'habituellement, il s'enfermait dans ses appartements. Si ça ce n'était pas une preuve que le sorcier se souciait de lui, Dumbledore était redevenu un vieux fou gâteux. Les jumeaux ne se privaient pas pour charrier leur professeur de potions incroyablement stoïque. Pourtant, lui voyait clairement l'angoisse du sorcier. Son doigt qui tapotait légèrement sa tasse de thé. Sa jambe droite crispée. Ses yeux plus acérés que jamais.

Le coup de couteau lui fit lâcher sa fourchette qui résonna bruyamment contre la faïence. La douleur se propagea dans tous ses membres avant d'exploser sous sa boîte crânienne. Un gémissement lui échappa alors qu'il sentait plus qu'il ne voyait l'agitation autour de lui. Des mains fortes le tirèrent vers l'avant, le pliant en deux. Quelqu'un le tint fermement par l'un de ses bras. Sa vue se troubla peu à peu et bientôt, sa respiration hachée fut le seul bruit qu'il parvint à discerner. La chaleur irradiait par tous ses pores. Des points lumineux éclatèrent sous ses paupières plissées.

Ses mains restaient crispées sur son coeur de peur de voir ce dernier s'échappait de sa cage thoracique. Ce qu'il ressentait était bien pire que le doloris ou l'intrusion de Voldemort par sa cicatrice. Un hurlement lui échappa brusquement, suivit de lourds sanglots. Sa douleur fut à la fois physique et morale. Elle venait de monter doucement, tel un tsunami. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir seulement découverte. Il se recroquevilla sur le sol tandis que de solides mains le maintenaient en place. Il plaqua ses poignets contre sa bouche pour ne plus s'entendre.

* * *

Draco écoutait distraitement son père parler avec sa mère. Depuis son réveil, il ne cessait de penser à ses discussions avec ses amis. A chaque fois, il en sortait plus perplexe qu'autre chose. Chaque matin était pire que la veille. Chaque matin, il tentait de se faire à l'idée distillée par ses camarades. Chaque matin, il échouait. Leur théorie paraissait si absurde et à la fois si logique.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ça le terrifiait autant que ça le réconfortait. Ses amis ne se privaient pas de lui claquer qu'il était soulagé d'avoir un frère et une sœur. Qu'au fond, il s'était toujours senti seul. C'était vrai. La solitude l'avait bouffée, l'avait envahie et modelée à sa façon. Alors il s'était créé un masque pour effacer le gamin pathétique effrayé par son ombre, pour affronter le monde derrière ses mimiques hautaines. Mais au fil du temps, il en était venu à espérer que quelqu'un voit derrière ses nombreux masques, sans pour autant se l'avouer. Aujourd'hui, il devait regarder la vérité en face. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite de son plein gré.

La tasse en porcelaine lui échappa des mains. Un mal de crâne vrillait ses tempes. Il grimaça en serrant sa tête de ses longs doigts. Un millier d'hippogriffes dansèrent sur sa cervelle.

Une exclamation paniquée de sa mère lui fit relever les yeux. Pourquoi son environnement se teintait-il de rouge? Il vacilla mais réussit à se retenir à la cape de son père debout face à lui. La présence de ce dernier l'exonéra au calme. Il se laissa asseoir sur le divan Louis il ne savait plus combien. Il pleurait, se rendit-il compte en sentant un liquide chaud sur son visage. D'accord, il ne pleurait pas souvent mais sa mère n'avait pas besoin d'afficher une expression aussi choquée. C'était vexant. Il essuya vivement ses joues. Un froncement de sourcils. Ses doigts étaient recouverts d'un liquide épais écarlate.

- Draco, me vois-tu?

Le garçon releva un regard perdu vers son parrain.

- Bien sûr! Est-ce que je pleure du sang? demanda-t-il.

Sa question était simple et pourtant, personne ne lui répondit. Il se tourna à droite et à gauche. Non! Pas de seconde tête. Pourquoi le dévisageaient-ils alors? Il pleurait des larmes de sang mais n'avait mal nul part. C'était plutôt bon signe, selon lui, alors pas besoin d'en faire une montagne. Ça allait passer.

N'empêche... Depuis quand était-il aussi raisonnable? Aucune angoisse particulière. Aucune terreur à l'horizon. Pensif, il laissa sa mère le débarbouiller. Apparemment ses larmes refusaient de s'arrêter de couler. Il s'imagina monter dans le Poudlard Express le visage couvert d'hémoglobine. Oh ben tiens! L'image Malfoy en serait irrémédiablement brisée.

Bah! Après tout, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

A y regarder de plus près, il ne ressentait plus grand chose à part un profond ennui.

- Parrain! Je ne ressens rien.

Le potionniste le dévisagea, perplexe.

- Comment ça? Tu n'as mal nulle part?

- Oui, aussi, répondit Draco, mais c'est pire. Je ne ressens rien. A l'intérieur, c'est vide.

Il porta une main à sa poitrine, là où son coeur battait. Là où rien ne se passait. Son parrain fronça ses fins sourcils noirs. Son nez crochu se plissa légèrement.

Draco ferma ses yeux, perplexe. Un bruit diffus lui arrivait aux oreilles. Ses parents et son parrain continuaient de parler entre eux. Son père commençait à s'énerver. Le bruit s'intensifia.

Des pleures?

Il soupira en s'allongeant, les bras sur son visage. La peine explosa sous son crâne. Un sentiment appartenant à quelqu'un d'autre. A d'autres. Il s'approcha de la source du bruit. Une main se posa sur son épaule droite.

- Ça fait parfois cet effet quand le lien se met en place, chuchota son grand-père.

Draco se tourna pour découvrir un mur séparant les jumeaux. Alira pleurait, la tête entre ses genoux serrés. Valérien hurlait à s'en briser les cordes vocales, frappant de toutes ses forces les briques indestructibles. Et lui se trouvait au milieu de ce spectacle désolant.

- Que se passe-t-il?

Alerian se plaça à sa droite. Draco pouvait sentir son désarrois.

- Ta sœur s'est enfuie quelque part où les barrières magiques empêchent l'intrusion de Valérien.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il fixa son ancêtre, incertain.

- Elle sait bien plus de choses que ton frère. Elle tente de le tenir à distance de ces connaissances.

- Pourquoi?

- Tout comme tu refuses d'accepter la réalité.

Ha! Sa sœur rejetait en bloc une évidence frappante mais qui changerait irrémédiablement son existence. Draco s'approcha de la forme en boule. Où était passée la jeune fille pleine d'entrain, souriante et amusante avec laquelle il adorait converser en rêve? Draco s'agenouilla devant elle, lui caressa doucement les mains. Constatant qu'elle ne réagissait pas plus que cela, Draco l'attira dans son giron. Un soulagement le saisit quand elle accepta l'étreinte réconfortante. Plus que jamais elle avait besoin de douceur, de tendresse avant...

- Alira, souffla-t-il doucement à son oreille. Reviens!

Elle secoua faiblement la tête négativement. Il la sentit poser son visage dans son cou, la cachant à ses yeux. Des tremblements la parcoururent.

- Il faut que tu reviennes, assura-t-il.

- Pourquoi faire?

- Parce que Val se tue derrière les murs de ton esprit. Parce que demain on entre à l'école...

- Parce que tu vas me rejeter? Le coupa-t-elle. Parce que VOUS allez me rejeter?

Draco fronça les sourcils en jetant un coup d'œil sceptique vers Alerian qui tentait de calmer l'autre garçon. Le ton de la voix de la jeune femme lui tira une grimace. Il était déchirant. Rempli de douleur, de peur.

Il pouvait l'entendre hurler « j'ai peur! Tellement peur! ». Ces cris qu'il poussait en silence depuis des jours.

- Je ne te rejetterai pas.

- Tu ne sais même pas qui on est, ricana-t-elle en se décalant de lui.

Draco devait prendre son courage à deux mains. Il devait arrêter de tourner en rond pour éviter l'inévitable. Il le sentait dans ses mains qu'il serra plus fort comme par peur de la voir disparaître. A force de vivre dans les ténèbres, il avait oublié qu'il y avait autre chose que la haine, les regrets et la mort à la clé. Il avait oublié l'amour, les liens affectifs, la confiance. Croire en quelqu'un d'autre. Ne plus projeter ses propres défauts sur les autres.

- Harry a besoin de toi, murmura-t-il. J'ai besoin de toi. Et je me moque de savoir ce que tu caches. Lui aussi. On attendra le moment où tu voudras tout nous dire. Promis.

Instinctivement, il entoura de ses bras la jeune femme alors que le mur de ses pensés explosaient autour d'eux. Soulagé, il la garda, néanmoins, contre lui. Sa chaleur embaumait son coeur froid, le réchauffait. De légers picotements agréables remontaient de sa poitrine pour se déverser dans tout son corps.

Draco regarda son frère s'avancer. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Valérien avait gardé son apparence extérieure. La fausse. Ce passé qu'ils avaient partagé d'une manière ou d'une autre ressurgit dans sa mémoire. Il ne le détestait pas, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu lui dire tant de fois. Vraiment pas. Valérien... Harry avait fait ce qu'il croyait être le bien. Il avait protégé du mieux qu'il le pouvait les personnes qui lui étaient chères. Il était resté juste à sa manière quelles que soient les circonstances. Draco ne pouvait pas détester quelqu'un qui se battait pour ses convictions. Pourtant, il lui avait montré cette haine. Parce qu'il n'avait pas pu agir autrement. Face à ce qu'il aurait dû faire et dire, face à cette justice consciencieuse, il s'était senti désarmé. Perdu. Et insulté. Pourquoi lui, l'aristocrate couvert d'argents, ne pouvait-il pas posséder cette image de « héros du bien »? Pourquoi l'avait-on placé dans la case « mauvais » dès qu'il avait vu le jour? Ce n'était pas juste! On l'avait jugé avant même qu'il ne sache parler. On l'avait façonné à l'image qu'on attendait de lui. Ce garçon « héroïque » aussi. Alors pourquoi le vivait-il mieux que lui? Pourquoi n'en éprouvait-il aucune gêne? Il se pavanait, sûr de ses droits, de son existence. Draco ne le détestait pas. Il le jalousait. Il jalousait cette justice qui entourait ce héros alors que lui sombrait dans les ténèbres.

La fatalité le bouffait depuis sa naissance.

- Tu culpabilises à l'avance de ce que tu ressens, lâcha Alerian. Vous culpabilisez tous de vos préjugés.

Le trio se regarda, incertain. Alira essuya ses joues et ses yeux rouges. Harry prit sa main libre doucement. Il fixa Draco qui put constater les doutes qui habitaient son ... frère. Il posa, à son tour, l'une de ses mains sur les leurs.

- Je m'en veux, c'est vrai, affirma-t-il. Je ne sais pas comment agir, que dire, quoi faire.

- C'est la même chose pour les jumeaux, Draco.

Les garçons regardèrent leur sœur, rougissante, les yeux baissés de honte.

- On a promis de ne pas te questionner, ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir fait une telle promesse mais la peine de sa sœur l'empêcha de contredire le blond à ses côtés. Son air perdu, honteux et coupable lui arrachait le coeur.

Draco remarqua que l'aura de son aîné était calme, et sa présence apaisante. A sa plus grande surprise. Bon! Il n'irait pas jusqu'à mettre sa tête sur son épaule mais il n'avait aucune envie de l'agresser ni de fuir. C'était déjà bien!

- C'est à cause de toute cette histoire que je me suis mis à saigner des yeux? demanda-t-il à son grand-père.

Alerian se posa à leurs côtés.

- Quand les jumeaux ne peuvent communiquer entre eux, leur lien se mêle en toi pour faire passerelle. La puissance des jumeaux est telle qu'elle a besoin d'un canalisateur quand elle est bloquée comme tu as pu le voir en arrivant.

Le mur...

- Dans une situation familiale normale, les jumeaux n'auraient pas eu besoin de se servir de toi... bien que je pense que si vu la vitesse à laquelle tu as été conçu, rigola leur grand-père. Bref! Tu es primordial aux jumeaux, Draco.

Étrangement, cette explications satisfit et calma les angoisses du jeune homme. Son besoin de reconnaissance ne s'évaporerait pas juste parce qu'il avait conscience de son existence.

- Il faudra qu'on garde le secret, les surprit la voix basse d'Alira.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Alerian. Pour le moment, il faut garder tout cela pour vous. Mais je compte sur vous pour préparer le terrain chacun de votre côté.

Alerian jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui. Il se leva, épousseta sa robe et sourit.

- Tout ira bien.

Et il les laissa là. Petit à petit, le rêve s'étiola. Draco vit leurs mains se séparer. Il ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond du salon familiale.

- Mon chéri... Draco... Comment te sens-tu?

Il se releva doucement. Courbaturé de partout, les hippogriffes l'avaient réellement piétiné. Severus l'ausculta longuement. Il n'avait rien de spéciale. Ses yeux étaient secs, sa peau plus colorée, ses tremblements disparus. Tout allait bien.

Il sourit faiblement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout va bien. Il y a juste eu un soucis avec les jumeaux, expliqua-t-il.

- Comment cela? S'étonna Lucius qui lui tendit un verre d'eau.

Draco mit quelques secondes avant de se saisir du verre, surpris par le geste de son père.

- Alira a eu peur qu'on la rejette définitivement. Je n'ai pas tout compris, j'avoue. Mais je pense qu'on a réussi à la rassurer.

Ses parents se regardèrent. Draco pu déceler dans leurs yeux de la souffrance, de l'insécurité, de la peur.

- Ca va, je vous assure, certifia-t-il.

- Pourquoi... commença sa mère, les mains jointes dans son giron avant de changer de sujet. Tu les aides alors?

Draco hocha la tête positivement.

- Bien! Ils ne sont pas seuls alors. C'est très bien, soupira-t-elle.

Le jeune homme regarda sa mère sortir de la pièce, les épaules voutées, la peine coulant à flot de son corps. Son père s'avança pour reprendre le verre vide et le poser sur la table.

- Je suppose que la situation est critique s'ils refusent de nous voir.

- Très.

Lucius poussa un soupir peu discret.

- Fais attention à toi, Draco.

Draco avait l'impression de vivre en plein rêve ou cauchemar.

* * *

Alira se réveilla et sourit en voyant son frère devant elle. Il grimpa sur le lit et la serra contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui était peut-être le cas. Elle se serra étroitement contre son jumeau. Elle n'était pas prête. Si fatiguée. Terrifiée aussi malgré toutes ses belles paroles. Ils ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de céder à la folie. Sentant Harry se reculer, elle raffermit sa prise, tentant de masquer aussi bien ses sanglots que ses tremblements. Elle avait peur d'être à nouveau seule … Il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait. Elle secoua la tête un peu plus fortement. Elle ne pouvait parler. Les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Elle avait cette impression étrange que le monde entier était contre elle. Bientôt, elle serait abandonnée pour de bon …

Harry ne savait plus que penser. Il ne parvenait pas à la calmer, il sentait son angoisse, sa trouille aveuglante. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait ce sentiment. Alors il resta à ses côtés, tentant d'apaiser toutes ces émotions ténébreuses.

- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, lâcha-t-il quand il ressentit une émotion qu'il parvint enfin à traduire avec des mots.

Alira se tendit dans son étreinte.

- Je te jure que je ne t'abandonnerai pas, insista-t-il.

Elle avait peur d'être seule. Lui aussi. Il n'avait jamais connu que des pertes, des trahisons. L'envie de famille était plus grande que tout.

- Quand bien même serais-tu amoureuse de Voldy, conclut-il.

La jeune femme le dévisagea, les yeux mouillés. Il plongea ses yeux verts dans les siens.

- Je le jure. Sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher.

Alira soupira, posa son front contre son épaule, plus détendue. Remus sourit à son protégé. L'atmosphère s'allégeait enfin. Il rejoignit Severus hors de la chambre.

A suivre...

Non, on ne tue pas l'auteur!


	11. La rentrée

Oui, je sais, c'est rapide. Mdr.

Je me rends compte que le manque de repère temporel dans le chapitre précédent a pu dérouter certaines personnes. Alors je me suis dit que j'allais publier ce chapitre 10 directement pour ne pas vous faire peur! Oui!Oui! Je suis un ange, je sais! Mouhahaha!

*sors *

On fait un grand pas dans l'histoire, je vous préviens. Je craque! Faut que j'arrête de faire des personnages aussi beaux... Alala! *s'en va baver plus loin *

**Chapitre 10**

Harry se réveilla, le cerveau en compote. Il peinait à retrouver ses repères. Le papier peint arraché ci et là ne lui disait rien. Le décor lui paraissait très vieillot. Chaque objet appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Plus âgé. Des photos étaient punaisées les unes sur les autres recouvrant les murs. Il y voyait Alira en compagnie de deux vieilles personnes qui ressemblaient à Arthur Weasley. Harry prit conscience que la jeune femme avait entassé des souvenirs. Des ancres rassurantes. Lui aussi entassait un tas d'objets paraissant peu importants aux premiers abords. Ils représentaient tant pour lui. Ils étaient la preuve qu'un jour il avait compté pour quelqu'un. Doux mensonge ou pas.

Il baissa les yeux sur sa sœur qui lui tourna dos. Les mots d'Alira lui revinrent comme un coup de poing en plein estomac. Il caressa ses cheveux avec tendresse. Ils se connaissaient à peine mais il s'était déjà attaché à elle. Ses espoirs reposaient sur eux. Elle n'avait pas le droit de dire qu'il allait l'abandonner. Pas alors que son cœur était déjà en lambeaux et qu'il avait l'impression que il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Depuis qu'elle était apparue dans sa vie, il en oubliait un peu ses douleurs morales. Il croyait en un lendemain plus beau. Peut-être à une famille unie.

Il se leva silencieusement, enfila ses chaussures et descendit au rez-de-chaussée sans prendre garde à ce qui l'entourait. Aujourd'hui, il s'agissait de la rentrée des classes. Il se demanda comment ils se rendraient à la gare. Remus et Severus étaient déjà attablés autour d'un copieux déjeuner. Dobby le salua en se vautrant par terre. Il n'écoutait pas la petite créature. Il salua Remus et Severus, s'attabla et se servit une tasse de café et un petit pain dans la foulée.

- Draco sait pour moi, lâcha-t-il comme une bombe.

Severus resta stoïque. Remus pinça les lèvres, un éclat entre soulagement et peur dans ses yeux dorés.

- Il a promis de ne rien dire, enchaîna-t-il.

- J'ai confiance en lui. Il tiendra son rôle, assura Severus en repliant son journal pour le poser à côté de lui.

Étrangement Harry n'en doutait pas. Le regard perdu, il songea à la situation présente. Aujourd'hui, ils entreraient dans l'arène. Face à l'ennemi. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux, le pain dans la bouche. Aujourd'hui, Marc serait dans le train. Il allait enfin le voir. Son coeur palpita. Il déglutit avec peine. Un nouveau regain d'énergie parcourut ses veines. Quoique Dumbledore ferait, il ne plierait pas. D'ailleurs, sa décision prise, il jeta un regard vers le maître des potions qui terminait tranquillement son thé.

- Je voulais vous remercier, Severus, déclara-t-il debout face à son maître d'apprentissage. De m'avoir permis de venir retrouver ma sœur.

Ce dernier le dévisagea, sceptique.

- La fin du monde serait-elle proche?

- Je l'ignore mais votre tentative d'humour me donnerait presque envie de le croire, le taquina le jeune homme.

Remus éclata de rire alors qu'Harry les saluait de façon protocolaire et disparaissait pour réveiller Alira. Il entendit vaguement un « sale garnement » résonner dans la pièce. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre mais s'arrêta au centre du couloir, face à son reflet. Il n'avait pas réellement changer avec sa peau tannée par le soleil, ses cheveux noirs en bataille, ses lèvres pleines faisant la moue. Néanmoins, ses yeux verts brillaient d'un éclat différent. S'il devait le définir, il dirait qu'il est enfin sûr de lui. Il est combattif, prêt à déplacer des montagnes. Il allait défier. Il ne flancherait plus devant ses ennemis. Il allait défier et attendre l'instant propice pour tout chambouler.

Le monde volerait en éclat par son unique faute. Sa décision.

Il entra dans la chambre. Alira rangeait un sac. Elle se tourna pour le saluer. Le bisou mouillé qu'elle déposa sur sa joue le fit sourire un peu plus. Elle semblait aller mieux.

- Tu es prête pour le grand saut?

- Pas du tout, avoua-t-elle. Ai-je le choix?

Harry ricana. Il n'y avait pas à répondre à cette question. Personne n'avait le choix, pour le moment.

- On retourne au Square?

- Il faudra bien. Dumbledore risque de faire un arrêt cardiaque en ne vous trouvant pas au manoir, intervint Remus qui prit sa veste sur le fauteuil rapiécé.

Alira rougit légèrement, honteuse. Elle remercia le loup pour sa présence et sa patience. Puis elle s'excusa de lui avoir parlé aussi librement.

- Mon dieu! Si les jeunes n'ont plus le droit de me dire ce qu'ils pensent, que vais-je pouvoir faire de ma vie de professeur? Tout cela va devenir ennuyant.

- Vous allez enseigner à Poudlard? s'étonna-t-elle.

- L'unique professeur qui a survécu au poste de défense contre les forces du mal... Bien sûr que je vais tirer le diable par la queue, une nouvelle fois.

Ils descendirent dans le hall, traversèrent les barrières de protection autour du manoir et transplanèrent accrochés aux adultes.

* * *

De son côté, Draco n'en menait pas large. Blaise ricanait ouvertement dans son dos alors qu'il fermait sa dernière valise.

- Quatre heures pour te préparer. Tu bats le record de l'année dernière. Mais j'ai gagné mon pari, au moins, s'amusa son meilleur ami.

Draco lui jeta une paire de chaussettes sales à la figure. Son ami grimaça en laissant tomber l'infâme projectile.

- Bon! Avoue tout! Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi heureux?

Blaise était décidément trop clairvoyant quand ça le concernait. Sans un mot ou une expression différente, le jeune homme pouvait déceler la plus petite faille en lui.

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux par la rentrée des classes?

- Bien sûr! Si je ne devais pas t'enchaîner à tes valises depuis ta première année. Si je ne devais pas te retenir de sauter du Poudlard Express encore en marche pour rejoindre tes parents lors des vacances, railla Blaise, un petit air suffisant sur son visage rond.

Draco fit la moue.

- Ha! Je sais! s'exclama son meilleur ami. Tu as enfin accepté que...

Le blond sauta sur son ami pour plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche.

- La ferme! grogna-t-il, le regard noir. Les murs ont des oreilles, imbécile.

Les yeux de Blaise se plissèrent d'incompréhension.

- Ça doit rester un secret jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Alors je me fous de ce que tu vas faire mais garde ta langue pour toi. Compris?

Le jeune homme écrasé sur le lit hocha la tête positivement. Le cri de Narcissa les tira de leur bulle. Draco sauta à terre en se rendant compte de sa position: à quatre pattes au-dessus de son meilleur ami, le visage penché vers le sien. Il jura du mauvais timing.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois, lança-t-il.

Mais sa mère fermait déjà la porte en s'excusant de ne pas avoir frappé. Draco se pinça l'arrête du nez tandis que Blaise partait dans un fou rire mémorable.

* * *

Harry soupira en subissant l'attaque « pieuvresque » - comme la surnommait Alira - de Molly. Le soulagement faillit avoir raison de lui quand elle s'éloigna. Remus lui ébouriffa les cheveux, le faisant râler. Il plaqua ses épies sur sa tête. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Draco et sa clique entrer dans le train. Leurs regards se croisèrent. La boule dans son estomac s'intensifia.

- Il est temps de monter, intervint Severus. Nous nous rejoindrons sur le quai.

Harry regarda les deux professeurs avancer vers l'avant du train. Il sourit en remarquant les premières années qui traînaient jusqu'au dernier moment près de leurs parents. A onze ans, quitter son foyer n'est pas une mince affaire. Il promena ses yeux sur la foule qui se dissipait jusqu'à se figer sur une silhouette plus haute que la sienne. Il eut du mal à comprendre pourquoi sa gorge s'asséchait soudainement. Pourquoi son cœur cogna à toute vitesse dans sa cage. Harry ne pouvait pas décrire ses traits mais son charisme l'attirait tel un aimant. Ses cheveux noirs corbeaux voletèrent sous la légère brise. Son long manteau suivit le mouvement dévoilant de longues jambes serrés dans un jean bleu foncé délavé sur les cuisses. Il leva une main puissante et sans doute aussi grande que son visage vers ses cheveux qu'il ôta de devant ses yeux.

- Harry? L'appela Hermione en suivant son regard. Un nouveau.

Le jeune homme rougit violemment en rentrant dans le train. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi fébrile juste pour une silhouette.

Aussi sexy soit-elle!

Le trajet se passa relativement calmement. Personne ne pensait aux Serpentards absent alors que chaque année, une confrontation avait lieu dans le train. Personne ne prit attention aux réponses disparates du « héros ». Tout se passa tellement calmement que c'en aurait été effrayant. Si quelqu'un s'en était fait la réflexion, bien sûr. Mais personne n'y prit attention entre les rires, les discussions et les jeux. Ils descendirent sur le quai de Poudlard pour rejoindre Remus et Severus, un peu plus loin. Et personne ne fit attention à la tête blonde qui les dépassa sans commentaires.

Enfin attablés, chacun y alla de son commentaire. Harry sourit à Alira qui dû attendre près de la table des professeurs. Son regard passa sur les deux nouveaux avec elle. De près, le garçon qui l'avait déstabilisé était encore plus hypnotisant. Son visage ne dévoilait aucune émotion. Il respirait la fierté et l'assurance. Ses traits secs mettaient en valeur l'arrête de son nez droit et fin, ses yeux légèrement en amandes d'un brun presque jaune foncé et ses lèvres pleines.

Dans ses rêves, Harry avait dû s'avouer être totalement sous le charme de cet étranger alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Dans la réalité, il nourrissait une envie qui ne l'avait jamais effleuré auparavant. C'était effrayant et excitant à la fois. Honnêtement, cet homme était un appel à la luxure. Si la pomme du jardin d'Éden lui avait ressemblé, il comprenait pourquoi Ève l'avait croquée. Le jeune homme rougit de ses propres pensés.

Il revint à l'instant présent quand sa sœur fut sous le Choixpeau. Il laissa son corps se détendre quand elle le rejoignit à sa table sous les applaudissements de sa maison.

- Marc Fin, lança McGonagall.

Son aura sombre. Sa façon de marcher comme en territoire conquis. Les filles se pâmèrent alors que le nouveau prit place sous le Choixpeau. Le temps paru se figer. Fébrile, Harry attendait le choix de l'objet magique. Bien que, sérieusement, il se moquait de la maison dans laquelle ce garçon finirait. Ça ne changerait rien. Il était intoxiqué. Irrémédiablement. Les gens de sa maison explosèrent en cri et hurlement hystérique. Il se boucha les oreilles, attendant un peu de calme avant d'ôter ses mains. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le nouveau approcher. Le cœur dans la gorge, il le contempla alors qu'il le dépassait. Hermione rigola devant lui. Ses amis se moquèrent. Même sa sœur le taquina. Harry tenta de reprendre pied dans la réalité mais là, embaumé dans son parfum sucré, il peinait à s'éclaircir les pensées. La profondeur de ses yeux sombres et le micro sourire qui avait pris place sur ses lèvres avaient manqué de le tuer sur le coup.

L'envie d'entendre sa voix chuchoter à son oreille comme dans leurs apartés chimériques le saisit aux tripes. Il avait la sensation qu'entendre sa voix était vitale pour lui.

- Alphard Black.

Ses fantasmes volèrent en éclat alors que le nom résonnait douloureusement en lui. Le garçon qui prit place sur le tabouret ne ressemblait pas réellement à Sirius. Il était maigre, les traits fins et doux, la peau blanche. Ses cheveux d'un brun éclatant, eux, lui rappelèrent son parrain: ils caressaient ses larges épaules et tombaient en d'épaisses mèches au-dessus de ses yeux gris. Harry se désintéressa de lui quand le Choixpeau hurla Serpentard. C'était presque risible de voir un Black finir dans cette maison. Sans doute était-il un petit-cousin de Narcissa.

Comme chaque année, ils chantèrent, écoutèrent le discours ennuyant du directeur et mangèrent dans la bonne humeur. Les filles de Gryffondor entourait le nouveau qui répondait aux questions sans jamais se démonter, toujours avec un sourire convenable aux lèvres. Harry avait envie d'hurler de frustration.

- Ça va Harry? Se moqua gentiment Hermione.

- Oui, pourquoi? Grogna-t-il en piquant rageusement une patate.

Ron leur jeta un regard curieux en s'empiffrant.

- Ce mec est un appel au viol, soupira Dean Thomas, juste à côté de Ginny qui le frappa d'un coup de cuillère.

- Je ne peux qu'approuver, sourit Seamus. J'ai hâte de le mâter dans les vestiaires de Quidditch.

- Qui te dit qu'il fera du Quidditch? Grinça Ron avant de s'empiffrer à nouveau.

C'était à croire que ce garçon ne mangeait jamais à sa faim.

- Tu as vu sa carrure? S'écria Dean. C'est absolument impossible qu'il ne joue pas dans l'équipe.

- Comment se rincer l'œil sinon? ricana Seamus.

Harry sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. L'envie de claquer les têtes de ses deux camarades l'une contre l'autre le démangeait. Il se figea en se rendant compte des propos tenus par sa conscience.

Temps mort!

La jalousie l'envahissait lentement mais sûrement. Une remise en question ne serait pas du luxe. Même s'il avait rêvé de lui, rien n'indiquait clairement que Marc se souvenait de lui. Ou même qu'il n'ait pas simplement fait un rêve prémonitoire mixé avec un fantasme sorti de nulle part. C'était possible ça? Harry fronça les sourcils, la fourchette en suspend. Il faudrait qu'il questionne Hermione pour avoir confirmation de sa théorie.

Il se retrouva sur son lit sans savoir comment. Perdu dans ses pensés, il avait suivi le mouvement. Il se changea en soupirant. La fatigue le submergeait bien malgré lui. Il espérait qu'Alira et Draco allaient bien chacun de leur côté.

* * *

Draco posa son pyjama sur son lit. Ses camarades le regardèrent sans un mot. Il sortit de la pièce, certain de trouver le nouveau dans la salle commune. Deux petites heures et il avait cerné ce type.

Alphard Black.

Quelque chose n'allait pas dans le tableau. Le nouveau se tenait devant la cheminée, le regard dans le vague. Draco était certain de le connaître. D'avant. Sous une autre apparence. Il hésita longuement avant de remonter. Ça ne servait à rien de ruer dans le tas. Il devait d'abord voir son comportement puis aviser. Calmement pour ne rien gâcher.

Il se coucha, ferma les rideaux après avoir souhaiter bonne nuit à ses amis.

La nuit portait conseil.

* * *

Alira sourit, amusée par la brune assise sur son lit. Hermione venait de se glisser entre les rideaux de son lit et la regardait avec de grands yeux surpris.

- Donc tu le voyais en rêve?

Alira acquiesça et rougit légèrement. Ça paraissait fou dit comme ça. Pourtant, c'était la réalité. Plusieurs nuits durant ces derniers mois, elle avait vu ce garçon, lui avait parlé, avait rigolé, pleuré. Jusqu'à cette nuit particulière. Cet instant où elle souhaita ne jamais l'avoir rencontré. Où elle se mit à prier pour que ces rêves n'aient aucune signification.

La douleur cuisante se réveilla en elle. Hermione lui saisit une main et la pressa. Elle ne comprenait pas tout. Néanmoins la détresse de la jeune fille la touchait aussi.

Le voir en vrai était un coup au coeur atroce. Elle n'avait pas osé relever les yeux quand il avait été placé parmi les Serpentard. Soulagée d'avoir pu faire changer d'avis le Choixpeau, elle se sentait un peu honteuse de son chantage. Mais elle ne pouvait pas aller dans cette maison. Vu les circonstances, Dumbledore lui en aurait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres. L'espionnage, ce n'était pas son trip.

- Tu ressens quoi pour lui? la questionna Hermione.

Son sourire désabusé parla pour elle bien mieux que les mots. Sa première impression avait été la bonne: Alphard était parfait en tout point. Un frisson la parcourut. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé réagir aussi violemment en le voyant en chair et en os. Le besoin de le toucher, de lui parler avaient manqué de la pousser à se lever et le rejoindre près de Draco. Heureusement, entourée de tous ces sorciers et sorcières inconnus, un peu perdue, elle s'était abstenue de se faire honte dès le premier jour.

- Bon! Tu ressens quoi tout court, maintenant?

- Frustrée et paumée? tenta-t-elle de rire.

Hermione sourit piteusement. Elle devait vraiment faire pitié.

Quand elle avait osé relever son regard vers lui, elle avait lu tant de sentiments dans ses yeux gris. Amusement. Passion. Intérêt. Et Interrogation. Derrière sa nonchalance attirante, Alphard possédait une aura détonante qu'il maniait avec une dextérité démoniaque. En tout cas, pour elle. Tout le monde s'était tourné vers Marc mais elle n'avait eu d'yeux que pour le nouveau Serpentard.

- Et ca ne peut pas s'arranger? Tu devrais aller lui parler, raisonna la jeune fille en face d'elle.

Alira se cala contre ses coussins. Elle avait longuement réfléchi à la situation. Elle ne pouvait pas parler avec lui. Dès qu'elle avait tenté d'aborder ce sujet, il avait tourné la discussion à son avantage. Avantage physique, bien entendu. Vu sa réaction en le voyant de loin, elle n'osait imaginer la facilité avec laquelle il allait la tourner en bourrique. Sa plus grande frustration résidait dans son incapacité à lui dire « non ». Simplement non. Ils devaient mettre cartes sur table mais c'était impossible. Et quand elle insistait un peu trop, il s'énervait et coupait le rêve avant de disparaître pendant des jours. Un vrai gamin.

Elle expliqua tout cela à sa camarade qui l'écouta avidement. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait si Hermione ne vivait pas cette histoire par procuration. Ses joues roses foncées, sa bouche légèrement ouverte, le corps en avant, elle paraissait sur le point de lui sauter dessus pour la secouer et retirer d'elle tous les détails des évènements. Un peu comme une fangirl, en fait.

- En gros, le problème est trop important pour passer au-dessus.

- Vu ma famille... Je ne peux pas faire ça à l'un d'entre eux. Je ne peux pas me taire. Je le dois. Mais ça me fait mal. C'est injuste.

- On va trouver une solution, t'en fais pas, assura Hermione.

Alira la remercia. Si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider, c'était bien ce petit bout de femme de génie. Sans avoir tout dit, elle avait su résumer la situation en de simples mots. Ça signifiait beaucoup pour Alira. Celle-ci se coucha dans son lit en refermant les rideaux.

Elle pria longuement pour que cette histoire ne la prive pas de ce qu'elle voulait tant avoir dans sa vie: sa famille.

_**A suivre...**_

Argh! Je dois tout relire et refaire toute la mise en page à chaque fois... je comprends pas ce nouveau délire de fanfiction... . *boude*


End file.
